a picture screams a thousand words
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: A/U series of sexytimes and citrusy drabbles with Finn and Rachel, prompted by a photo.. Rated M because, they're all friggin hawt. to see the pictures, remove spaces and replace with dot: bit.ly/Tf386H
1. don't kiss me or we'll be late

**So I keep getting these B/W photos from a friend of mine on tumblr: gorgeous, sexy and very suggestive.. so we made a deal, for every pic she sends me, I'll write a drabble for it. She's sent me about twenty six already, so I'm working on those.. this, is the first: bit(dot)ly/J8b2hK**

**Disclaimer: Glee, nor the pictures used for these drabbles are mine.**

* * *

_don't kiss me or we'll be late_

He steps up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She narrows her eyes at him in the mirror as she runs the brush through her hair.

He grins.

"No." she shakes her head, laughing. "If we aren't dressed and in the car in thirty minutes your brother will throw at fit. Back off." She nudges him away with her elbow.

"Rach, you're standing in front of me in just a towel. If you want us to leave on time, I suggest you get dressed." He replies, his voice low and husky as he meets her eyes. She raises her eyebrow and puts the brush down, resting both hands on the dresser. Her lips lift up slowly in a challenging smirk.

"Fine." He growls, dropping his lips onto her shoulder. She sighs and bends her neck but his hands stay by her shoulder, caressing the back of her neck and her upper arms. He snickers when she tries to pull his head to her lips.

She glares at him in the mirror.

He wraps his arms around her, lifting her up and turns towards their bed, placing her on her back on the bed then runs his hands down her legs, pulling her to the edge.

"Finn." Rachel whines; she's impatient, he's barely touching her and hasn't even kissed her yet. His fingers trail over her skin, up her thighs, brushing over her belly, tickling her ribs. His large hand covers one breast and he leans over, kissing the corner of her mouth, before hooking his other hand under her ass, pulling her hips up, bending her so her head and shoulders are still on the bed and her legs are now over his shoulders.

"Oh." She squeals, her cry morphing into a moan when his lips touch her centre. She curses when the hand on her breast switches to the other and tweaks her nipple just as his tongue swipes the length of her. He licks and sucks at her wetness, and when he moans the vibrations travel through her body and out her mouth when _she_ groans.

"_Fuck!"_ she moans, arching her body and her hips towards his mouth, her hand fisted in his hair as his tongue dips inside her again, and again.

"Jesus _Christ_, ohhhh, baby.." she's muttering gibberish now as his teeth lightly nip at her bundle of nerves, his fingers at her breasts pinching and pulling.

"Wrong name." Finn lifts his head to smirk at her and she pushes his head back, her legs shaking as he laps at her, his tongue passing over her clit then his lips wrapping around her and sucking hard. She screams, loud and long as her orgasm washes over her, her legs clamped around Finn's neck as her body spasms.

He rubs his hand over her thighs, soothing, as she comes down from her high, and he lets her go, her body falling pliant against the sheets. He kisses her thigh, her belly, her chest and hums against her lips, smiling. She starts to reach for him and he chuckles, pinning her arms beside her on the bed.

"No, no, baby. You said it, Kurt will have our asses if we're late and we need to be there at 8pm. It's past 7:30." He winks at her and strolls towards the bathroom.

She lies there, breathing hard and very much still horny. "Fuck, no. Kurt can wait." She mutters, following her husband into the bathroom.

* * *

**(was that pic hot or what? whoooo!)**


	2. better than sunshine

__**A/N: Picture here: bit dot ly dot /****K6Ho5K (to see the image, copy the link in your browser window, remove the space and dot replace with .**

_waking up beside you is better than sunshine_

* * *

"Rach."

She mumbles something and presses her face deeper into her pillow. Finn tries again. His hand sneaking under her to pull her to him.

"Wake up, baby girl."

"Don't want to."

"But you have to."

She grunts, pulling the pillow over her face. Her "why?" is muffled, but he understands, pulling it away from her face and burying his face in her hair.

"Because."

OK. No, that's not a good enough reason for her to leave this bed right now. Her muffled voice tells him this.

"I'll make you breakfast."

She covers her face and laughs. "Really? That's how you're going to bribe me to get out of bed? Finn, sweetie, you can't cook."

His nose rubs against her cheek again and when he laughs the warmth of his breath washes over her face. She really doesn't want to get up. She's spent four days out of the entire week practicing like crazy for a workshop one of her classes is putting on, and she already works at the coffee shop on campus Monday through Thursday so a day in bed is really what she's looking forward to.

"If you're not up in ten seconds, I'm getting you up." He whispers in her ear, his lips pressing against her cheek.

She smirks; out of the two of them, she's the most stubborn. But Finn is of course the stronger of the two. She tries to figure out how to use her stubbornness to work in her favour, she really doesn't want to get out of this bed.

His fingers tickle her side and she squeals, jerking back into him.

"Finn Hudson! Stop it."

"Ten." He kisses her ear.

He drops a little blue box on the covers beside her and kisses her shoulder. "Open it. Please?" he whispers.

She turns to look at him over her shoulder and he looks like a little boy, innocent and vulnerable. Her heart skips. Her fingers tremble as she pulls it towards her, flipping it open with the nail on her thumb. The small stone settled inside the dainty ring glistens in the early morning sunlight and she gasps when his fingers touch her cheek, wiping away wetness.

He hides his face in her shoulder and is quiet a second before he speaks again.

"I've been carrying that around for the past couple of months, trying to find the perfect time to, ah…" He lets out a breath, and she shivers. She turns fully into his arms so she can watch his eyes. She lifts her head to kiss him.

"Ask me now." She whispers. His smile is almost dazzling, his dimple peeking out at her.

He takes the ring from the box, his fingers trembling as he takes her left hand, kissing each finger before he speaks.

"I'm supposed to have a speech planned, but I'm afraid I'll make a fool out of myself so I'm just gonna go for it. I love you. You're gorgeous and my life would suck without you. Marry me and make it perfect?"

"Yes." She whispers, nodding.

Her smile spreads slowly, but his is blinding as he slips the ring on her finger, and it fits, settling there perfect like it belongs. He kisses her finger, her hand and her palm before meeting her eyes. She's surprised to find tears there and she brushes them away with her newly adorned hand, her gaze flickering from his face to her finger. She's still smiling.

"Yes?" he asks.

She giggles lightly and nods again. "Uh huh."

He pulls her to him and kisses her hard, his fingers in her hair and his laughter against her lips. "I love you, so, so much. And you've just made me the happiest man on earth. I love you."

She laughs breathily and whispers, "I can make you happier. Well, aside from every day for the rest of your life."

He snickers and pulls away to look at her. She pushes him, and he pulls away further, letting her push him onto his back, scraping her nails over his chest. She throws her leg over his and sits atop him.

"Now, I really have no plans to get out of this bed, so I think I'm going to have to tire you out to keep you here with me."

"Is that so?" he smirks.

"Yep."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" his dimpled smile asks.

She doesn't answer, just pushes herself down his legs, pulling his pants down as she does. His eyes widen as he stares at her, falling back as her nails scrape over him.

She kisses each thigh, blows on him gently and then takes him in her mouth, smiling around him as his hand grips the sheet beside her. She pulls back and he grips tighter. When she wraps her tongue around him, he curses softly and rips the sheet. She entwines their fingers together and he presses onto them hard, lifting his head.

"I love you." He squeaks, watching her move with him hard in her mouth. She winks and he drops his head back onto the pillow, moaning.

"_Rachel. I need your help here._" Kurt knocks on the door.

She pauses, but she can't exactly answer Kurt now, can she?

Finn whimpers.

She chuckles and the movement makes him moan, his hips jerking. She looks up at him and brings her head up, holding his gaze as she swallows the length of him and hums. He squeezes her fingers and bites his lips, unable to pull away and afraid to open his mouth and answer his brother.

Kurt knocks again. "_Rachel Barbra Berry. Its past noon. How are you still asleep?"_

"She's busy!" Finn hollers back. "_Fuck_, Rach."

She licks the length of him, her tongue wrapping around him before taking him in her mouth again.

"_Sweet Jesus. You two are like horndogs."_ Kurt mutters from behind the door and soon they can hear him scurry away and out the front door.

Now that there were no more distractions, she was free to celebrate her engagement. She wraps her fingers around him, the sparkling stone on her ring meeting the sunshine and Finn smiles at her, then drops his head back as her teeth grazes him, his fingers tight in her hair as he lets go, moaning her name as he does.

* * *

**A/N: I can just imagine them waking up early one morning cuddling like that.. swoon!**


	3. watch me as i work my magic

**A/N: Picture here - bit(dot)ly/LG42FE**

* * *

_watch me while i work my magic_

Walking into his bedroom and seeing his wife laying on the bed, dressed in nothing but her rings and a pair of black stilettos was not what he expected when she called him and told him to hurry home from the gym.

But he'd take it.

"Rachel." He stood at the open doorway, eyes wide as he stared at her. She had this little smirk on her face as she laid there, olive skin bright in contrast to the white sheets.

"Hi."

His dick straining in his pants answered for him.

"Sit." She lifted a foot to point the heel at a chair in the corner.

"Ah, babe-," he cleared his throat. He had a question to ask. But Rachel's fingers were between her legs, shining with wetness as she watched him. His throat felt tight and his pants were uncomfortable. Her fingers rubbed and pressed between her thighs and the other brushed right underneath her breasts. What did he need to ask her again?

He tugged the crotch of his pants down and closed his eyes.

"Look at me." she commanded lightly and his eyes slipped open to see one small finger disappear inside her wetness.

_Jesus._

"Where are the kids?" he blurted. He didn't think they were here and even though Rachel thought she could keep quiet, he was infinitely glad the bedroom was semi-soundproof. It might come in handy tonight.

Rachel moaned again and pinched a nipple, her legs spreading wide enough so he can see the soft pink as her fingers caressed her wetness.

"They're spending the night at Kurt and Blaine's. He took them to the movies." She breathed, rubbing between her legs harder.

He needed to get undressed. He wanted to touch her. His wife, she , shit… he _needed_ to be inside her right now. He was jealous of her fingers.

He stood up, kicked off his shoes and stepped forward.

"Nuh-uh." Rachel's voice stopped him. She held up a finger and waved it side to side. "You can look, but no touching. Sit."

"Baby?" His voice cracked. His dick was rock hard. He really wanted to touch her.

"Sit." Rachel repeated. He did, his eyes glued at the finger still rubbing between her legs.

"Good." She moaned again, her fingers moving faster as he watched. His hand crept towards his crotch and squeezed, uncomfortable with the tightness and no release.

"I said," Rachel's voice was stern, like she'd caught Chris or Ava doing something wrong, "No touching." Her hands had stopped and his eyes flew to hers.

"What?" He squeaked. He cleared his throat to try again. "Baby, come on. That's not fair."

Rachel had this gift where she could control you with her eyes. One look and you'd do whatever she'd tell you to do. So he moved his hands, resting them on each knee and she winked, her fingers starting up again.

"Don't move. It's just getting good."

He watched as her fingers dipped faster between her legs, her wetness soaking the sheet beneath her, her fingers slipping easily inside her. Her breasts shook as she moved from one mound to the other, her moans increasing as her fingers pinched and pulled and pressed harder.

He swallowed a groan when she moaned again, her body falling back onto the bed, only to arch again as she pinched the soft sensitive flesh above her wetness.

"Finn." She cried, her legs snapping shut as she came, one hand squeezing at her breast. He moaned with her, his eyes slipping closed as his erection jumped in his pants, painfully hard and begging for release.

"Look at me, baby." She repeated.

He did. She had her fingers in her mouth, licking the length of them before she sucked it clean, dipping the next one between her lips.

"Wanna taste?"

#


	4. kiss me, you make it all better

**A/N: Picture here: bit(dot)ly/JTMrbK**

**Disclaimer: Glee, nor the pics, are mine.**

* * *

_kiss me, you make it all better_

"Finn?"

His room was quiet; Puck had smartly decided not to be there when she showed up. She pushed the door open, squinting in the darkness but she could hear his deep breathing from his bed, over in the left corner. She tossed her bag inside the door, kicked it shut and hurried over and flicked the lamp on, he didn't even flinch.

He was sprawled on his back, still wearing his jeans, no shirt, his left wrist encased in a bandage, his right hand thrown over his face as he slept. His hair was messy, he needed to cut that and his face was scruffy, something she'd always found sexy on him. His hand covered his mouth and nose and she lifted it to the side.

His head turned to face her and he grunted in his sleep. There were scratches on his cheek, and bruises on his chest and shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, running her fingers through his hair. He just had to take a football scholarship.

Finn grunted again, and his eyes flickered open, he blinked before turning his head to her.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

She touched his lips with her finger and smiled, loving the huskiness in his voice. "You're not."

He nodded and turned to her. "Good." He reached for her and she leaned into him, resting her hand on the bed beside him.

"You OK?"

He shrugged. "Just got the wind knocked out of me. I'll be fine."

Her eyes flickered to his side again, eyeing the ugly mark there. She leaned over and pressed her lips to it, pulling back to watch his eyes again. She nodded; he knew she always fretted when he played.

"Come here." He pulled her closer to him, so she was lying atop him, resting her chin on his chest.

"Noah called."

"I figured. He went ape-shit on the guy who clocked me." Finn laughed.

"Yea, I would have too. No one marks you, but me."

He chuckled and her body shook atop him. "I'll let the rest of the football players know."

"Good. I know its football, and I'm trying to deal with it, I just don't like seeing you get hurt."

"It doesn't really hurt, its just…" he trailed off at her narrowed eyes and smiled slowly. "It just hurts a little bit."

She dropped her face into his chest and laughed. "Where does it hurt?"

He touched the cut on his face. She kissed him there.

He touched the bruise on his chest, where she'd kissed him before. She kissed him again.

He touched the space right above his heart. She smile and pressed her lips there beside his fingers.

He touched his neck. She kissed him.

"I'm guessing you're not in that much pain again?" she smirked.

"You're my night nurse. Anything you do makes me feel immediately better."

She kissed his neck again and he gulped. "Like that." He breathed.

She crawled over him, throwing her legs on either side, her fingers running over his chest, her teeth scraping over his jaw and neck, nipping at his ear. His uninjured hand rubbed at the back of her thigh, settling over her ass and squeezed. She moaned into his neck and bit down hard.

He bucked up into her.

He turned his face towards her and kissed the side of her mouth then licked at her lips. She smiled against him and kissed him, her lips hard and insistent against his, her hips pressing down onto him, his hardness trying to push through his pants.

"Rach."

"Hmmm?"

He patted her ass through the jeans. "Take this off."

#


	5. your touch feels like heaven

**A/N: Picture here: bit(dot)ly/JsskD8**

******To see the pictures, copy and paste to your browser, replace (dot) with . and enter. **

**Disclaimer: Glee, nor the pics are mine.**

* * *

_your touch feels better than heaven_

She barely made it through the front door. Usually ever meticulous and neat, she kicked her shoes off somewhere near the couch and almost ran to the bedroom, falling unceremoniously onto the soft sheets.

She moaned, pulling her skirt and top off, throwing them aside and crept under the covers, the second her head hit the pillows, she was out.

He was usually home later than her in the evenings, today was no different, it was almost 10pm. He stopped at the doorway his eyebrows raised when he saw his girlfriend's shoes lying haphazard on the floor, so unlike Rachel. He picked them up and placed them beside his, as normal, dropping his bag onto the desk and pulling his jacket off as he walked towards the bedroom.

"Baby?"

He found her fast asleep, buried under the covers, her clothes strewn about the room. Which most likely meant she had a bad, unpleasant, horrible or atrocious day at school. He picked up her clothes and dropped them into the hamper with his, turning the bath on. He dropped some of the bath salts Kurt had given her and added some of the bubble bath she rarely used and walked back to the bedroom.

"Rach." He called softly. He pulled away the covers and pulled her feet onto his lap.

Rachel moaned and twisted on the bed. His hands kneaded her feet, his knuckles pressing into the arch of her foot and she purred, stretching her hands over her and blinked her eyes open.

"Oh my gosh that feels so good." She moaned. He grinned, letting his fingers work their magic.

"Bad day?"

She moaned again and frowned. "The worst. The costume designer quit. One of the male leads is sleeping with the other male lead, who's girlfriend is the director-," she groans again and gives a breathy sigh, "almost better than an orgasm." She grinned.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Almost." She laughed.

"I don't like the sound of that." He muttered.

"Almost doesn't count." She deadpanned. He rolled his eyes at her. He pulled by her feet to him, picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

"I'm going to erase that thought from your mind." He said against her lips, leading her towards the bath.

"Finn." She grinned, her eyes sparkling at him.

He set her on her feet and her fingers touched the water, flicking the bubbles through her fingers. She looked over her shoulder at him as her hand crept up to unstrap her bra. She flung it at his chest and winked.

"Join me?"

#


	6. wanton abandon, catch us here

**A/N: This. bit(dot)ly/JoCxmR**

* * *

_wanton abandon, catch us here_

"Finn." Her hands were wrapped tightly around his neck, his skin hot against hers as his lips worked magic at her neck.

"Hmm?"

"We're in a garage." She moans as he sucks at her neck.

"And?"

She curses as he rocks his hips towards hers, his hand dipping under her tank top to scratch lightly at her back. She tried to remember what she was trying to say. His kisses were very distracting. She moans again.

"It's dirty and anyone can come in and see us." She tries again.

Finn pulls back to look at her, sitting on a concrete shelf, glassy eyes, lips swollen and hair messy. "Do you want me to stop?" he asks.

His shirt's long gone and he's two minutes from pulling her jeans down her legs but if she wants to stop, he will. But he really doesn't want her to stop.

She runs her hands over his arms and pulls him back to her lips, grinning as he laughs. "Don't even think about it."

#


	7. give it to me just like that

**A/N: This – bit(dot)ly/JbCvIA**

* * *

_give it to me just like that_

They barely made it to the bedroom as it was. Only the thought that Kurt or Santana might come out in the living room and see them decided it for him.

The minute he had her inside the bedroom door, he shoved it closed behind them, pushed her back onto the bed and dropped to his knees, pulling her dress up as he did. He looked up at her, winked and pressed his lips against her, chuckling at her small fingers pulling at his hair.

"Finn, Finn, _Finn._" She chanted, her hips bucking up into his mouth.

Really, she tells him she's not wearing any underwear, inside a packed nightclub and expects him _not _to react like this? The minute she'd pulled him down to her and bit his ear, swirling her tongue inside and whispered _she wasn't wearing any underwear_ his body was hard. And she was dancing against him quite provocatively which wasn't really helping his case.

Rachel was tiny, small enough for him to lift her around his waist and press her against a wall, her legs wrapped around him as his hand pressed between her legs. She was wet and silky where his fingers touched her and he had to drop his head onto her forehead to control his body. She reached for his hand, pushed it between her legs again then pulled it to her lips, sucking each finger and twirling her tongue around the one she had dipped inside her.

They'd left immediately.

He pulled away from between her legs, ignoring her whimper. Her grabbed the dress pooled at her waist and pushed it up her torso, his eyes getting darker when it slipped pass her chest to show she had no bra on. She tugged it off and tossed it aside, lifting her head to look down at him.

His fingers brushed over her wet skin, and one hand pinched at her nipples before dipping the other between her legs again, one long finger slipping inside her easily. He licked and sucked at her while she writhed on the bed, kicking the sheets away and most likely waking up his brother and her best friend. Rachel was anything but quiet.

He pinched her nipple hard as another finger pressed hard inside her.

"Finn!" she grunted and he licked at her again, his tongue swirling around her bundle of nerves.

"_Holy hell_! Fuck me." She keened, her voice was raspy as her body shuddered again. He kissed the inside of her thigh and slipped two fingers inside her. Her body bowed off the bed and her knees pressed close together. He pried them apart and pressed a kiss to her centre again.

"Let go, baby girl." He breathed, his tongue snaking out to lick at her as his fingers pressed harder into her.

She turned her head to the side and gripped a pillow, stuffing the end into her mouth, her other hand pressing down on his head, hands fisted in his hair as her legs shook beneath him, body shaking as her orgasm enveloped her.

Finn pressed soft kisses to her thighs as her breathing settled, licking the sweat from her belly, from her breasts, spending time with each nipple before kissing her chin. He met her eyes before pressing his lips lightly to hers.

"The next time you think of doing that, remember this night." He grinned, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Rachel moaned and wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulled away, resting his hands on her hips and then wrapped them around her, pulling her close to him.

"Jesus, I don't think I can walk." She breathed.

#


	8. no one else can

**A/N: /KVrL2e**

* * *

_no one else can make you feel the way I do_

He watches as she turns around, the last of the dinner plates packed away in the dishwasher, picking up her wineglass from where it sat on the counter beside her.

"Well, that went well." She smiles over at him.

"If you mean me not wanting to punch Puck. Barely," he remarks.

"Finn. It's been ages. You need to let bygones be bygones." She narrows her eyes at him.

"Oh, I've forgiven him. I don't trust him nor will I forget."

She narrows her eyes at him, the glass paused at her lips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shakes his head. "It doesn't mean anything, Rachel. As long as I remain friends with Puck, I'll never fully trust him again."

"You're talking about me, aren't you?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." He repeats.

His wife holds his stare and refills her wineglass, still watching him. He tilts his head to the side as he watches her.

"I see how he looks at you, you know. When he thinks no one is looking at him."

She swirls the liquid in her glass but says nothing. Then she cuts her eyes at him and stalks from the room.

He drops his head against the wall and sighs. He didn't want to fight with her, especially over Puck of all people. He knew enough about his former best friend to know he'd always have a thing for Rachel, especially since he could never have her. At least, he hoped so.

His wife was standing in the living room, putting back the throw pillows and cushions on the couch. She glares at him when he walked in, dropping the last pillow on the sofa then steps around him to head towards their bedroom and he catches her wrist.

"Rach, seriously, I'm not mad."

"Oh? So you're _not_ assuming that just because you think Noah has some kind of feelings for me, I'm going to explore them?"

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Rachel tries to pull her hand free.

"No. Rach. Please, listen." He wraps his palm around hers. "High school sucked. The two women I'd let into my heart both cheated on me with him." He continues quickly as she narrows her eyes at him. "You're his friend, and too understanding to see what I mean. He wants you, and probably will for a long time to come."

"I don't care what Noah wants." She scoffs. "I'm with you, I only _want_ you. You have to believe that," she says gently, wrapping her other hand around the one he's holding on to.

"Sometimes I think, one day you might realize you don't want me, want us," he says quietly.

"Finn. I love you. I married you. I'm going to have a child with you. Why the hell would you think I want to give this up? Besides, have you seen yourself naked?" She snaps.

He chuckles and pulls her into his chest, wrapping his hands around her.

"I have seen myself naked, but I prefer you naked."

He turns and pushes her against the wall, running his nose along the skin at her neck.

"No. I'm still mad at you. I'm not going to just kiss and make up," she growls lightly, trying to push him away.

"Who said anything about kissing and making up?" Finn pulls back and grips both her hands in his, holding them above her chest. Her dress pulls up to show a little thigh, that olive patch of skin not covered by her thigh highs.

She looks at him with hooded eyes. "Let me go, Finn."

"No," he replies, bending to kiss her. She bites his lip when he does and he pulls back to glare at her.

"If you bite, I'll bite back you know."

Her eyes narrow again.

He drops his hand at her thigh, running it up her leg, disappearing between her legs and his eyes darken when he realizes she's not wearing any underwear. Her hips rocks onto his hand and he presses deeper into her warmth.

"You've been dressed like this all night? While we had company?"

Rachel nods, her hips trying to move against his fingers.

"Jesus, Rach." He drops his head onto her neck, marking her there. She moans and tries to push against his hand, stilled between her legs.

"Finn."

He bites her neck and holds onto her hands tighter as she tries to pull free, chuckling against her neck as she squirms.

"You know, the more you fight, the longer I resist."

She keeps squirming to get free. "We'll see." Rachel challenges.

#


	9. oh wake up baby

**A/N: So glad you guys are enjoying this. Writing these is fun! Picture is extra naughty, NSFW: bit(dot)ly/Jbs8co**

**Disclaimer: Glee, is not mine. Nor are these pics.**

* * *

_oh wake up baby_

He dragged himself up the steps of the brownstone he shared with his wife and let himself into the house. It was too quiet, too dark, and too lonely. He didn't like it. He went to take a shower and spent too long under the water just to kill time and was pruny and more miserable when he came out. He fumbled for his phone and scrolled to her name.

(Hey.)

He trudged to the fridge to find food, staring at the half-emptiness and scowling. His phone beeped.

_(Hi. You home?)_

Home was wherever she was, which was why their apartment felt so lonely without her.

(Yep. Showered and trying to find something to eat.) He spied a container of chicken stir fry and potatoes. Probably Kurt's handiwork.

(About to pop some leftovers in the microwave. Are you alright?)

He fished a beer out of the fridge and played with the phone in his hands until it beeped again.

_(Step away from in front the microwave babe. Don't want to cause undue harm to your little swimmers now.)_

He scowled and tossed back his beer. Stepped away from the beeping microwave.

Bullshit. His lil swimmers were very much OK. Hadn't he already knocked her up?

(You're already pregnant. My swimmers are boss. When are you coming home? I miss you. This sucks.)

He wasn't lying; he'd given up shaving and his hair was shaggy and long over his forehead. The scruff on his face Rachel wouldn't mind, but the hair would definitely be a problem. He made a mental note to ask his brother to give him a haircut as soon as he could.

_(Another two weeks, tops.)_

The timer on the microwave beeped and he yanked the door open and pulled the dish out, burning his fingers as he did. Two fucking weeks. He had to wait two weeks until his wife was back home; he never hated Broadway and their travelling shows more.

_(But I promise when I get back, after another month at the workshop, I'm all yours.) _She responded. Just fucking great, more time apart. Not good.

_(Sweetie, I've got to go, I'll call you in the morning. OK?)_

He didn't want to sound like a nag, but he'd prefer his wife would come back home soon, but constant script changes and a smug smirk on the director Sebastian's face as she worked to wrap up the voice over work she was doing for the animated movie kept her away. Maybe it was selfish of him to be glad she was going off on maternity leave so soon, he didn't care – she'd be home.

(Alright. Take care of yourself and our lil baby too. I love you forever.)

She didn't respond and he was miserable for the rest of the night, barely touching his food and scowling at the football match he was attempting to watch on TV. Finally, he put the leftovers back in the fridge, turned the TV off, slouched to the bathroom to brush his teeth and crawled underneath the covers.

He spent most his nights sleeping at the station, sleeping in a bed without Rachel Berry was borderline excruciating. They'd never slept apart since college – he went to OSU and she went to Tisch and there were a lot of weekends he drove up just to see her and she' drive down for spring break or Christmas holidays. He never got used to sleeping without her for four years, he was even more terrible at it in the past three years they'd been married.

(I love you. I can't sleep.)

He sent another text and covered his head with the pillows, praying for sleep.

Sleep came to him in the form of very good dreams. Very good dreams starring a petite, brown-eyed beauty. Preferably naked. Rachel was good, very good with her lips and her tongue. Always has been, and right now dream Rachel was so good she almost felt real. He moaned, his hips jerking up to slip deeper into her mouth and his hand reached down to bury his fingers in her hair.

She hummed around him and his body jerked. It felt so real.

He tried to pull himself from sleep and pleasure still washed over him, his body hard and wired as he slipped in and out of the warmth of his wife's mouth.

His eyes widened as he stared at her on her stomach between his legs.

"Good to see you're awake." She laughed, running her tongue along the length of him; he held back a groan as her teeth grazed him.

"Baby? You're really here, right?" he asked, trying to clear the lustful haze in his head. His eyes rolled back in his head as she took him in her mouth again and sucked hard.

Yep, she was real.

He reached down and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her up and flipping her under him. He kissed her hard, loving the moans she made as she twisted beneath him. She was smart enough to get undressed before getting into bed and his hand crawled down to her lap, pushing her legs apart and ripping her panties off her.

"Finn!" she chastised as his fingers brushed over her warmth.

"Rachel, you've been gone for two months. That's too months entirely too long. Fuck this waiting game." He complained, claiming her lips again. His fingers worked her for a second before his hips brushed hers and he slipped inside.

She was hot, wet, tight, and home.

"Never again." He grunted as his hips pounded against hers. "You're not allowed to be apart from me that long."

"Yes." She breathed.

He wasn't sure if she as agreeing with his statement of just losing herself in the moment. He didn't care, he hitched one leg over his shoulder, entwined their fingers over her head and bent to press his lips against her neck, loving the sound of his name when she cried out, right as he hit _that _spot.

"I love you baby."

#


	10. sexy when wet

**A/N: This is a story I wrote last year (I remember listening to an audiobook with the scenes with the liquor, and I embellished a bit, whoops) and how I'm used to writing (in FPV). I was going thru the docs on my computer and it reminded me of this pic: bit(dot)ly/Jcza2I, so I recycled. Definitely NSFW, and to all y'all who keep running to the shower, you might like this one...**

**Finn, Rachel, whiskey and the beach. (Yes, I'm Jamaican, the setting was home and I didn't bother to change it!)**

**Disclaimer: Glee, nor the pic is mine. A bottle of whiskey, sure, for those days when the people I work with make me want to yank my hair out. I'm willing to share with Cory Monteith, of course..**

* * *

_sexy when wet_

_#_

She wasn't in the house when I got there. Not in her office, bedroom, kitchen, nowhere. I pulled out my phone to call her then spied the note on the back door.

_Me, whiskey and the beach. _

_Join me?_

The beach.

I opened the door and looked out. The moon wasn't full but it offered enough light to see the well-worn path down to the little beach behind the house. I pulled off my shirt and kicked off my shoes and jogged the little way down to the water.

She was sitting on a beach chair with her legs tucked underneath her, gazing at the water. A cool breeze whipped the smell of briny coolness around me. The day had receded, the lingering heat stifling. The water looked rather inviting.

"Hiding out?"

"She turned her head to me as I walked towards her chair. She reached her hands up to tug my face down, pressing her lips against mine.

"Mmmm. Delicious."

She laughed. "Yep. It's hot. I had a crappy day at work so now I'm sitting here wondering how long it would take me to swim to Cuba. Some tequila sounds heavenly right now."

"Tequila?" I stood by the chair and she scooted forward, allowing me to sit before she settled back onto my chest, legs on either side of the chair. I gestured to the flask in her lap. "That isn't strong enough?"

She picked it up and passed it to me. I took a long swig, coughing as the smooth sweetness made its way down. We passed it back and forth for a while as she ranted about the horrors of her work day.

"Sounds like crap."

"Gah!" she rubbed her hand over her face, messing up the curls on her head.

"I just want one day. One day where my phone doesn't ring because of some work emergency. One day where I can lay in bed late and eat cereal and watch bad TV and not have to comb my hair –"

"You already don't comb your hair." I pulled on one of her curls, dodging as she swatted at me over her shoulder.

"Smart-ass."

I snickered.

She was quiet for a minute, her hand rubbing along my thigh. I wiped sweat from my brow as she snuggled deeper into my arms.

"It's hot."

"There's the water."

"Get naked."

She jabbed me in the side. "Ow!"

"Although, that's a good idea. I feel like peeling off my clothes and just crawling in the water and let the coolness wash over me. Wash today away. All the dirt and grime and stress of the damn office."

My arms snaked around her chest, and I nuzzled my nose into her shoulder. "Skinny-dipping. I like."

Her laugh was husky and rich. "That's the idea."

"The ideas in my head right now." I whistled.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh. If it'll make your night end on a better not than your day started, your wish is my command, ma'am."

She twisted in my arms, crossing her legs underneath her again.

She swigged more from the small flask, her hand trembled, spilling the warm liquid down her chin and chest. I took it from her and wagged the bottle in front of her, willing myself to focus on her face and not the sweat that lingered on her chest.

"Do you want another drink?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Are you going to let me kiss you again?"

"Yes."

"No."

This time I initiated the kiss. Her fingers slipped to the back of my head pulling me to her as she tilted her head to side, tasting my lips and swallowing my groan. Her lips parted, her tongue velvet against mine.

She tasted sweet and tart, the alcohol strong on her lips, warm and tingling.

I tossed the flask away, moving my hand to her waist, creeping underneath her shirt. Her fingers skimmed over my back, almost tickling but it felt too good to laugh.

My hands paused just below her top, just grazing the slippery material of her swimsuit. She arched her back into my touch, a silent open invitation, just as she squeezed her thighs against my hips, grinding slowly against me. I needed to get out my clothes.

I needed to get her out of her clothes.

My fingers danced over her top, sliding easily over her breasts, feeling her nipples pebbling under my palms apparently trying to force their way through the swimsuit. I brushed my thumbs back and forth, pleased as she hummed beneath my lips, little mewls escaping on breathy sighs as her lips moved against mine.

I broke the kiss to nibble at her cheek, laving at her neck. Her head fell back as she moaned, her nails scraping across my back.

She gripped onto my shoulders, leaning back, careful not to lose her balance. One hand released her breast, circling around her back to steady her.

"I have you.." I whispered, my lips never leaving her skin.

My tongue traced her collarbone, dipped into the little hollow at the base of her neck, muffling a moan by sucking on her skin.

"Fuck. You taste good with whiskey."

I pushed her back against my arm and my tongue followed the sticky trail left by the spilled liquor. Her fingers were at my head again, pulling on my ears as I licked and sucked at the swell of her breast. My nose brushed her skin, into the hollow between her breasts, nudging the tie in the front of her suit. I dropped my head onto her chest.

"Babe? Should we go inside? Right now, I want to… but you just taste so… and I can't…" my words were muffled into her chest, and I didn't think she heard me, but she whispered, "Right here." Fine by me.

I growled, flattening my tongue underneath that damned tie, dragging along her skin.

"Seriously, only you could improve on the taste of ten-year old brandy.."

She chuckled, the sound happy and throaty against her warmth.

I sat up, pulling her to my chest and claimed her lips again, holding her close to me as I slid my body downwards on the bench. Her hips pressed into mine and I bit her lip, frustrated at the material separating us. I could feel her heat against me and the alcohol on my tongue and the fuzziness in my head screamed I should be burying myself inside her, over and over again until the fire was cooled.

I angled my hips upwards and swallowed her moan as she pressed onto me, looking for more friction. My body throbbed and I fought through the haze in my head to control my excitement, lest it was over too soon.

I moved my hands onto her arms, pulling away reluctantly from her kiss. She frowned, whimpering in disapproval then bit down on her bottom lip.

"I want to try one thing..."

"What?" she whispered, her eyes hooded and glaring at my lips.

"Lay back, I have you..."

My hand was on her back again, supporting her as I nudged her backwards. She tensed, grabbing onto my shoulders, nails digging into my skin. The pain was delicious – I rubbed my nose against her chest as she laid flat on the beach chair, her legs hitched around my waist. Perfect position…

I shook my head to clear the haze.

She looked delectable in the soft light. Her breasts heaving as her breathing stuttered, her body shivering under my touch as I slid my hands down, tracing the curve of her waist and hips, over her thighs then retraced their path upwards.

I leaned over for the forgotten flask, moonlight glinting off the silver. Her eyes followed my movements, a silent question as she watched me uncap the bottle, then lowered the opening over her stomach.

"Don't move. Please." I murmured, tilting the bottle until a slow trickle of coolness splashed between her breasts running beneath the band of the bikini top and down her stomach.

I bent my head to lap at the swell of her breasts, and she grabbed onto my head, holding me there. Her skin felt like fire as I licked every drop down to her belly button and back up. My body felt like iron against hers, her hips moved against me as she tried to tighten her legs around my waist. She was moaning beneath me, curses mingled with her breathy moans, my name chanting on her lips.

I growled, biting at the knot.

"In the _fucking _way." I gave up and just yanked the cups of her bikini down, watching in delight as her breasts bounced free and her nipples harden at the exposure to the cool air. The alcohol was almost forgotten but I hurried to clean her skin of the stickiness, teasing and tickling her skin with my nose and tongue and lips.

Her moans grew more frantic as she tried to direct my attention to where she wanted it most, but I wasn't satisfied until her skin was alcohol-free. Finally, I blew cool air over her sensitive flesh while tracing a path to her nipple before enveloping it fully between my lips.

She groaned and arched her body upwards, one hand cradling my head to her chest, the other pushing through the curls on her head. I picked her up, settling her atop my lap and switched to the other nipple, and she latched her legs around my waist, finding her rhythm again.

She was still wearing too much clothes.

I dragged my lips back up to hers, while my fingers untied the straps of the offending swimsuit at her back, tossing it aside with her shirt. My hand moved back to her hip, the other cradling her cheek as our kiss deepened. my body throbbed every time she brushed her heat against me.

My other hand found its way back to her breasts, pinching and pressing, her nipples racing designs on my palm. Her skin was tingling under my hand as I traced the outline of her suit, over the curve of her hip to the inside of her thigh. Her breath hitched every time I got closer to her wetness, her body shaking in my arms as her teeth scraped against my lips.

I angled her back slightly, not breaking our kiss, creating more friction for her grinding and slid two fingers beneath the bottoms of her bikini. I passed over her softness, pressing, and she whimpered into my mouth.

I grinned and kissed her harder, moving my lips to lick at the corner of her lips, nipping at her jaw, trailing soft kisses from her lips to her ear. My hand below moved at the same pace, sliding between her legs and her slick centre.

She sagged against me, her head on my neck.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

She nodded, whimpering.

"Does it feel good?"

She murmured something unintelligible.

"What's that?"

I slid two fingers inside her as she was about to answer me, and she bit down hard, screaming silently against me. I chuckled and she moaned, her hips following my movements as I curled my fingers against her.

She was gripping onto me now, as I moved my hand to pinch at her nipple, pressing my fingers deep inside her secret spot. She wriggled atop me, and I moved my hand to settle on her waist, holding her to me.

She chanted my name, her hands clutching at me as her hips rolled and her body shuddered, her hands circled around my neck to keep her grounded as she crested, just like the water crashing behind her.

"That was unbelievably sexy." I mumbled against her neck and she laughed, he fingers dancing across my back.

"Do you feel better?"

She shook her head. "Not quite."

I pulled back to look at her, not surprised at the mischievous glint in her eyes as her fingers dipped beneath the waistband of my shorts. I bit back a moan as my head fell onto her shoulders.

She licked and sucked and kissed at my skin as her skilled fingers closed around my hardness. I gripped her closer to me as she pulled and twisted, her hands hard and soft at the same time.

"Fuck. I need to be in you.. right now.. please…" I wasn't sure why I was begging, but I'd held back for as long as I could and her hand was playing a dangerous game.

My fingers found the ties of the bikini bottom at her side and I yanked them free, tossing them aside. I angled her forward again to pull my shorts free, kicking them away from my ankles and then we met, heat to heat. She bucked against me, my hardness pressing against her softness and she cursed, her nails scraping across my back.

"Wait… wait!"

I hissed as my body touched her opening, the silky heat giving way as I pressed further in.

"The water." She forced my eyes to meet hers and gestured to the crashing waves over her shoulder.

I didn't wait for clarification. I hitched her legs around my waist and strode the few steps in the cool water. As my hips disappeared into the water, I grabbed her waist and positioned myself at her entrance, claiming her lips as she sank down onto me.

She pressed herself close to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, using the water as leverage to move her body atop me. Up and down, she rode me as the waves crashed around us, washing the muskiness from our bodies as she pulled me deeper into her heat, her hips undulating against mine, her legs strong around me. Her lips were hard against mine as our bodies moved together, her whimpers coaxing me to go harder and deeper, pleased at her squeals and grunts of approval.

And like gravity, she pulled me over the edge with her. I dropped my lips from hers to muffle my groans into her my breasts. My hips fought the water, thrusting up and then stilled as heat surged through me, she squealed again, clamping her legs harder on my waist beneath the water as she rode through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

We clung to each other, still trembling from the force of our combined passion. It took a long time to catch our breaths, her fingers lightly tickling my sides as we grew more coherent.

She hid her face against my neck, feeling a little shy now, and my shoulders shook as with silent laughter as I tried to pull her to face me. I wasn't mocking her - I was far too contented.

"You should have bad days more often. I like the way you relax."

#

* * *

**A/N: Gimme some love people!**


	11. baby I'll be your motivation

**A/N: This is long overdue, and NSFW! Here: bit(dot)ly/JhXjAa**_  
_

* * *

_baby I'll be your motivation_

"No, no. Go ahead Kurt, Blaine needs you more than your vegetable garden."

Finn looks over the back of the sofa to see his step brother and his best friend hurrying towards the front door.

"Hey. What's going on?" He asks.

"It's Blaine. He's had an accident." Kurt mutters, stripping off his gardening gloves and handing them over to Rachel.

He got up and walked over. "Need me to come with?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Thanks, but I'll call if I need you. Watch this one for me please?" he asks, pressing a kiss to his friend's hair.

Rachel stomps her foot and huffs. "I am _not_ a child, Kurt!"

His brother smiles and turns his eyes to him. "Don't let her go near the shears, please?" He nods at Rachel again before slipping through the door.

Finn smiles at the brown-eyed pixie staring at him. She's dressed in cut-off denim overalls and a tank top, her knees, elbows and face streaked with dirt. He lifts an eyebrow at her and smiles. Her cheeks colour as she looks down at herself and starts to back away.

"I'm just gonna go…" she escapes up the staircase, long toned legs disappearing from his view. He shakes his head and goes back to his videogame. When his brother told them he was bringing a friend home for the summer holidays at NYADA, they weren't expecting Rachel.

And Rachel had starred in several of Finn's wet dreams since she'd been there. They didn't make girls like that at OSU. She was distracting.

He's midway through a zombie attack when soft singing floats down to him. He pauses the game and cocks his head to the side, listening. He's up and moving towards the stairs before he realizes he's moving.

Kurt said she was a singer, they shared classes together. Kurt didn't say she was a _damn good _singer. His legs carry him up the staircase and down the hallway towards the bathroom.

He was pretty sure stuff like this was illegal.

He stopped outside the bathroom door and her voice was stronger, louder, wrapping around him and pulling him towards her. He pushed the door in and stood in the doorway, the heat from Rachel's shower foggy in the room behind the frosted glass door.

_and when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs  
And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby  
but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background  
And you're almost there  
You can do it, I believe in you baby  
So close from here_

She's dancing under the water, her voice husky and seductive and she moves and he's pretty sure she has no idea what she's doing to him because his body is hard, and wired as he stands there listening.

When her silhouette reaches between her legs he moans, loud enough that he pretty sure she hears.

Rachel squeaks and flattens herself against the shower wall.

He should probably leave. His legs won't move.

She slides the shower door open and pokes her head out. He sees several emotions flash across her face: confusion, shock, curiosity before it settles on something he can't define.

"Finn?"

He doesn't answer because he can't.

She slides the shower door open some more, standing before him, naked, water dripping from her shoulders rolling over her nipples down her taut stomach and disappearing between her legs.

If it's even possible, he gets harder, watching her eyes as she follows the outline of his body straining against his pants.

She crooks a finger towards him and his body complies without him telling it to, in front of her in two quick strides. She's short, like really short and has to take a step back to look up at him. She grabs his shirt and pulls him into the shower with her, and he's still fully clothed, his basketball shorts and t-shirt quickly getting soaked.

Her small hands press against his shirt, and then she's gripping onto the hem, pulling it over his head. He hurries to pull it off and tosses it over the shower door. Her hands run down his chest, following the water falling over him and tugs his shorts down, his boxers with it.

He kicks those off and she steps closer, pressing her body to his. She trails her hand over his hips, up him stomach, over his chest, grabbing his head and pulling his lips down to hers. She tastes sweet and cool and his hands reach down to cup her ass, his hardness pressing between them.

She pulls away and takes his hand, stepping back, settling on the bath stool Kurt had to use when he broke his leg. Her nails scrape down his arms, his torso, down the hard planes of his stomach and thighs and his body shivers as she brushes her fingers over him.

"Rachel." He chokes out.

It's the first time he's spoken since he came upstairs. She turns her brown eyes up at him and smirks, her small hands wrapping around his length and she presses her lips to his tip.

He head falls against the shower wall, eyes squeezed shut as her mouth envelops him. Everything else disappears and all that he's aware of, all that he can feel is her warm lips wrapped around him.

* * *

**A/N: Gimme some love.. more ahead.**


	12. pour some sugar on me

**A/N: So this one sorta stemmed from '**_**pour some sugar on me'.. **_**the washing machine scene, see it here: bit(dot)ly/KEjEHR**

* * *

_pour some sugar one me_

_#_

She was sitting on top of the washing machine, fingers between her legs as it vibrates beneath her. She was so far gone, he wasn't sure if she knew he was there. He wasn't sure if she'd care.

Head thrown back, fingers moving fervently over her wetness; from his perch at the top of the stairs he can see her pink silkiness, can hear her wanton moans as she brings herself closer to orgasm. Her body shakes atop the machine, her breasts jiggling slightly as she bites her lip and presses two fingers inside her. Her back arches, breasts jutting out beautifully and she moans again, soft curses slipping from her lips. Rachel isn't one for dirty talk, well, not unless they were doing _this._ And he was usually very involved in their activities and the reason for her profanity.

"Finn."

His body hardens when she moans his name. _Did _she know he was there?

"God, _baby_!" Rachel moans again, her back arching, legs squeezed tight as she came. After she came down from her high she leaned back and turned the machine off, her breathing ragged as she tried to rest.

"Had fun?"

She jumps up and grabs for her towel, lying on the dryer beside her.

"Finn!" She squeaks. "How long have you been standing there?"

He steps down the last few stairs, his body hard and straining through his pants as he moved towards her. She bites her lip as she stares, her eyes settled below his waist.

"Long enough for you to drive me crazy, woman. Is this how you entertain yourself when I'm not here?"

She throws back her head and laughs, tossing the towel aside, nipples rosy pink-tipped and hard, begging for his tongue. She reaches out for him, spreading her legs as he steps closer.

"I'm not even sorry you caught me." She giggles before he presses his lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Go read pour some sugar if you haven't yet!**


	13. better than sleep

**A/N: This was kinda innocent, I didn't want to sully it :) bit(dot)ly/KtDnuB**

* * *

_better than sleep_

"Finn."

He turns his head slightly, the only acknowledgement that he hears her.

"Baby. Wake up."

He was tired. Honestly, he's spent the past three days at the fire station working his ass off and he just wanted to curl up in his sheets and not move for like, ever. It's why the second get home, he strips naked, walks into the shower, walks back out and fell face first onto the bed. He was out in two seconds.

His wife calls out to him again and he grunts, flipping onto his back, throwing his hands over his eyes. It's too early to get up, really, he just wants to sleep. It's quiet for a bit and he lets himself drift back into the quiet abyss of sleep, relieved there are no more distractions.

Something tickles the inside of his thigh and he jerks awake, his eyes opening blearily. Rachel hovers over him, naked except for her necklace and wedding rings, hair sprawled over his naked thighs; she's tossed the sheet aside, her hair the only cover for both of them.

"Hi." She whispers.

"Hey."

"Kids are with Kurt and Blaine."

He lifts an eyebrow at her. "All day."

"All day." She confirms.

"Work?"

"No work."

Her smile spreads easily and he pulls her up to him, legs straddling his. "Well, then. Hi."


	14. body of art make me yours

**A/N: Confession – I have two tattoos and I've always been fascinated by full back tats. This, is sexy: bit(dot)ly/JLAY2K**

* * *

_body of art make me yours_

_#_

He's not one for body art. And no, he doesn't count the tribal tattoo he has around his right bicep that he only got because of one of Puck's hairbrained ideas: tattoos after high school graduation. He was barely 18 and his mother almost threw him out of the house for it. It might have looked badass, but it hurt like shit for a while. Still, chicks liked the ink.

So it's not that he doesn't like ink, per se, but he's not about to get another one. Besides, he likes his women clean-cut, pretty skirts and sweaters, sensible shoes and not too much skin.

Or so he thought.

Sophomore year of college and about two months after he broke up with Quinn again (and as far as he was concerned, for the last time) Sam and Artie, his new dorm mates dragged him to a frat party. He doesn't drink, and his friends are way past plastered but it's still early and someone needs to keep them out of trouble.

He's sipping on club soda when he first sees her. She's tiny, dark hair long down to her back and she's dancing with a pretty petite Asian girl. He loses her in the mass of bodies then.

When he sees her again, she's tying up her hair into a knot on top of her head. Her friend is gone, and she rubs a bottle of water over her neck, it's hot and stuffy in the packed room. Their eyes meet and she winks before someone throws a hand around his neck, pulling him off somewhere.

"C'mon Huddy! You gonna be a wallflower all night?" Sam grins, clapping him on the chest. Sam's a ridiculous drunk, and strong, his chest hurts.

"I'm not drinking tonight brah. DD, remember?" He always is, he doesn't mind really.

"Party pooper. Where's Artie?"

They look around and Artie's in a corner, the pretty petite Asian girl on his lap, faces hidden under her hair. He snickers at Sam. "Let's not interrupt."

Someone brushes by his elbow and he looks down, he's tall enough that almost anyone there is way shorter than he is. And the brunette passing by him definitely is.

It's the girl he saw earlier, dressed in a black halter dress as she flits pass him to go outside. Her back is covered in tattoos and he stares at the roses just above her ass as she disappears from view. He hurries out after her.

She's leaning over the porch banister, her long hair thrown over one shoulder, back arched as she wipes sweat from her neck. He wants to speak but he's captivated by the intricate designs covering her back and left arm down to her wrist. She must feel him looking because she turns her head to look at him.

"See something you like?"

_Yes._

He clears his throat to answer and she stands, turning her body to him. Her dress in sinfully low cut, the v dipping down to her belly button, her breasts are small and all he needs to do is reach a finger out and tug the sleeve from her shoulder.

He's tempted.

All of a sudden Sam stumbles out of the house and emptying his stomach over the bushes near where she stands. She turns her eyes to the blond and back at him then holds out the bottle of water she was using to cool her body.

"Your friend looks like he could use it more than I do." She drawls.

He takes the bottle from her, fingertips brushing before she disappears back into the party. Artie rolls out after she goes in and by the look on his face, they're done partying for the night. He casts a forlorn look behind him into the house and throws Sam's arm over his shoulder.

"Artie, no wheelies tonight, remember you got a ticket last time." He warns.

"No sweat player… I'm good." Artie hiccups, swerving from side to side as he rolls ahead of them towards Finn's truck.

He sees her again in the coffee shop about a week later. Her hair is in a ponytail hanging down her back, dressed in a pantsuit and glasses, a mass of papers under her arms and a pencil suck in the thick plait. H stares at her from the table his books are piled on and he knows it's her even though she's fully covered and not looking at him.

After she places her order, her eyes scan the room and when it falls on him he gestures to the empty chair beside him. She walks over with the cup in her hands, and drops everything beside his stuff.

"Nice seeing you again."

His tongue isn't working because he's pretty sure he sees a flash of silver on hers.

She snaps her finger at him and grins. "You have a name pretty boy?"

He frowns. "Pretty boy?"

She shrugs. "You didn't speak the other day at the party, and I don't know your name and you are kinda cute."

His smile lifts up the right side of his mouth. "Cute, huh? You're not pretty bad yourself." How is she hotter fully clothed even though he knows about the designs over her skin?

She points to herself. "Me, Rachel."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Finn."

She nods and pulls her glasses from her face. "Well, howdy Finn."

Coffee turns into lunch which turns into a study session and his mind is blown when she tells him she's a first year law student at Columbia. And they're the same age; she skipped high school.

"Smart and sexy." He drawls. She winks.

Their study session moves to his studio apartment and pretty soon she's wearing nothing but her glasses and high heels, their clothes tossed to the side as he presses kisses into the ink at her back. She's lying on her stomach, his kisses all over her shoulder, his fingers pressing into her from behind as she keens his name, screams muffled by the pillows beneath her.

The fall asleep after he makes her scream his name above him, beneath him and on his tongue and she stays through the night, curled up beside him, his hands curled in her hair.

He gets up at dawn to use the bathroom, and start coffee. It's Saturday and he doesn't have any plans, but he doesn't know if Rachel does. She's standing by the window when he gets to the bedroom. He trails a finger down the designs over her back and she shivers, turning her head towards him.

"You alright?" he drops his head onto her shoulder and kisses the skull there. She nods.

"Better than alright." She turns into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and pushes herself up onto her toes.

"Let me show you."

So. New plan: explore all of her tattoos.


	15. tonight I'm yours, and more

**A/N: This one, got away from me. Not too fond of it, but, I'm still gonna share. Pic here: bit(dot)ly/KFqhd5**

* * *

_tonight, i'm yours and more_

She was grinning from ear to ear as she flittered through the crowd. She spies him talking to Mike Chang's wife Tina, and Mercedes Jones' husband Sam, her co-stars in the play, as she smiles and waves at every camera that flashed at her throughout the room.

Another successful Broadway run, another Tony award under her belt, she'd made it before twenty-three and she thinks maybe, she'll give her boyfriend what he really wants but is too afraid to ask her to do.

She glances at her watch for the third time and decides now is as good a time as any to bail on the Tony party. Her feet hurt, her boyfriend is looking very handsome and she's pretty sure there's one or two bottles of bubbly in the limousine that they can get into tonight.

She slips into the bathroom and tugs the tiny panties she's wearing down her legs and tucks them into her bosom, teetering in the godforsaken heels Santana put her in. She's surprised she didn't fall on her face walking up to get her award. Finn was there though, he wouldn't have let her fall.

When she comes out of the rest room, Finn is leaning against the wall, her award under his arm, tie unraveled, hair messy and face tired.

"Babe." He turns tired eyes to her and pouts. "Can we go home now?"

She laughs and nods, kissing his cheek before taking his elbow.

"Thank God. I love you, but this place is driving me crazy. I feel bad for Tina and Sam, they're just getting into this. I'm planning to take them out for drinks your next rehearsal night, they need to _relax_." He mutters.

She snickers to herself. _And so do you baby. Tonight._

He stops at coat check and hands over the ticket for their jackets and turns to her. "Are we doing autographs and pictures?" He says we because of the creepy fan than tried to stick with a syringe in her hand just to get some of her blood. He nearly went ballistic at the so-called security the party had that night and had taken to either having himself, Puck or one of his buddies from the police station her escort when he couldn't make it. The man was a terror when he was upset.

However, she's not wearing any panties. And Finn's looking sexy. She frowns then sighs.

"Five minutes." She offers. He nods briskly and smiles at the coat check girl who blushes and dips her head. Rachel wags her eyebrows at him because he really doesn't realize the reactions women give him. She loves him more for it.

He puts her coat on, then shrugs his arms into his and tucks her into his side as they face the swarm of paparazzi and fans who line the entryway where they make their way to her reserved car. He keeps his hand on the small of her back, his eyes scanning the crowd of people who're mobbing the protective barrier they have set up and he's tall enough to easily keep an eye on the crowd.

He understands who Rachel is, it's who she always was going to be growing up and after working on off-Broadway _and_ finishing college, she was instantly catapulted into the limelight as America's sweetheart. He stayed away from the fanfare as much as he could; they'd been dating since they were freshmen in high school and he'd been by her side every step of the way.

He nods to the driver of the car she was assigned to and tugs at her elbow when her five minutes were up. She smiles and waves at the camera flashes as he follows her into the car, stretching his long legs in front of him when they were finally inside.

They take their coats off and Finn sighs and lays his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes as the car pulls away from the curb. They have about an hour to get home. She scoots close to him and puts her hand on his thigh.

"Baby."

"Hmm?" He grunts.

"I'm thinking of taking some time off. Go on vacation, visit my dads, see Kurt, get married, go to Six Flags, relax." She waits until he realizes what she just said. They've tossed the idea around before but with him entering the police force and her career on Broadway he wasn't sure about them getting married.

His eyes pop open and he stares over at her. "What did you just say?"

She smiles. "Six Flags. We've only been once and that was-,"

He covers her mouth with his palm. "You want us to get married?"

She nods.

He grins. "Really?"

She nods again and he pulls his hand away and crushes her tightly against his chest.

"I thought you were to argue again. About me getting married to a cop." She arched an eyebrow.

He laughs and shrugs. "I can handle it. I was just scared for you is all."

"Hmm." She grins and pulls out her panties, tucking it into his jacket lapel. "There's one more thing I think I want to do as well."

His fingers pull the material from his jacket and his eyes widen as he realizes he's holding her purple underwear in his fingers. She gets up close to him and puts her lips to his ear. "You know, you'll make a wonderful daddy someday."

He pulls back to stare at her and smiles wide. "Really?"

She nods and he grabs her face into his hand and kisses her hard. "What brought this on?"

"I'm tired. I just need a break and I really missed you and why are we still talking when I'm not wearing any underwear baby?" She whines and presses herself closer to him. His hand creeps inside the dress she's wearing and squeezes her nipples between his fingers.

"You're impatient, eh?"

"I'm horny." She shakes her head, pressing her lips against his jaw.

"Wait." He pulls away and leans over the console to close the privacy window then leans back and takes her into his arms. She makes to crawl onto his lap, her hands playing with the zipper of his pants but he pulls his lips away from her and pushes her back, smiling as she frowns at him.

"Don't pout." He laughs. He parts her legs and hikes one up, placing it on the seat beside her, his fingers caressing her thigh as they creep down to her ankle.

"Hike your dress up for me." He whispers in her ear.

"Finn." She bites her lip and he bites her ear, chuckling when she groans.

She knows the divider is up, and the driver can't see them, but she's spread eagle for the world to see her, still she's even more turned on. She does as he asks and his eyes darken in the dim light of the car when they make their way up her exposed legs. Her body flushes under his gaze and he presses his lips to her cheek.

"Beautiful."

His fingers brush at her calf and he kisses her again.

"Sexy."

He drags his hands over her thigh and presses his lips to her cheek again.

When he squeezes the inside of her thigh and brushes against her, his fingers are wet and his lips linger against her jaw.

"So wet."

Honestly, Finn talking dirty is one of the things she really loves about him. Finn talking dirty in the back of a moving car with his fingers pressing between her legs? There are no words. She grips his shirt with one hand, the other pulling at her dress as she watches his fingers dance between her legs. She whimpers when he plunges a long finger inside.

"Shh, baby. You're going to let him hear you." Finn laughs against her hair. She has her face buried in his neck, hands gripping at his shirt as his fingers move insider her. She moans and tries to close her legs but he stops her, pushing them apart again and pressing his fingers deeper as the car turns a corner and she slides into him.

"Baby, I'm gonna.." Her hips buck upward onto his hand as pleasure rocks through her.

"Going to what, love?" Finn flexes his fingers and she bites down onto his shoulder.

She's convinced the driver can hear her wail as she has one of the most intense orgasms in her life in the back of a limousine on her way home from the Tony awards.

* * *

**A/N: Can you imagine Rachel doing this? Finn plays the drums, so you know he has skilled fingers ;-) Reviews?**


	16. tell me just how you want it

**A/N: Pic here. Just replace the (dot) with . and hit enter. bit(dot)ly/NGHqWD**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. I just like to have Finn and Rachel misbehave often.**

* * *

_tell me just how you want it_

Half hour into this status meeting and I was falling asleep. I'd perfected the art of looking interested while I tried to stay awake, and I smartly stayed at the back of the room, answering questions fielded to me now and then.

My phone buzzed with an incoming message. I hid a yawn behind my hand and slipped it off the table, keeping one eye on the presentation in front of me.

Looks like my girlfriend was as bored as I was.

'_Dinner Date.'_

Below that was a picture of part of a woman's crossed legs naked in garters and a napkin in her lap.

Confused, I peeked back the presentation at front and jotted off a quick reply to her.

_You coming over?_

Her response buzzed a second later.

Pay attention to your meeting.

Below that was another picture. Her blazer and blouse were open, breasts spilling over the black push up bra she wore, one hand resting at the valley between her breasts.

I chuckled to myself. The meeting was even less appealing now.

_If you keep this up, it's gonna be hard for me to._

I raised my eyes to the meeting again, answering a question that was asked, ignoring the alert of another message. I needed to take it off vibrate if I was playing this game.

_Hard. I like the sound of that._

Another picture. She was stepping out of her skirt, red pumps screaming 'come fuck me.' Those heels.

_If you were here I'd love to show you. Too bad I'm in a boring meeting._

_You need to pay attention. To work that is._

This time her picture showed her shedding her blouse, slipping off her shoulder.

_That's not going to be easy. Unless you stop teasing me._

Again I was called on to proof figures from a previous report. I almost scowled at my team mate, grabbing the clicker for the PowerPoint and directing their attention to the correct slide, passing back the meeting to another manager.

_Tease? Me? Never?_

This pic had her sitting legs spread wide on a desk. Her office? She was dressed in nothing but her bra and tiny black panties with garter belt and red heels.

The front of my pants tightened.

_I hope you plan to complete the show tonight on Skype._

_If I'm up. It's a long day and I'm all hot and bothered. Just want to go home and relax._

Her next picture had her laying on the desk, her hand between her legs.

I glanced up to the meeting again. Less than an hour to go. I needed to get out of here. This woman…

_Are you trying to kill me?_

_No. Come find me._

I tried to focus on dead puppies and my VP naked in the room before I stood up, citing an emergency to leave immediately. I shrugged off questions of concern and flew out of the office.

Just fucking great. It was raining. I debated whether going back to the office or just making a dash for the car. I checked my phone, no new messages. I'd just made up my mind to make a run for it when two of the ladies asked if I was headed into town. Whoever the fuck told me to say yes, I don't know, but I bit my tongue against the slew of curses I was tempted to mutter and followed them to my car under their umbrella.

Screw being a gentleman, I jumped in and started the car, anxious to just fucking leave.

Whenever it rained, people got stupid. Bumper to bumper traffic snaked its way into the town and I tried my best to ignore my two co-workers who were chatting non-stop. I tapped my fingers idly against the steering wheel, phone in one hand.

It buzzed again. I opened the new message.

It was a picture of her garter and panties lying on those fucking heels on the floor. I cursed under my breath and scowled at the rain outside my window. I ignored the sidelong glances from the two women in the car with me.

_You do know that's unfair right?_

_All's fair in love and getting naked._

As traffic crept along, another text came in.

A picture of her in the shower, arms crossed over her breasts as she stuck her left thumb in her mouth. Not even a nipple slip, but the water mixed with soap over her olive skin left very little to the imagination. And my imagination was in overdrive.

As we cruised into town and I let my coworkers off with a promise to have my cell on in case any questions came up regarding the presentation, I sped towards home, anxious with the knowledge that there was a wet, naked woman waiting on me. Yes, I'd have to make do with talking to her on Skype, but it seemed like she had a plan for us tonight, and I was willing to enjoy the show.

Five minutes from my house another message came in. She was wrapped in a towel that barely covered her ass, as she raised one leg onto a chair, holding onto her ankle, a hint of her pinkness visible.

My pants felt considerably tighter as I adjusted myself and kept my eyes on the road. My phone buzzes again. I turned onto my lane and opened her last message, skidding to a stop as the newest picture loaded onto my screen.

The woman was lying on a leather couch on her back, one hand between her legs, the other pinching a chocolate-coloured peak.

_Shower, then come join me. Pretty please?_

I was really, really in love with her camera. And my couch.

I made into my driveway and inside the house in record time, shedding my tie and shirt as I walked. I headed to my office, finding the door closed. My phone buzzed with another text and I halted mid-knock to check.

_The sooner you wash the hell of work off you, the sooner you get to join me. Now, hurry._

She was staring at the camera now, upside down, biting her lips, her head hanging off one end of the couch, both her hands between her legs.

"Fuck." I breathed.

"I heard that." Her muffled moan came from behind the door.

"Babe? C'mon, open up."

"No." she moaned again.

"The sooner you get all cleaned up, the sooner..." her words died off on a breathy moan and I turned and ran to the bathroom, shoes and pants discarded along the way.

Her favourite song was playing on the player in the bathroom and the short time it took for me to scrub the grime and dirt of the past 16 hours from my skin had my dick harder than a calculus exam. The song was on point, and very suggestive. I ignored the urge to get one out of the way, the image of my girlfriend naked on a leather couch was imprinted in my mind and I hurried to get in on the fun. I walked back quickly to my office ready to plead with her to open the door if I had to but it was unlocked. I stepped into the room, feasting my eyes on the woman lying on the couch. She laid parallel to the door, curvy body pressed on the dark leather as her hands ran over her breasts and tummy.

The rain was falling in buckets outside and the only light in the darkness was from the computer monitor in the corner.

"You're cruel."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

She grinned at me, beckoning me over with her finger. I moved into the room ready to pull her to her feet, but she directed me to the head of the couch, bending her head backwards and puling me down awkwardly for a kiss.

My hands moved to palm her breasts and she pulled them away, before reaching up to my waist and tugging the towel from my hips, revealing my nakedness, hard and proud before her eyes.

I saw her plan a second too late before she reached up and wrapped her lips around me.

I hissed and reached out to grab on to something, my fingers finding purchase on the bookcase along the wall. More moans slipped from me and my head fell back as my woman took me in her mouth, her lips dragging up and down my shaft, hitting the back of her throat before soft fingers pulled me from the warm suction of her mouth and stroked me, hard.

She was still stroking herself. Wetness glistened on her thighs as her fingers moved through her slickness, mimicking the movement of my hardness in her mouth. My fingertips dug into the bookcase as my hips moved of their own accord, stroking deeper and deeper into her mouth. When she moaned the sound vibrated around me and my balls tightened in response.

"You taste soooooo good." She mumbled against my hardness.

Her tongue laved at the underside of my steel skin, pulling my heaviness into her mouth. She moaned again, and I watched as her fingers between her legs pressed harder, her legs shaking.

I wasn't going to last much longer at this. I meant to tell her, but words failed as me she buried me deep again, moaning against me as her orgasm claimed her, her hips bucking against the couch. That pulled me over the edge and I chanted curses as she milked me, spilling hotly down her throat.

I pulled away from her and walked around to the couch, pulling her up as I sat beside her. She slipped her legs on either side of my hips and laid her head on my neck, nibbling on my ear.

As her breathing settled and my legs unjellied themselves, I pulled her upright to face me.

"Will you never stop trying to kill me?"

She snickered. "At least it'd be a good way to go."

"Ha! I had a hard time trying to keep my dick in my pants at the office with all those pictures you were sending. Not cool."

She dipped her hand between her legs, rubbing herself against me then leaned forward, her breath tickling my ear. "You can imagine all the things I was thinking of when I was taking them. I wanted your hands all over me."

She rolled her hips, and my tip throbbed at her entrance.

"If I could've hidden away in your office," she pushed down, "under your desk while you worked."

She moved her hips again and more of my hardness buried in her heat. My fingers tightened onto her waist.

"I want it hard, and deep. When we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs. "

She sank down onto me, falling back as she rolled her hips, balancing her hands on the floor behind her as she rode me. One hand firmly clasping her breast, the other pulling her hips down onto me as I drove harder and deeper as she asked.

I pulled and she pushed as her moans and mewls mixed with my grunts and groans and soon we were sprawled on the floor, bodies tangled in heat as she crested another orgasm.

We laid there in quiet for a minute before she pushed me away and stood up, pulling me up with her then latched her mouth onto my neck again, sucking on the sensitive skin there, walking backwards out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom. For part two of my master plan."

I pulled away to look at her, stopping her movements with my hands on her hips. "Master plan?"

"It's your birthday. Well, it will be in 1 hour and 13 minutes –" she peeked around me to see the clock, "and I have every intention of having you scream my name tonight, and not go into work tomorrow."

I chuckled, hoisting her up around my waist, her silkiness resting against me. "Is that so?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck, licking my earlobe before biting me. "Baby, Imma be your motivation."

* * *

**Click the blue button!**


	17. thank you baby

**A/N: And here's another. Pic here: bit(dot)ly/JUQDvx**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine!**

* * *

_thank__ you baby_

The slamming of the car door and the front door alerts me to his mood before I see him. I listen to him stomp to the bedroom and throw down whatever he has in his hands angrily, things falling heavily to the floor.

He curses loudly and I compel myself to stay in the den, out of his way. Still, my curiosity gets the better of me and I get up, walking quietly to the bedroom. I see him sitting on the bench at the foot of the bed, his fingers rubbing at his temples.

"Finn, baby, are you OK?" I ask.

He hesitates. "No. But I really don't want to talk about it."

He gets up, angrily pulling his tie loose, dragging his shirt off, a few buttons popping and scattering across the floor. He sighs heavily and just pulls it off, throwing it on the floor, walking towards the bathroom.

I walk back to the den, determined to give him space, but the devil will not let me stay away. After a couple minutes, I get back up and walk to the bedroom, grabbing his discarded shirt and toss it into the hamper inside the bathroom door. His pants, underpants and undershirt lies discarded in a pile on the floor, those too I grab and throw them in the wash.

He stands with his head against the tile in the shower, the water blasting full force onto his body. Even his silhouette looks tense and I can still hear him muttering angrily.

I leave again, this time to make sure the doors are locked and slip out of my shorts and tee on the way back to the bathroom. He's been in this mood all week, and it's beginning to annoy me too.

I slide the curtain aside and step in, but recoil instantly from the hot water.

"Jesus, Finn! Are you trying to boil yourself alive in here?"

"What – Rachel, seriously babe, I'm really not in the talking mood." He mutters, his face to the wall.

"I step in this scalding hot shower with you and you think I want to talk?"

"I'm not in a very nice mood either. You may not want to be in here with me."

"What I can and cannot do is my business. You say you don't want to talk, don't. I didn't come in here to play nice either."

I slip my arms around his waist, my fingers running up his chest, resting my cheek against his back. I reach around him and adjust the heat, no need to tempt spontaneous combustion.

I stand there for a minute, my face against his back, listening to the lub-lubs of his heart. My fingers can feel the hardness in his shoulders and his arms and as I drag them down to meet his; his grip is hard and strong as he folds our hands together.

My lips trail kisses from one shoulder to another as he fists our hands together against his chest. He's turned the water down a little so it's just trickling over us, and I taste the warmth on his skin, feeling the movement of his chest under our hands.

He turns around, and rests his back against the shower wall, moving us from under the fall of the water and stares at me. He starts to speak and I place a finger over his lips, there will be no talking, not now anyway.

I stretch up on my toes to meet his lips, rubbing my hands on his stubby cheek as I do. He makes this sound, like a quiet grunt of satisfaction and pulls me closer, wrapping his free hand around my waist as I pull his bottom lip between my own. His taste is strong and addictive and hot and sweet and I can feel him against me, hard and wanting so I pull away, kissing the side of his lips and running my nose against his jaw.

I pull my hand free and he moans in protest then grunts in the affirmative as he watches me squeeze his shower gel to his washrag. I motion for him to turn around and he frowns but complies, leaning forward under the water spray.

I rub the rag over the strong muscles of his back and my hand helps to rub the soapiness over him. I wash his neck and push his head under the water before creeping around to his chest to wash there. He's ticklish and laughs quietly when the washrag brushes against his side, his hand grabs mine and tries to stop me. I pull my hands away and scrub chest clean, pinching his nipples and tickling his belly button before moving back behind him and pinching his ass, laughing as he jumps in surprise.

I bend down and wash his legs and feet, running my nails on the inside of his thighs and back up to his waist and chest.

I have him squirt more soap onto my hand and then with little effort, I wrap my hand around his hardness, while I use the washrag to rub between his legs. He leans forward and rests his forehead against the wall as I stroke him, my nails and the washrag scraping over his thighs and over his hard stomach. My tongue tastes the skin at his back as my hand moves along the length of him, pulling and twisting and he moves harder into my grip until his release mixes with the water and soap running from our bodies.

He leans his head back into the water and my fingers dance over the soft hair of his chest and stomach until he stops my hands and pulls it to his lips to kiss my fingers.

He turns around and pulls me to his chest, tipping my chin up to press his lips against mine. I'm enjoying his taste and his fingers as they run up and down my back when pulls away and takes the rag from me, adding more soap and manoeuvring me under the water.

"I'll smell like you." I whisper, reluctant to speak.

He chuckles softly against my ear, dragging his lips down to kiss where my neck meets my shoulder and I shiver against him.

"Not that that's a bad thing. But you have your own unique scent. Like warmth and honey and chocolate and sunshine and sexy all wrapped up in one." He whispers.

I watch as his hands move over me, as he gently rubs the soap from one shoulder to the other and my head drops back onto his chest. His fingers sweep up over my neck and down to the valley between my breasts, rubbing over one mound to the next, circling one nipple, pinching slightly then journeying to do the same to the other.

He's nibbling at my ear again; his kisses feel like feathers as his hands work wickedly over my body.

He holds one hand up, rubbing the soapiness over my fingers and at my elbow, tickling under my shoulder and then down, dragging over my tummy to do the same to the next hand. He washes each of my fingers slowly, paying close attention to my palm before running his hands back to my shoulder.

Again, he washes my breasts, and my laugh quickly turns into a moan because he's sucking at my neck as he caresses me, both hands washing in careful circles around me.

The hand on my right creeps back to twist our fingers together and brings our hands to rest against the warm tile of the shower. His other hand moves to my belly button and dips inside, tickling again. The magic he is doing with his tongue switches to the other side as his fingers move lower, nudging my legs apart and I lean more against him, afraid to trust my legs at this point.

His hand thoroughly washes my waist and hips, brushing over the front of my legs and back up my side. He moves his body behind me, his back against one wall and I'm half-standing, half-lying on his chest, then he hooks one leg up over his and his hand dances back between my legs.

More funny sounds escape me as his expert fingers probe deeper, the washrag discarded.

The only sounds now are the running of the water and rather unladylike sounds coming from me as my body slowly ignites under his ministrations; his tongue laving at my neck, one hand twisting a hard nipple between his fingers and the other brushing at my sex.

My body shivers against his and he drags his lips back up to my ear, nibbling softly as his fingers twist harder and deeper. My legs start to shake and I know I'm close. Panting and writhing against him, I can't hold still, and my fingers scrape at the wall as heat washes through and over me.

My body feels pliant beneath his hands and I can feel him smile against me as he washes soap from our bodies.

He kisses my shoulder, leaning me forward while his fingers, then his tongue dances from one shoulder to the other, his hand flitting over my breasts then my tummy where he grips my hips. My body melts into his and the water falling on our bodies feels like tiny pricks of molten lava trying to reach the fire smouldering inside.

His movements are slow, gently rocking against me, stroking the fire fuelled by the hardness of him inside me, his lips at my shoulder and his fingers on my lips. My body is pressed tight against the walls of the shower, my fingers unable to find purchase with the intensity building and I moan, a mixture of 'yes', 'mmmm', 'harder', 'oooh'. He chuckles, biting at my shoulder to illicit more wanton moans from me. He moves harder inside me, my nipples pebbling against the shower wall as my body gets hotter and harder.

His hand at my neck is soft and caressing when he turns my head to steal my kiss. His lips pull the coil free, fire spreading from where we are joined, sparking against our lips. His hands hold me close as my body melts and reforms, pulling every drop of nectar from him.

His kiss is feather-light against my ear as he reaches forward and turns the shower off, reluctant to pull too far away to reach for a towel.

He takes too much time in drying my body and I take an even longer time trying to stop kissing him while he tries. My hands are wrapped around his neck as I walk backwards out of the bathroom, holding onto him because of my jelly legs.

I fall onto the bed, pulling him down with me and bury myself into his side, throwing one leg over his. He clasps our fingers together again, and rests them on his chest. I feel him kiss my head and I softly kiss the closest part of his body – under his arm and snuggle closer.

As I'm floating away on a cloud of sated lust the last thing I register is a quiet 'Thank you' before I escape to dreamland and naughtier dreams.

* * *

**Giggity!**


	18. don't let me disturb you

**A/N: Y'all love these drabbles, huh ;-)**

**Pic here: bit dot ly /MwriYm (remove the dot and space and replace with . in your browser window to see)**

**Disclaimer: Get, isn't mines!**

* * *

_don't let me disturb you_**  
**

Rachel was on the phone when Finn walked in, the headset at her ear, the battery pack clipped to her waist. She turned around, holding a finger up to indicate she'd be with him in a minute.

He nodded.

She was standing at her window. Dainty fingers tapping at her cheek as she listened to whoever was on the next line. She shook her head, obviously annoyed at the line of conversation. She wore a red shirt, it looked sinful beside her olive skin, and a tiny black skirt, black stocking covering her impossibly long legs, stopping just below her knees and tiny feet pushed into sleek black heels.

She paced from end of the office, her fingers roving the lines of the report she read, arguing with the caller on the next line. She rolled her eyes and dropped the folder onto her desk and crossed her arms, her back to him.

The idea came to him as he watched her and as she rested her hips on the desk he was instantly hard.

He clicked the door closed behind him, thankful that the blinds were already closed.

He walked up behind her, running a finger from the back of her neck to her cheek. She turned to him and smiled, pretty white teeth, her cheeks colouring as she did.

He ran his fingers down her arm, to her waist and pressed the mute button on the phone pack, putting his finger to her lips when she opened them to protest.

"Fi-"

He pulled her to her feet, turning her back around and pulling her back close to his chest, burying his face in her neck, one of his hands dipping inside her shirt and under her bra. She arched into him, her soft body against his, reaching around to pull at the hair at the back of his head, the other to pull his zipper down, her hand sneaking inside.

He could still hear the other callers on the line, maybe it was one of those boring conference calls. The least he could do was… distract her a little.

His fingers deftly unbuttoned her shit, his hands fondling her breasts, tweaking her nipples through her bra. He pushed her forward so her elbows could rest on the file cabinet beside her desk.

She squeaked, and her fingers flew to the pack still at her waist. "I have the files in front of me, it doesn't look like Midland even received those computers." Her voice was husky, her breathing hitching as his other hand passed over her backside and she quickly muted the call, a low moan rumbling from her.

He ran his hands form the back of her thighs to her hips, his fingers pulling the skirt up as they did. Her body shuddered beneath him. His fingers danced over her legs, slipping between her legs, finding her silkiness.

No panties.

He pressed inside her slowly, one hand on her back, the other on her hip.

Her body jerked, her forehead falling onto the desk with a thud and a muffled groan slipping from her.

He stroked hard, once, almost pulling out and burying himself inside her again.

Rachel growled.

She was still on her call, the mute button blinking as her body slapped frantically against his. He fucked her hard and fast, wrapping her hair around his fingers, jerking her head back so he could plunge his mouth into her tongue, nipping at her lips when she mewled.

Too soon he felt her tighten, one hand reaching around to hold onto his hand gripping her waist, her other hand slapped at the desk, nails scraping down as her body shuddered.

He felt her walls clamp down on him and a stifled curse slipped from her lips as she came, her hand gripping his almost white. She pulled him over right behind her, the heat almost overwhelming in its intensity when he came, and he bent forward, his chest at her back biting softly at her shoulder.

Regrettably, he slipped from her warmth, pulling her skirt down and adjusting himself back into his pants.

She stood up after a minute, leaning against the desk and pulling her clothes back together.

He bent to kiss her neck and she pinched at his arm then clicked off her mute button.

"I agree. I have the spreadsheet for all equipment shipped to that location, I'll need to check that."

She pressed her hand to his face and wiped her thumb across his lips. He squeezed her palm with his, feeling the cool metal of her rings on his cheek.

Then she pushed him away. Just like that he was dismissed.

She swatted him on the ass as he walked past her. He unlocked the door and turned to look at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

He grinned, blowing her a kiss, winked and left.

* * *

**A/N2: Office sex.. hehe.**


	19. do a woman right the first time

**A/N: So, yes, I worked at a cinema for a year my sophomore year in college, and the amount of boring movies I had to watch, I'd have loved if this had happened :(**

**Pic here: bit dot ly /MNF9WH (remove the dot and space, enter into your browser window)**

* * *

_do a woman right the first time_

This movie was boring. Rachel yawned for the millionth time, not bothering to cover her mouth like her fathers repeatedly told her to do while growing up. She was at work, bored and really wanted to go home and curl up in her bed and sleep. Santana was hopefully out, and without and lady callers this evening. And Finn, tired as she was, she just wanted to cuddle.

Back to this movie about whales trapped under ice. She's seen it a million times. She knew it word for word. The only reason she was here, on her day off at that was because the other tech had an emergency and, the shows had to go on.

She groaned, throwing her legs up on the desk in front of here, reaching for one of the out-dated magazines lying on the desk in front of her. They really needed to get better magazines in here, she would have read through an assignment or something, but for once, she embraced the idea of summer and left it at home. Bad idea.

She peeked at the huge clock on the wall – another 35 minutes before intermission. Her belly growled. She could go and get something to eat and be back before intermission, so she could suffer through the next 45 minutes of this god-forsaken film.

Three taps at the door drew her attention and she looked at the phone beside her foot. No calls.

No one usually came to the projection room. Unless the place was on fire. Or they needed the signs changed. Either way, this was her domain – no one entered unless she allowed it.

She got up, peeked at the surprisingly still full cinema room below and walked to the door. She pulled it open, expecting to see her manager tapping her perfectly manicured nails with some ridiculous drama.

Instead, strong arms wound their way around her waist, and a heavily muscled chest pushed her back into the room, swinging the door closed, her back pushed against it.

Large hands crept underneath her shirt, moving hotly against her skin, and she laid her head back against the door, inhaling his man spice and familiar heat.

"What are you doing here?"

Finn nipped at her chin.

"I had to see you."

His hands travelled down her waist, gripping at her hips.

"How long until intermission?" He whispered against her lips.

She shook some of the lusty haze away and tried to focus on the clock behind his head.

"Um, about 29 minutes, give or take."

"Good."

His lips were hard against hers, his tongue forcing its way inside her mouth to warp hotly around hers, his hands gripping her waist and pressing himself into her; her body responded on its own accord and she grinded herself against him, her hunger transforming into something entirely new that had nothing to do with food.

"You left." He growled, tearing his lips away from hers, scraping his teeth against her neck.

"Work." She managed to croak out. "They called me to relieve the other technician." She moaned.

"You could've woke me." He murmured. His fingers hurriedly unbuttoned her shirt, and he pushed them off her shoulders, almost yanking her camisole over her head, not bothering to unclasp her bra. He buried his face in her chest, his tongue licking from one side to the other, his fingers pinching each nipple so hard it almost hurt. The pain ricocheted from her chest and travelled down below, coiling itself in her belly, wetness pooling between her legs.

"I left you a note." She rasped. Speaking became almost impossible. He bent his head to bite her nipple through the bra, his other hand pushing past the waist of her jeans, finger curling in the soft hair now wet with her arousal.

She bucked against his hand, wanting his fingers on her secret spot. "You were sleeping. I knew you were tired, and I figured I'd see you when I got home.. _ooooh_."

His finger curled at her the same time he bit down – hard. It tugged at the coil in her stomach and her knees shook, grateful for the thick door at her back.

"Three months." He whispered at her chest. His lips curled around her nipple, pinching and pulling as his fingers pushed her closer to the edge.

She whispered her apology, too afraid to trust her voice and clutched at his shirt. She tugged at it, anxious to have skin-to-skin contact and he paused, yanking it over his head and then glowered down at her.

He tugged at her jeans. She unbuttoned them, watching him do the same, trying to kick away the offending material. He stooped down to disentangle them from her feet and kissed the juncture at her thighs, pulling away her panties, touched his tongue briefly to her swollen flesh and stood up, his manhood brushing against her belly.

"Now, you have some apologizing to do." His voice dripped with lust.

He grabbed her by the waist and her legs wrapped around his, her body sinking down onto him with some difficulty. He grunted, no time for patience and buried himself inside her, his mouth again at her chest, merely pulling aside the bra so he could feast once more on her breasts.

She was glad in that moment that the projector's room was almost soundproof.

He back kept rubbing against the cushioning of the wall behind her. Her fingers scraped over his back, wherever she could reach. He bit and laved and suckled at her breasts as sweat dripped from their bodies.

He claimed her lips roughly, she was positive they'd be bruised, but she couldn't bring myself to care. He was hitting somewhere deep inside and as his hands pulled her harder onto him, she saw lights dancing behind her eyes.

Her hands snaked tighter around his neck and she swallowed his grunts, loving the way his muscles bunched beneath her hands, the strength in his thighs, and good lord, that ass!

It had been too long. For both of them. She'd always thought Finn going away to school was hard to adjust to. She missed this.

And she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold onto that coil that threatened to snap.

His large hands gripped her behind harder, his fingers digging into her flesh. The pain was intense, the pleasure overwhelming and she could feel his thighs harden, as he pounded deeper into her. She threw her head back, expecting the rush and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as white heat seared behind her eyes and fire washed over her. Her body shuddered against the wall, and she felt him – felt his heat inside her as he lowered his head onto her chest, his sweat mingling with hers.

He grunted once, twice and bit down on her shoulder as she rested her head onto his, waiting on the stars behind her eyes to subside.

She doesn't know how long they stood like that, she didn't want to move. The blinking light on the projector to announce the switch from the movie reel to the blank caught my attention and she groaned, pushing at his shoulders to let her free.

He grumbled, but stepped back, allowing her to lower herself with jellied legs onto the floor. His hands stayed wrapped around her waist as she moved to the projector, slipping in the advertisement reel, flicking the switch for the softer lights to come on and the screen to close.

He stood behind her, his face nuzzling her neck, his hardness pressing against her back.

"Next time don't stay away too long."

He chuckled. "What? And miss all this apologizing?"

She swatted at his arm and pushed him away from her. "You need to go before I get fired. You're not supposed to be in here!"

She bent down to pull her shirt and jeans to her and he swatted at her ass.

"Where are my panties?" She asked.

"Here." She turned around, holding her hand out for them.

"Nope." He pushed them onto his back pocket. "I think I'm going to go watch a movie. Sit right in the centre so you can see me. And remember." He stepped closer to her, her sex all over him, her claim to him.

"I intend to stalk your thoughts for the next four hours." He kissed her cheek and bent to pick his shirt up.

She turned to glare at him as he pulled the door open slightly. "It's cold in here."

He paused, tapping a long finger to his lips, still swollen from their lovemaking. "Let your thoughts warm you up." And he was gone.

She dressed quickly, almost falling over her feet as she rushed to the window, looking down to see him as he entered the room below. He sauntered in from the left, flashing a dimpled smile at the usher who stood at the door. He shoved his hands into his back pocket, tapping his finger, like he was contemplating where to sit. He moved to the centre row and chose a seat, smiling at the two women sitting to his left.

He sat down, spreading his large arms over the two empty seats on either side of him, turned around and winked up at her.

Passion curled in her stomach again, and her nipples ached for the feel of his lips against hers.

She glared at the light blinking on the intermission reel.

Do something right and you don't have to do it again. Do a woman right the first time, you'd better be damn ready for round two.

* * *

**A/N: Don't remember where I heard that quote, but I love it.**


	20. best served hot

**A/N: I'm all over the place today, huzzah.**

**Pic here: bit dot ly /MwNlOH**

* * *

_best served hot_**  
**

Dinner and then the jazz concert. She was surprised and elated when he told her he'd gotten tickets to this years Jazz & Blues since she'd missed the last two years because of Broadway.

Rachel spent the better part of the evening trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. Or forgotten. Finn's birthday wasn't for another couple of months. Her birthday wasn't until the end of the year. They weren't married yet, and no kids.

So what was his plan?

She gave up halfway thru Laura Izibor's set. She figured she'd find out sooner or later. He hated lying and he'd probably tell her on his own time anyway.

The night was cool, a gentle breeze with the music flowing over them. He had his head buried in her neck, arms tight around her waist. They rocked side to side, his hands creeping under her thin T-shirt to ghost over her stomach. His fingers snaked their way under her bra, pinching her nipples as they pebbled under his palms.

People were all around them, so caught up in the music, she prayed no one was paying them any attention. Not that she cared really, she had nothing to hide, and she was there to have fun with her boyfriend.

He kept it chaste though. Light kisses behind her ear, while his hands remained under her shirt, not straying any further. Totally unaware of the moistness between her legs.

She said nothing. She relaxed in his arms, enjoying the intimacy of the moment – plotting her revenge once they were alone.

At last call when people started to leave slowly and with the creeping of dawn beckoning on the horizon, he clasped her hand firmly within his and put her in front him, riding the crowd through the exit. He entwined their fingers as they strolled to his jeep, humming a track from Maroon 5's latest album, his eyes ever alert and they scanned the receding shadows around them.

Just before they reached the parking lot, he pulled her into the darkness at the building corner, attaching his lips to her neck, stretching one hand over her head, his thigh firmly between her legs, his hand under her shirt, plucking at her nipple.

Rachel's head fell back, angling her neck to give him better access as his lips sucked at her skin, his teeth nibbling, she pressed herself into his thigh, rubbing her body against his as his fingers worked at her breast almost painfully.

Then he pulled away, gripping her palm in hers and tugging her towards the car. She followed him, stunned, her mind still swirling from his kisses, her chest heaving.

Finn said nothing, a small smile on his face as he stopped them at the car.

When he reached the passenger side of the jeep, she scratched his palm. He looked down at her, a lazy smile on his face. He pulled the door open, leaning down to kiss her. She latched her lips onto his again, stretching up to wrap her hands around his neck.

He chuckled. Holding onto her chin, he pulled away. "The night is still young, you know." He kissed her forehead and ushered her into the cab. She nearly growled at him as he walked away.

She leaned over and opened his door, saying nothing as he settled beside her. She snapped her belt on and focused her gaze outside her window.

The sun wasn't up yet, it was just after 4am, but the night wasn't that dark. Their trip home would take them past a park, a cemetery and lots of trees, and they usually avoided the town.

She thought of something just as he pulled out of the parking lot. It would be potentially dangerous, he'd probably kill both of them, or just her, but payback is payback and he knew just how warped her mind could be – as delicious as it was.

It would take them about 30 minutes to get home, even with traffic. He was driving right at the limit, he didn't drink, but as a fireman he was usually aware of everything on the road, so yea, safety there.

She fiddled with the radio, trying to get something to distract him, or help keep his mind on the road and waited until they'd gotten clear of the traffic coming from the festival and closer to home so he probably wouldn't crash.

She unsnapped my belt and sidled over beside him.

He reached over and put his arms around her shoulders. She smiled sweetly up at him.

She reached over and nonchalantly unbuckled his belt. He looked down at her, eyebrows raised.

"Um, Rach, what're you doing?"

She ignored him. Getting the button out from those jeans was hard, but she unbuttoned it, and pulled the zipper down, her hand creeping inside his boxers.

Finn sat up straight, trying to grab onto her hand.

"I'm driving."

"I can see that."

"So what are you doing?" He chuckled nervously. His voice hitched when she pulled him out of his pants, the cool breeze blowing in from outside making him harder.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me back there?"

Finn smirked. "Uh, hmm, not really –"

"Good. Let me show you."

She slid down onto her seat, her head hovering above his lap, one of the perks of being this tiny and flexible. His protest turned into a curse morphing into a moan as her lips closed around him. His hand grabbed her shoulder to pull her away, and she pushed it off, her hands creeping under his shirt to scrape her nails across his stomach.

_"Jesus fuck."_

There was that curse again. But he didn't stop her. He even allowed her to adjust his pants, freeing his hardness from the jeans, better access to him.

She peeked at the speedometer and outside the window… they were crawling, there was no traffic and we were about 5 minutes from the house.

She went to task, her lips pulling and laving at the steel flesh throbbing under her tongue, loving the sounds he made, his free hand alternating between gripping himself and playing in her hair, rubbing her back, and banging at the roof.

He was more than a mouthful, so much so she had to guard her teeth from scraping at him, pulling all the way to hit at the back of her throat; she bit and nibbled, licked and twirled, the taste of him like needles on her skin. He was soft and hard and sweet and hot and sinful fire that danced on her tongue and sparked lust in her senses.

She ran her fingers over the hard coils of his stomach, ignoring the slow burn building in her belly. Every stroke of his taste pooled more wetness between her legs and she was pretty sure getting home – safely - would be quite the feat.

The jeep was jolting, small jerks as he tried to control the steering. She peeked up at him, he was concentrating on keeping the truck moving; his knuckles gripped the steering wheel, almost white. His lips were pursed, sweat beading on his brow and upper lip.

She could feel it long before he said anything.

He tried to pull her away, muttering about a few more metres to the driveway and she smacked his hand away, pulling him in so deep that he hit the back of her throat as she swallowed. Hips rocked upwards and his body went rigid, braking the jeep suddenly as his hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck."

She grinned.

She licked the length of him, her teeth scraping at the underside of him as his body spasmed.

Suddenly, throwing the car in park, he grabbed her hair, almost painfully, her name spilling from his lips over and over as he spilled hotly down her throat.

She watched him as he came down from his high. Emotions flickering across his face until he opened his eyes, dragged a hand across his face then looked down at her.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Revenge.

Best served hot.

* * *

**A/N: Jazz & Blues is like Jamaica's version of Coachella, its usually for four days, and they invite artistes worldwide to perform; last year Celine Dion came and I didn't get to go, tickets were sold out TWO MONTHS BEFORE! But um, music festival freakiness, always a win.**


	21. best part of waking up

**A/N: This one is best told FFPOV. Picture here, do I honestly need to add NSFW and smut warnings ahead? firefighter!Finn and Broadway!Rachel. I think I'll start noting which verse the stories are in, all New York so far. Also, they're not in sequence and just random, based off a pic, see it here: bit dot ly /L9hDCR **

* * *

_best part of waking up_

The house was in darkness save for one of the lamps in the living room. I crept to the bedroom and poked my head in before stepping inside. Finn was fast asleep and snoring loudly. I felt a bit guilty. I knew he was waiting up for me, but I couldn't have gotten away any earlier. I tiptoed back to the kitchen. The light for the oven was on, a note taped to the door.

_Dinner. I waited._

Yep, I felt like crap. He barely saw me anymore. He was gone by the time I woke up, and most of the time he got home I was asleep or not there. I dreaded the days he had shifts running more than 24 hours, then that would surely mean I'd never see him. My play started in three weeks, and rehearsals were more gruesome the closer it came to showtime. I know Finn wasn't complaining about my absence, but I hated it and I deserved to see my husband more often.

Damage control?

I crept back to the bedroom and went to the bathroom. I rummaged through my body washes and lotions while I ran the bath. I tried to be as quiet as I possibly could. I shaved and buffed and smoothed and plucked and soaked until my skin was baby soft. Then I lathered on body oil and dried my body with a soft towel. I brushed my hair, slipped on the tiniest lingerie I could find and stared at myself in the mirror.

I looked – and smelled – like every man's carnal sin. Hell, _I'd_ fuck me.

I left one candle lit in the bathroom and padded to the bed.

Heavy sleeper as he was, Finn didn't even budge when I pulled the sheets from him. Muscle and sinew stretched across his broad chest as he laid spread eagle on the bed, hands stretching from one end to the next; usually I slept curled up at his side but there was little space for me on the king-sized bed we shared.

Still, in the soft candlelight, he looked like an oversized teddy bear – scruffy beard and all. He was big: hands, feet, thighs, arms, just _big_ everywhere.

I untangled the comforter from his legs, thighs firm and covered with the same curly hair on his arms and across his chest, leading down to his happy trail.

I knelt at the foot of the bed, kissing his big toe.

He twitched but didn't move otherwise.

I kissed the inside of his knees. He spread his legs wider. I looked up to see if he was awake. His breathing was even. Yep, still asleep.

With some difficulty, I pulled his boxers down, fighting against his hips to get them off, he turned onto his side in his sleep, offering me little assistance. Finally I got them off his legs, and sat back on my ankles, admiring the Adonis asleep in my bed.

I traced my fingers from his toes, his ankle, his legs, his thighs, avoiding his groin and over the firm plane of his stomach, his chest, pulling gently on his ear. He just snored a bit louder, but I was convinced he wasn't fast asleep.

I kissed my way down his stomach, dipping my tongue in his belly button, pausing to catch his low moan. I licked the length of him before taking him into my mouth, satisfied as he jerked – now fully awake – and grabbed my ponytail.

"Jesus, Rachel. Are you trying to kill me?"

I blinked innocently at him with his hardness in my mouth, wrapping my tongue around his thickness, watching as his eyes as they narrowed, his head falling back heavily onto the bed.

"Baby that feels good." His voice was hoarse as his hands found my hair.

I licked and pulled, my fingers gently squeezing the heaviness between his legs, his hips rolling as he stroked the inside of my mouth. What I couldn't fit in my mouth, my fingers squeezed and teased, wrapping around his shaft, loving the moans and groans he made. His fingers played in my hair, running over my ears and my chin as my mouth pleasured him.

I could feel the tightening in his thighs, and I moved up his body, ignoring the small protests he made, shrugging his hands off as he tried to push me back down between his legs and I kissed up his chest, my teeth biting at his nipples, licking at his Adam's apple, inhaling his strong scent, my fingers roaming over whatever flesh was exposed, loving the feel of his tautness.

I kissed his broad shoulders, rubbing myself over his hardness, coating him with my juices. He wasn't moving, breathing even, one or two fake snores.

Seriously?

I straddled him, my body sliding slowly onto him.

He moaned, his hands running up my things, gripping onto my waist. He moaned, feigning sleep.

There was no way he had possibly fallen asleep already! I rocked forward, pulling his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down hard.

"Ow!" His eyes flew open the same time I rocked back onto him, taking him in deeper.

"Holy _fuck_, Rachel! If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum."

"That's kinda the point." I rolled my hips.

He inhaled sharply, his hands on my waist, trying to stop me. "Woman." He growled up at me.

"Growl all you want. I know you like this." I bent forward, pulling his hands from my waist, holding them over his head. I kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip. My nipples pebbled against his chest as I rode him, our lower bodies smacking loudly in the darkness.

He felt good, every time I moved atop him, every stroke pushed a little at the dam of fireworks ready to explode. Sweat dripped from my body onto his. He freed one of his hands, the other entwining his fingers tightly with mine. His free hand threaded through my hair, angling my neck so he could suck on his favourite spot just behind my ear.

My body twitched in anticipation. His middle finger scratched at my palm with every lick behind my ear. I wrapped my hands around his neck, burying my face into the pillow beside him, my moans muffled.

He reached up and pulled the pillows away.

"If you feel good, baby, let me know." He murmured into my ear. I tried to nod, but the haze in my head was concentrated only on my nether regions.

His hands gripped my ass and slammed me down harder onto him the same time his hips rose up of the bed. He was hitting that spot – repeatedly. White spots danced behind my eyes, my breathing stuttered as a shiver raced over my spine, settling at where were joined.

"_Hol-ee .._." I groaned. My skin was on fire. The tingle started from where he brushed against my swollen skin, spreading to where his hands rested against my skin, and as he slapped my ass, once, twice, it spread to my toes, to my belly, to where my nipples scraped against his chest.

I sat up, my fingers rubbing over the smattering of hair on his chest, watching him as I rode him. He slapped my ass again, sending more heat to where we were joined, my toes, my fingers. Everywhere I touched him felt electrified , and I pushed down onto his cock harder, anxious for more fire yet wanting to prolong the sensations rattling through my body as long as I could. I bent backwards and rolled my hips, the angle different and pulling more of him into me.

"_Yes, yes, yes_." Words spilled from me uncontrollably and I grabbed at his thighs, something to hold onto as I neared the inevitable.

Finn cursed unintelligibly, his fingers digging painfully into my side again. I felt the tightening in his thighs, felt the heat spill inside me, but not yet near my release.

One of his hands slipped between my legs and pinched, his fingers rubbing between my legs.

_"Finn!"_

I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle my scream and he pulled it away, holding it firmly at my side as his fingers pushed me over the edge.

"Scream for me."

I did. My body shuddered once, twice and I collapsed onto his chest, my breathing erratic, my hair soaked and dripping onto him and the sheets.

His fingers trailed lazily over my back, cocooning me in his arms. He kissed my forehead, rubbing at that spot behind my ear he liked to nibble on. I felt him move inside me, his hardness stirring.

I pushed at his chest and rolled over onto my side, his body still hard and demanding its release. I stared at him and then back at his eyes in disbelief.

"I really need to stop fucking with you. One day you and that thing will put me in a wheelchair."

He guffawed and grabbed my hand, pressing his lips to my palm. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

My body betrayed me and melted beneath his as he flipped me over and buried himself between my legs again.

* * *

**A/N: Me likes Cheeky!Finn ;-)**


	22. lunch time, I'm on the menu

**A/N: I'm spoiling you guys today, huh? Corporate!Rachel and teacher!Finn. See pic here: bit dot ly /LjWP1M**

* * *

_lunch time, I'm on the menu_

She eyed the clock for the millionth time.

She needed to get out of the office for at least five minutes to save her sanity. These people were driving her crazier than she woke up this morning.

Barely a minute had passed since she checked her watch more than a minute ago. She wouldn't be surprised if these clients had somehow managed to slow down time so they could get their audits completed.

She banged her head on her desk in frustration. Her co-worker, Mike poked his head into her cubicle, calling out to see if she was alright. She flipped him off, scowling at his retreating back as he laughed, walking away.

She looked at her watch again. She had (officially) 13 minutes to wait until 1pm to go for lunch. She considered the idea of going to the nearest bar for a drink – according to chemists, of course alcohol was a solution.

She threw paperclips at the pencil on her desk to pass the time, glancing at the clock, ignoring the constant pings from her email. She refused to do anything until food was in her stomach and maybe a shot or two. Maybe four.

Her desk phone rang and she stared at it. She flipped a coin, cursing her luck when heads said she should answer. She bit her tongue and answered politely, barely breathing as she listened to who would be on the next end.

"What time's lunch?"

She sighed in relief, resting her head again on the desk. "Nine minutes. I'm going crazy over here." She grumbled into the phone.

"Aww, hush babe. Want me to come get you?"

She smiled. "That would be perfect, but can you really get here in nine minutes?"

"If you get off her phone I can make it in five."

"Cocky much? Just be safe, please sweetie?"

A click answered her and she stuck her tongue out at the phone, placing it back on the receiver.

Eight minutes to go. Another ping.

She glared at her computer's insistence to annoy her.

She got up from her desk, walking over to the window, gazing down at the street several stories below. It was drizzling, droplets of water sliding down the windows, the road below slick and almost empty.

Aw, fuck it. She grabbed her messenger bag, slipping her phone and keys inside.

"Lunch." She tapped on her neighbour's cubicle as she walked past, not bothering to see if he'd acknowledged her.

She tapped the down button for the elevator, relieved to see it slide open almost instantly. She stepped in, pressing the lobby button, grateful for the solitude. She stepped out onto the lobby, her heels clicking across the tiles as she winked at the guard and stepped onto the foyer, looking at around for the grey car that held some small measure of freedom.

Finn was parked underneath the covered walkway into the building, standing beside the passenger door. She walked quickly towards him, ignoring the butterflies that surfaced as soon as she saw him up close. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched people walking to and fro on the overhead.

He grinned at her when he saw her, pulling the door open.

She smiled. It was the little things.

"Hi."

"Hello to you too." She winked as she slid onto the cool leather. He leaned in to kiss her, and she grabbed onto his tie, holding him there just a while longer.

He chuckled as he pulled away, closing the door and quickly walking around. She leaned over to open his, and he grabbed onto her fingers, curling his long pinkie finger around her index and middle finger.

She kicked off her heels and propped her feet up on the dashboard, settling her skirt on her thighs, careful not to get a tear in the godforsaken stockings she had on.

She felt his eyes on her, and turned to look at him, catching the flash of dark fire in his eyes before he turned to look back at the road.

"I take it you didn't kill anyone in the few minutes I took to get here?"

"Gah!" She rubbed her face with her free hand. "It's like they know I'm going on vacation and they're just piling everything on me now. Everyone wants their audits like yesterday and no one knows the word 'patience'. One of these days I'm just going to tell them to suck it."

He laughed at her, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her knuckles.

She couldn't be mad at him. She was actually feeling better about her crappy day already.

"So, lunch?"

She stared at the wetness outside her window, trying to ignore the fact that his voice had dropped to a seductively low level.

Two could play that game.

"Something hot. And strong. Intense."

He cleared his throat. "Are you still talking about food?"

"Oh. That too."

She turned to look at him. His eyes were dark, she could see the wheels working as whatever plan he was suddenly up to formed in his mind.

Instead of going to the restaurant as they''d normally do, he pulled into the deserted library parking lot, towards the row of trees that lined the walkway.

He leaned over the centre console, holding onto her chin and pulled her towards him, roughly pressing his lips against hers. She fisted her hands in his shirt, sucking on his bottom lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth to dance with his.

"Do you have to go back to work?" He murmured against her lips, his hands creeping along her thigh over the hosiery.

She groaned, remembering. She grabbed his face between her hands, staring at his eyes. "No talk of work. For the next-" she looked at the dashboard clock – "48 minutes, I do not want to think about work. I have other, better things in mind."

She pulled his lips back to hers.

He pulled her onto the backseat, cocooning me in his arms. His lips tasted like heaven, soft and rough at the same time. His teeth scraped against her jaw while hot fingers burned up and down her arm.

Those devilish fingers crept under her jacket, toying with the flimsy blouse beneath. She pushed at his shoulders, wanting his shirt off, wanting to feel him against her skin.

"If I didn't know any better," he nipped at her lips, his finger pinching her nipple through the bra, "I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

"Seduce?" She finally managed to pull his shirt off, scraping her nails across his back. He hissed, biting her shoulder as he palmed her breast roughly.

"I'm past seducing. I want you. Now." She growled.

His hips rocked as his hardness pressed against me, right where she wanted him. Her head fell back onto the seat, and he buried his face onto her chest, licking what skin that was exposed.

One of his hands reached down and wrapped her leg around his waist, his fingers pushing up under her skirt, gripping her ass.

He made quick work of her shirt, pulling her jacket off and over her head; out of the corner of her eye she saw her bra hanging on the gear shift. He held onto her chin, pulling her attention back to him.

His kisses were like fire, bruising her lips and burning through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tugging on his ears, moaning as he signed her name.

_"Rachel."_

She felt his hand at the heat between her legs but he paused, pulling his head back to look at her.

"As fucking sexy are you are wearing these, they need to go."

One pull and they tore, hanging in thin strips on her thighs. His fingers danced over her legs, under her skirt, up to her waist. He used one hand to lift her hips from the seat, pulling her panties down and away before his fingers found their back between her legs, fluttering over her silky folds.

She pulled away, reaching for his belt, quickly unbuttoning his pants and pushing them off his hips. She held him in her hands, his velvety hardness smooth and throbbing. Their lips met again as they massaged each other, pushing and pulling. He was hard everywhere she ran her hands over his body – his shoulders, back, ass, thighs. Muscles rippled under her hands as his body undulated above hers.

He caught her gaze then wrapped his hand around hers around his hardness, coating himself with her wetness. He didn't look away, he watched her eyes as he rubbed against her. He hitched her leg over his waist again, positioning her body better beneath him, his eyes boring into hers as our bodies joined.

Her head fell back, biting her lips against the pressure and he called her name, softly, pulling her eyes back to him.

"Baby, look at me."

He was staring at her, watching her intently as inch by inch her body accommodated him. She fought against a moan, watching as his eyes darkened and pure lust masked his features. She clutched at his back, her body writhing beneath him. He held onto her hips to steady her, still gazing into her eyes.

Nonsense spilled from her lips mixed with his name and her moans and he grinned, brushing his fingers along her cheek. She turned into his hand, kissing his palm then grabbing hold, using it to stifle her sounds.

He pulled his hand away, pushing his hand into her hair, bending low to whisper into her ear.

"Make all the noise you want. I want to hear you." He bit her ear, and she cursed, unafraid now to make him know how she felt.

"Harder." She begged, and he complied, driving so deep inside her it was almost painful. Her legs kicked at the door at her feet, one hand pressing up to the roof of the car.

His lips attached themselves to her neck, his fingers doing delicious things to her matching the intensity where our lower bodies were joined. He moved his hips, and her body followed him, reluctant to let him go too far. He rolled against her and her body matched his in the arch and the pull and the thrust. Her nails scraped along his back, drawing breathy moans from him.

She lost herself inside his kisses until lights danced behind her eyes and he held her close, until they lay spent, cuddling in the small confines as their breathing relaxed.

"Better?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Uh huh." She rested her fingers on his chest, feeling the miniscule lub-dubs that synched his breathing with hers.

"Ready to face the world again Ms. Manager?" his fingers ran lightly over her arm, distracting her from the knowledge that she'd have to leave this cocoon of passion and face the corporate world of Neanderthals shortly.

"Do I have to?" She pouted.

He chuckled, and her fingertips moved with the sound against his chest.

"Yep. Be a big girl."

"I'll be a big girl in a minute, but I'm cuddling with my baby right now."

She smacked at his chest as he burst out in laughter.

* * *

**A/N2: Finn just gets cheekier and cheekier!**


	23. the feeling of someone loving you

**A/N: The finchelphotoprompts over at tumblr are worth a look see, go and read em! married!Finchel in the NY!verse for this one, short and sweet, but me likey! Pic here: bit dot ly/LY1jHZ**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Glee nor the pictures used in these drabbles are mine.**

* * *

_the feeling of someone loving you_

…

He kisses the back of her neck, his tongue laving at that one spot that makes her weak and Rachel giggles, her small body pressing back onto his as she stretches and blinks the sleep from her eyes.

She turns around and smiles at him. "Morning."

"Afternoon." He smirks.

Her eyes widen as she lifts her head to look around and groans.

They're still on the floor of the living room, they didn't make it any further when they got in at two in the morning. Her shoes are haphazardly lying in front of the door, her dress tossed over the TV and her bra on the coffee table, right beside Finn's tie and a martini glass, the same glass she had in her hands all the way home.

Her Tony award is also sitting beside the glass.

Finn buries his face in her hair as he laughs and she smacks his chest.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"Why? Babe, you've been so tired and on edge since the nominations were announced, I figured you earned the right to sleep in. And besides," he nuzzles her ear with his nose and nibbles at her ear lobe. She whimpers as his breath wafts over her ear, "after last night, I wasn't sure you could walk."

She chuckles and turns in his arms, pushing him over onto his back and straddling him.

"Gee, what makes you think that?"

He stares unabashed at her naked chest and she has to grip his jaw to force his eyes to hers.

"Finn!"

His body is already hardening, and all he has to do is slide hers just a bit that way. His hands creep over her legs towards her waist.

"I'm sorry, distracted."

"Oh?" Her voice gets breathy as his hands move in lazy circles over her back and she rocks her hips backward, feeling him throb against her.

"Rach."

"Huh?"

She leans forward, her hair falling in a curtain around their faces and kisses his nose. His nails scrape over her back, his fingers running up and down as she breathes against him.

"Baby." He groans as she rubs her chest over his and giggles.

She sits up suddenly as he grips her waist and positions himself under her. She slides down onto him and his body goes hard as he throws his head back. She attaches her lips to his neck, licking his Adam's apple as his hands wrap around her waist.

"You feel so good." She murmurs.

He doesn't trust himself to speak and moans as her hands cradle his face, pressing their lips together as her hips rock achingly slow atop his.

* * *

**Reviews are better than martinis yall..**


	24. the timing of things

**A/N: Another short one, sweet and to the point! ;-) married!Finchel celebrating their first anniversary together.. Pic here: bit dot ly/N13rQv**

**Disclaimer: Glee nor pics are mine!**

* * *

_the timing of things_

It's quiet, too quiet when he opens his eyes.

She's not beside him when he does. It's early Tuesday morning and he doesn't have to go into work thankfully. And neither does Rachel. He sits up and looks around the bedroom, trying to listen for her movements elsewhere. It's too quiet; _where_ is his wife?

He slips from the bed, his socked feet moving him towards the hallway. He peeks into the reading room, nothing. She's not in the hallway bathroom either. The living room is sunny and bright and empty, but the aroma of coffee and orange pumpkin pancakes lure him towards the kitchen.

There's a basket on the counter and he's almost sure those are banana nut muffins beside a jug of orange juice, and a tray with napkins and forks. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips as his fingers creep towards the basket.

The whispered _pssst! _comes from behind him and he turns around slowly, his mouth dropping open as he takes in the sight before him.

She's dressed in white, an almost replica of the undergarments she wore on their wedding night. He's positive it's not the same because he legit ripped it to pieces to get it off her – he was hard the minute she appeared at the top of the aisle with her fathers, so damn the wait.

She twirls her hair around her fingers, blowing him a kiss with fire-engine red lipsticked lips and winks.

"Hello there, Mr. Hudson."

He wants to speak but - God gave men two heads and enough blood to only think with one at a time. Thankfully, they're both on the same page. He just stares at her while his body hardens.

She crosses her arms under her chest at his silence. His wife is small, like petite, but what she's wearing? Those pink heels make her legs look impossibly longer. The corset and panties she's dressed in covers a lot but it makes her breasts look amazing! and suddenly he wants it off her; his fingers are itching to pull the ribbons apart. Finally, he finds his voice.

"Mrs. Hudson."

Her eyes darken at his low seductive rumble and she tosses her dark-brown locks over her shoulder and walks slowly towards him, stopping when the tips of her shoes brush his toes.

"Happy anniversary." She whispers shyly.

He has a pretty good view of her chest and he looks over her shoulder, marveling at the view at her ass from his vantage point.

Really fucking happy anniversary. The bulge in his pyjama pants agree.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up." He murmurs. His finger leaves a trail of heated tingles from her back to her hip, across her belly, running along the top of her panties then across her hip again and up her arm, flicking her hair back behind her shoulder.

She shrugs lightly. "I wanted to get a head start on getting the first part of your anniversary gift ready."

"First?"

She nods behind him at the basket and coffee pot on the counter behind him. "I was planning on breakfast in bed."

His eyes flick to the spread on the counter and back to his wife. "Thanks."

Food is the last thing on his mind when she's standing in front of him dressed like that.

She presses her chest to his and pushes herself up in her heels to kiss his jaw, slowly making her way to his lips. She pulls back, meeting his eyes and then crushes their lips together, one hand twisting his fingers with hers, the other pushing its way into his hair. She groans into the kiss and pushes him backwards, his butt pressing into the stove.

His pulls his hand from hers and grips onto her waist and then hoists her up as she wraps one leg around his hip, his other hand resting on her thigh, his fingers creeping dangerously close to the bottom of her panties.

Rachel deepens the kiss and pulls back, smirking at the redness on his cheek and lips. "You look gorgeous in my lipstick."

He smirks. "Good. I'm going to kiss it off you."

He kisses her cheek again, trailing little nibbles over her jaw and down her neck.

"Finn." She breathes, gripping his shoulder tightly. "Breakfast."

"Good idea." He snares the can of whipped cream and walks her back towards the bedroom, stopping against a wall to drop some of the cream on his favourite spot on her neck. She pushes against his hardness, the heat from between her legs burning a path to his groin.

He growls and bites down hard on her shoulder, making her whimper. He walks hurriedly towards the room, tossing her onto the bed. Rachel tries to kick one of her shoes off and he stops her, gripping her ankle as he drops the can of whipped cream by her hips.

"No, no, you're keeping those on."

* * *

**A/N: What sayest thou?**


	25. the game of shadows

**A/N: this one is kinda raunchy, no idea where it came from, lol! Pic here: bit dot ly/Nih3TW**

**Disclaimer: Glee nor the pics used are mine.**

* * *

_the game of shadows_

See, the thing with his wife, everyone always thought she was an innocent angel. She acted the part quite well.

Little did they know.

He doesn't even think Artie knows, and they've been best friends since they were three, he's known her the longest.

So when Rachel walks into their apartment after spending the entire day doing God knows what, giving him a small smile and a wink, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to survive the rest of the night. She greets their friends, bringing in an ice cold bottle of ginger ale for him, a Red Stripe for Artie and Mike's Hard Lemonade for Mike, Sam, Santana and Puck. She returns later with a bowl of nachos and salsa, places them between the poker chips and walks out again.

"Berry's up to something." Santana remarks. He eyes his best friend and she stares back at him knowingly. It must be a woman thing.

But then Rachel's walking back towards them in a tiny pink jumper, her hair on top of her head and she puts a banana nut muffin in front of him, winks and then disappears down the hall to their bedroom.

He doesn't say anything. But he agrees with Santana; Rachel can be so mischievous when she's ready, the petite angelic look she has right now isn't fooling anyone.

The billiards table they're playing on is a huge one, just flip the sides over and it becomes a pool table, complete with roulette and blackjack tabletops. He's more of a poker player really, but his wife and her friends like blackjack so, yea.

He's sitting at the head of the table, Artie in his chair at the other end, Mike and Sam on his left, Puck and Santana facing them. Puck has the fold on his side up, so he can rest his drink on and they're actually playing with singles, so everyone's basically paying attention to their own hands.

The doorbell rings and Rachel hollers out that she ordered pizza and to please use napkins at the table. Artie offers to get the pizza (since he's winning) and Santana and Sam go get napkins and drink refills. He leans back in his seat, scanning his phone while everyone else gets food, they'll bring the pizza to the table soon enough.

He sees movement from the corner of his eye but ignores it, because it's more likely Rachel's dog and nearly yelps when something brushes by his leg. He thinks it's Mason but then he freezes in his seat when soft hands run up his leg, over his thigh and settle onto his crotch.

He tries to peek under the table and his wife winks at him as her fingers try to unzip his shorts. He looks around the table but no one's paying him any mind, Puck's laughing across the table with Mike and the others are milling around the kitchen.

_Fuck._

Rachel successfully gets his zipper down and wraps her hands around his hardness, the heat of him warring with the warmth of her hands and he bites back a groan as she strokes him.

Devil woman.

Santana walks back to the table and tosses a box between him and Puck and the other beside Sam and Mike. He stares with wide eyes as one by one they sit back at the table and Artie pulls the cards towards him to shuffle.

"Alright bitches. Who's ready to lose more money?"

He lets out a strangled sound as Rachel licks the length of him and Artie smirks.

Rachel does it again and he hurriedly grabs a slice of pizza and stuffs it into his mouth when she wraps her lips around him, stifling his moan.

"Hey, take it easy Finnocence, don't choke yourself before I've won all your money." Santana laughs.

He tries to glare at his best friend, then grips the edge of the table when Rachel takes him all the way in so he hits the back of her throat, then pulls out her tongue swirling at his tip. He stuffs the pizza further into his mouth.

Beneath the table, Rachel hands wrap around him, her tongue and lips all over him.

Artie deals and he pulls his cards into his hands, barely focusing on what's in his hands before Rachel twists her hands around him.

He folds immediately, one hand at his mouth as he tries to chew, not groan and not jerk his hips towards his wife's mouth under the table.

"Don't be a pussy, Hudson." Puck chuckles and he ups the ante.

He can't respond. He fights to retain his composure when Rachel does this trick where her hands squeeze him the same time her lips wrap around him and _fuck –_

His legs turn to jelly when her nails scrape along his thigh.

Puck wins the hand and he gleefully pulls his winnings towards him. He deals the next hand and when he pulls his cards into his hands, he has two Jacks and a joker. Bets are called and Rachel hums against him, he folds again, his hand going for his bottle of ginger ale, gulping the contents as his body vibrates with pleasure.

"Dude, just hand over all your money. You suck at this." Pucks laughs.

"Fuck you." He seethes at Puck.

And Rachel sucks him hard as her fingers fondle him.

How he manages to restrain from crying out, he doesn't know. He puts the glass of ginger ale to his forehead, letting the coolness soothe him as he squirts his release down her throat, his other hand gripping the table until his knuckles go white.

"Hey, Huddy, you alright?" Mike looks concerned as he stares at him.

He nods, not daring to speak as Rachel pulls him from her mouth and quickly crawls away, the folded table hiding her retreat around the corner.

He drops his head on the table to muffle his curses and grabs a handful of napkins to wipe the sweat gathered on his face.

"'s too fucking hot." He groans.

It's spring, and the a/c is on, the room is cool but after that, _fuck_, he doesn't trust his legs.

How their friends remained clueless through Rachel's ministrations, he'll never know and he's very grateful.

"Uh, gimme a sec." He manages, tugging his shirt down getting up quickly, wobbly legs heading towards their bedroom.

Rachel is smirking at herself, running her fingers through her hair, her eyes widening as they meet his in the mirror behind her.

"Think you're smart, eh?"

She winks and lifts a shoulder.

He walks up behind her, pressing his chest to her back, fists her hair in his hands and tilts her head backwards, pressing his lips to hers, plunging his tongue in her mouth. Rachel mewls and wraps her hand around his in her hair. Finn drags the bottom of her jumper up over her hips, his hands dipping between her legs, finding her warm and wet.

"Hmm. I think you enjoyed that as much as I did." He whispers against her lips.

His fingers slip insider her panties and Rachel bucks against his hand.

"_Finn._"

His fingers probe deeper and her head falls back against his chest, her hand going to her own, squeezing a nipple.

"Your game." She breathes, her head falling back as his fingers slide in and out.

"It can wait."

He lifts her in his arms and throws her onto the bed, tearing her panties aside as his tongue replaces his fingers, chuckling when Rachel grabs a pillow to cover his cries.

His wife was no angel, but she sure could scream like one.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I should apologize for the things I make Rachel and Finn do. But really, not even sorry! Reviews?**


	26. the anticipation

**A/N: another one short and sweet, but you get the idea? Pic here: bit dot ly/MKh4nO**

* * *

_the anticipation_

He wasn't sure if what he was seeing was real.

This necessarily wasn't a bad thing.

Rachel was laying on the bed, still dressed in her blouse and pencil skirt, legs spread with her heeled feet on the bed.

"Finn."

He grunts a reply, unable to tear his eyes away from the pinkness between her legs.

"Come." She lifts a hand, wetness glistening on her fingers beckoning him towards her.

He was about to, in his pants, pretty soon.

His legs move him forward and he stops between her leg, gazing down at the brown-eyed beauty laying on his bed.

She smirks up at him, dipping her finger between her legs again, dragging her hands to her lips. One finger slips into her mouth, then the next before going back between her legs.

"Down." She purrs.

His body complies without him telling it to, his fingers creeping towards the wet silkiness beckoning him. He licks his lips and touches them to her, Rachel purrs and grips his head, pushing her hips forward into his face as he spreads her leg wider.

"_Finn_." She moans and he chuckles against her, licking the length of her as her hands find purchase in his hair.


	27. the space between oxygen and your kiss

**A/N: This one was major hawt. Pic here: bit dot ly/MJzfY8**

**au Finchel, no clue what verse this is, but they're young, more likely 18/19 so, ahm, yea.**

* * *

_the space between oxygen and your kiss_

They argued.

The. Entire. Way. Home.

They'd been dating about five months and he's always known Rachel Berry was slightly crazy, he just didn't know how much of an understatement _that _was.

He turns to look at her and she's scowling at the rain outside her window, hands crossed over her chest. He's tried to apologize, several times, but she glares at him every time so he just gave up, nodding when she asked him to take her home.

As he drives towards her dorm, he tries again.

"Rach?" He knows she loves being called that, she beamed the first time he did, by accident really, and it never fails to earn him a smile. Maybe he'll be that lucky again.

She looks over at him, her eyes softening a bit as if she's refusing to smile and trying to stay mad at him. She blinks and turns back to the window.

He'll take it.

"I'm really sorry. I had no idea she was even going to be there."

She being his ex-girlfriend, who he'd caught making out with his teammate one evening in the locker room. He'd ended it there and then, nine months ago, but that didn't mean Quinn had stopped trying to weasel her way back into his life.

Like today: showing up in dorm room when his girlfriend was visiting for the weekend.

"Finn." She sighs and turns to him. "I know Quinn is gorgeous and you really loved her. I know it's stupid, but I can't help but think that just maybe, you still have feelings for her. Seeing her in your room like that, I mean, who's to say you won't just go back to her?"

He stops the car at a stoplight, turning to stare at her. It's the most she's said since they left his dorm. And it was a load of crap.

"Rachel, that's bullshit."

Her face hardens at the curse word and she turns around with a huff, glaring out her window again.

She can be so fricking aggravating at times. He looks sideway at her and frowns, turning the car towards the observatory he went to for this stupid astronomy class he had to take freshman year.

"Finn. I asked you to take me home."

"I will, but I'm not taking you home until you talk to me first."

"This is kidnapping." She snaps.

He snorts in laughter and pulls the car into a parking spot. He grabs her umbrella from behind him and hops out, running around to her side. She's locked the door, glaring out at him. He puts on his best pouty face and mouths _please _at her before she sighs and opens it. She jumps out and ignoring him, hurries towards the entrance.

He lopes easily after her, shaking water off her umbrella as he rests it just inside the door.

Rachel is standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed over her chest as she stares out at the garden below, rainwater dripping from the trees.

"I'm sorry about Quinn."

"You've already said that."

"But you don't believe me."

She turns around to him, the hurt evident on her face as she stares at him. He walks slowly up the stairs until he's standing right in front of her, towering over her petite frame.

"Finn, she was sitting on your bed. Naked. Waiting for you. I can't compete with that! She looks like some blonde Barbie doll and I'm just _me_. Every guy I know wants her, and-,"

He kisses her, hard enough that she's surprised and stops talking.

"Rachel, if I wanted to be with someone else, I would be." His voice softens as he stares down at her. "I _want_ to be with you. You are beautiful and if it takes me forever and a day to convince you, I'm up for it."

She surprises him then, jumping on top of him and he catches her as he stumbles backwards. She wraps her legs around his waist and presses her lips to his, peppering kisses across his face.

She cradles his face in her hands, rubbing at the scruff he hasn't shaved off since exams and kisses him hard, rubbing her tongue against his bottom lip, slipping it inside when he moans against her mouth.

He backs her up against the glass wall, and he's pretty sure people can see them from outside despite the pouring rain, but he really doesn't care because now his girlfriend is licking the rain from his neck, her fingers pushing through his wet hair.

She's wearing a dress and with her legs around his waist, it's easy for him to rub his hands over her bottom, she moans into his mouth when he squeezes her and her thighs squeeze his waist too, rubbing her lower half against his.

She pulls back, her eyes dark as she stares at him then tugs his shirt up, pushing it off his shoulders as she balances against the wall.

"Rachel, we're standing in full view of the window." He groans as she licks his neck.

"Don't care." She mumbles.

She pulls back again and tries to pull his button of his jeans from the hole and he has to stop her.

"Finn." She's staring at his lips.

"I want you to fuck me here. Now."

He's 100 per cent sure she didn't drink anything today. And he made sure Puck or Sam weren't smoking weed when she stopped by. So please excuse him for standing there like a fish out of water as his girlfriend tugs her dress over her head and tosses it aside.

The fact that she's not wearing a bra decides for him, and he wraps his hands around her waist and kisses the fuck out of her, her nails scraping along his back as her hips rub against him.

His pants are gone in record time and he uses one hand and rips her panties off her just as he buries himself inside her heat. She bites down onto his shoulder as his hips pull back, mewling as her head falls back. She braces her elbows on the glass wall and he puts his hands on either side of her, dropping his head onto her chest as his hips rock against hers.

"_Finn. Baby. Fuck_."

He doesn't remember what they were fighting for. He doesn't care. But he'll gladly have more fights like this if this is the way she wants to make up.

His palms slap against the glass behind her as her hips gyrates above his and he's pretty sure he sees someone pointing up at them, but really with Rachel Berry in his arms, she eclipses everything else.

It's him and her and it feels so fucking amazing.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, hmm. Nah, not gonna apologize this time, lol!**


	28. the moment my skin brushed against yours

**A/N: I love this picture. It's just.. ah. Here: bit dot ly/LIDbek**

**firefighter!Finn and Broadway!Rachel.**

* * *

_the moment my skin brushed against yours_

She was already in the shower when he came home. Usually she'd still be at the theatre until late, but she was home, and singing and he really just wants to hold her in his arms.

Rachel wasn't that pleased when he came home and told her he wanted to join the fire department. She stared at him for five minutes with wide eyes before hugging him close, telling him she'd support him no matter what he wanted to try. She wasn't a fan of the idea, she's seen enough news reports and heard enough stories about the horrors that he'd face, but the more he talked about it, the more he felt like this was what he should be doing; she'd smiled and said she'd always have his back.

He loved her for it.

He's good at his job, he loves what he does but there are days when no matter what they've done they just can't save everyone. They lost three people today, and there was a firefighter in the hospital. He'd done his best, it just… it wasn't good enough.

He leans against the bathroom door, listening to her voice as she sang. His wife could sing the phone book and it would be soothing to him, he didn't care.

Her singing cuts off as she opens the shower door and sees him.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully, beaming at him. Her smile falls as she sees the sadness in his eyes. "Finn, you alright?"

He nods, too tired to speak.

Rachel steps out of the shower and walks over to him. She wipes away the dirt on his cheek then takes his hand, leading him towards the shower and pulls him inside fully clothed. She pulls his shirt and undershirt off, bending down to tug his shoes off as well.

He lets her undress him, not because he's too tired, although he really is, but every time she touches him a little part of his stress fades away.

They're standing under the warm shower spray, skin to skin and he wraps her in his arms, burying his nose in her hair, the smell of strawberries and _Rachel_ melting into his skin and he just stays there, with her all around him, and lets the sound of her voice wash away the horrors of his day.

"You want to talk about it?" She asks quietly.

"Not really."

He pulls away from her, caresses her cheek as she looks up at him.

She nods and reaches for his shower gel and wash rag, squeezing the soap onto it. She takes his hand from her face and rubs the rag on the dirt there, working her way up his arm and his shoulder, turning him around to wash his back and down the other side.

She hums as she washes him, he doesn't know this song but the melody wraps around him, just like Rachel has and settles in his skin, just like Rachel has.

She makes soothing circles over his back, discarding the rag as her fingers dig into the knots in his shoulder and he drops his head onto the wall in front him. The water starts to run cool and she presses soft kisses onto his back, her lips warm against his skin.

She dips under his arms and runs her hands over his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling at his hair.

She kisses his chest as her fingers massage his hair and his stress slowly morphs into hunger. He hoists up her up against the wall, chest to chest and tastes her lips.

He loses himself in her kiss, her tongue slowly battling for dominance with his, her nails scraping lazily over his back. He feels her nipples pebble against him and swallows her moan when his fingers creep up her sides to lightly pinch them between their bodies.

Her purr starts in the back of her throat and when she squeezes her legs around his waist, she slides easily onto him, her warmth spreading from where they were joined to his arms wrapped around her. He manouvers them around in the small space so his back is to the wall while she pushes herself up and down the length of him.

This is what he needed: Rachel.

They don't need words to communicate really. They've been together long enough that she understands his body as much as he understands hers. He doesn't want to talk about the horrors he's faced today, but with her, she can help him forget.

It's slow and steady, they don't need to rush, he can easily lose himself in her, feel the steady burn coiling and uncoiling as she moves, hair tossed back, swallowing her breathy sighs, kissing away the water running over her skin.

It's different from very other time they've been together like this in the past five years. He finds comfort in her touch, her fingers soothing his terror away, her kiss reminding him of why it is he does what he does. On days like these he knows he could never get through it without her here and he's immensely glad for it.

Rachel kisses his jaw, breathing hard against his face, one hand settled over his heart, the other on the wall behind his head. She whispers his name as she moves atop him, her body tightening around him as the fire he strokes deep inside gets hotter.

"Finn." She moans.

He smiles, his first true smile since he got home.

His hands slip between them, finding her secret spot. "Let go, baby girl."

And she does, wrapping her arms around his chest, her head buried in his neck as heat washes over her. She pulls him over with her, his body going hard as she milks him pulling the stress and drama and horror he faced today.

He holds her like that until their bodies comes down from the clouds they'd floated away on. He whispers _i love you_ into her cheek, and he's not sure she hears him, but she squeezes her arms around his neck, kissing just beneath his ear.

His body responds as usual, immediately hardening inside her and his wife just chuckles, tossing her wet hair behind her shoulders, giving him better access to her neck.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to tone down on the smuttiness and tried to make this a genuinely sweet entry, comfort for Finn in Rachel's arms after a horrible day. Did it work? Reviews are love :)**


	29. the once, twice

**A/N: This one was kind of cliché. But I went with it, lol! Pic here: bit dot ly/MPL81B**

* * *

_the once, twice_

They were definitely going to be late.

She was standing at the door dressed in a long black jacket and heels with an overnight tote at her side.

"Hi."

"Hey." He responds, raising an eyebrow.

Stilettos and a jacket. He's tempted to say something but doesn't, just steps aside, bidding her entry.

"Ready to go?" She asks, her eyes wide and innocent.

He nods, then stops. "Rachel. Are you dressed under that thing?" He points at the jacket she has tightly wrapped around her.

"Not… technically."

The sides of the jacket fall away and his mouth falls open. She was naked. Aside from black fishnet stockings from her waist to her toes, her silver earrings and chain, she was nude.

They were _definitely_ going to be late.

And he was hard.

"You drove over here in that?"

She shakes her head coyly. "No, I took a taxi."

He stares at her with wide eyes.

She walks toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her chest pressing into his.

She licks his lips and his hardness jumps in his pants.

"No, no, wait. Stop." he pushes her away gently.

"You're trying to tell me you were in a car _with another man_ with no clothes on?"

He wasn't sure if he was more angry or turned on. She was smiling, her devilish smile. He licks his lips. The taste of her lip gloss stained them. The taste of her.

She steps towards him again, her hands dipping inside the waist of his jeans, wrapping her fingers around him. He grips onto the desk near him.

"Yes… and all I could think of, was having you-" she squeezes, "inside me."

Her eyes were dark and mischievous. She bites her lip, winking at him, an invitation to taste her, so he does. She tastes just how he knew she would: dark, sweet and dangerous.

She rubs her chest against his, her delectable lady parts squishing deliciously against his chest and he was wearing too much many clothes. Her mouth brushes over his and it took considerable effort to part from her long enough to wrench his shirt over his head, and then he was kissing her again, sucking her tongue hard, licking her full lips.

She tastes like sin and heaven and cherries and trouble.

Her nails scrape along his back and he grips onto her waist. He knows her body well enough and knew his own better to know they'll never make it to the bedroom.

Kitchen counter.

He walks her backwards, his hands roaming over her taut body, pinching and scraping, loving the little sounds that escape. They stop, her ass pressing onto the ceramic counter in the kitchen and he lifts her up so she was nestled atop it, her legs quickly wrapping around him.

She was slick. His fingers found her secret skin, coated with her juices, ripping apart her stockings and slipping inside slowly. Her lips left his and attach themselves to his neck. She moans, rubbing herself against her hand. He pushes her back, capturing a nipple with his teeth, biting hard to hear her moan.

"Ooooh. If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum before we even get started properly." She mutters.

"That's kinda the point." He chuckles and claims the other nipple, his teeth and tongue playing a familiar dance as he moves more fingers inside her.

She throws her head back, her body almost parallel with the counter. Her breathing was erratic as he watches her; her eyes were closed, lips pressing hard together as her body welcomes his ministrations.

His thumb circles her clit as his body pushes slowly into hers. Her eyes snap to his as her lips open on a silent moan, breathing his name. Her eyes slip closed closed again as her body flattens, laying on top of the counter, one leg over his shoulder and one hand entwined with his.

He could feel one of her heels pressing into his ass and he uses his other hand to rip away more of her stocking for better access, kissing along her thigh, her toes wiggling in her heels. He kisses her ankle, running my fingers along her foot, legs, thigh and moving to where they were joined, rubbing his fingers against her clit with every move.

Her body felt like it was vibrating beneath his.

She reaches her hand down to cover his as their fingers glide through her wetness. She mutters unintelligible words and he bends to kiss her and she bites him, her body squeezing from inside when she does.

"Shit."

He bucks against her, losing his rhythm; their bodies were slick with sweat, and she pinches his nipples, her eyes slitted as she watches him, that devilish grin back on her face.

"Is this was you were thinking about? Sitting in a taxi, with no clothes on?"

She nods, heads falling back onto the counter as his hips rock forward.

"Is this what you wanted?"

She bites her lip again, her body shuddering and almost lifting off the counter as he pulls out and swiftly impales her again.

"Fuck yes! Finn!" she moans. His hands grips onto to her hips as he slams into her and she grabs one of his hands to muffle her screams, slipping her thumb inside her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it as she sucks hard.

His hips move against hers, the slapping of skin mixed with their grunts and groans and she bites down onto his thumb as her walls clamp down hard around his hardness, refusing to let go as he spill every bit of his love inside her.

She lays atop the counter, spent, her chest heaving as sweat rolls off him and drips onto her. She grins, reaching her arms towards him so he can lay his head on her chest. He does, and she kisses the wet hair on my forehead, rubbing his neck as their breathing synchronize.

"Do you ever do anything normal?"

She chuckles before answering. "If I was anything near normal, I wouldn't be much fun, now would I?"

He turns his face into her skin, his face mashed against her breasts. "Good point."

"And we're in this for the fun, right?"

He turns his head to look at her, big, beautiful brown eyes sparkling in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He nods slowly, kissing her between the breasts and stand up, slipping from her wetness.

"Come on, we have somewhere to be."

He helps her down from the counter and she has to grab onto him as her legs wobble.

He laughs lightly.

"Sure you can walk in those heels? After that?"

She cuts her eyes at hi and slips them off then takes his hand and grins, walking backward to the bathroom.

They shower together, trying to keep their actions chaste as they wash each other. Still, he takes her again, slowly… his name whispering on her lips, their fingers clasped tightly together as his body presses hers onto the cool shower walls. Yep, resistance was futile.

Pulling away from one last lingering kiss, she slips from the shower, grabbing a huge towel as she walks to the bedroom. He follows her, drying his body as he went.

He glances at the clock and frowns; good thing he had made two dinner reservations.

"Can you be ready in twenty minutes?" He looks over at her. She nods in response.

He grins, holding up his hands in surrender. "OK." _Women._

He dries off and pulls his boxers on, walking past her to get his clothes from the closet. She has her back to him as she finger-combs her curls, the towel tight around her chest.

When he steps out of the closet she was bent over, pulling on a new pair fishnet stockings.

His body purred and his pants got tighter.

He stood there, watching as her as she pulls one foot up, then the other, slipping the dark, satiny material up her impossibly long legs and then thighs, over her hips, settling it in place at her waist. He narrows his eyes at her.

"No underwear?"

She meets his eyes in the mirror and shakes her head twice. She holds his gaze as she straightens, adjusting the straps on a barely there dark green bra and steps into an olive green dress.

"Zip me up?" she asks. He steps forward, pulling the zipper from just above her ass, up her back right below the heart tattoo inked into her right shoulder.

"Thanks." She blows him a kiss.

He steps back, watching her as she does the finishing touches on her outfit, contemplating whether to undress her again or go through with the night's plans.

His mind was almost made up when she bends over again, giving him a generous view of her ass and lady parts as she pulls on thigh-high stiletto boots. But the little vixen had other plans.

Strutting past him, she pats his groin then jingles the car keys, long lashes brushing her cheek as she winks at him.

"Hurry up lover boy. I'll get the car started."

And then she left.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too cliched ;-)**


	30. lick you

**A/N: An anon on tumblr suggested I write this and I caved. OOC Finn and Rachel, in high school, but over 18 to appease my wanton mind, being extremely naughty. This pic is extremely NSFW so hide your screen if you're gonna peek. Here - bit dot ly/ObJdkS**

* * *

_lick you_

So, like, he couldn't feel his toes.

There was this tingling, numb feeling in his feet and holy fuck his dick felt like it was being bathed in wet heat, silky, soft and it just felt really, really, incredible.

This is a first for him, and her, but jeez, is it bad to say she's doing it like a pro? He's seen pictures and Puck's given him a few DVDs but holy hell, how did he not know this existed before?

And Rachel?

Fuck.

"Rach.." His mouth moves but no sound comes out of his throat because his dick _is hitting the back _of Rachel's.

He squeezes his eyes shut, gripping onto the side of his chair so hard it _hurts._ His girlfriend hums around the head of his dick and even closed his eyes rolls back in his head.

He whimpers – fucking whimpers like a _bitch_, fuck you – when she does it again and he has to physically fight himself from not grabbing her hair and holding her head in place. It feels good, too good and he could die right now and not give a flying fuck.

Rachel backs him out of her mouth, her tongue running underneath him, like she's licking a lollipop. She twirls her tongue around the tip and gives a light suck just as the knuckles of her fingers press into the skin underneath his balls.

"_Fuck_." He squeaks and his girlfriend giggles, the sound sending another ripple of pleasure from his cock through the rest of him. He opens his eyes to look down at her and he thinks she looks ridiculously sexy.

It's strange really, seeing his perfectly poised, polished, neat, Doc Marteens, pink sweaters and plaid skirt-wearing girlfriend on her knees with his dick in her mouth, but watching her swallow him, inch by inch, her nose pressing into the hair over his crotch, it's an aphrodisiac in itself.

He knows he's the only man to see her like this, and the thought makes him harder. He's supposed to be the only man who ever will. One day.

Rachel winks at him, her hand finding his and she pushes it into her hair, moaning when his fingers grip tighter off their own accord. She hums happily and fists his cock between her small hands, twisting alternately and _jesus fuck me sideways –_

No. Gag. Reflex.

He idly remembers the conversation they'd had about this, you know, talking bout sex and stuff, and Rachel had all these printouts of what to expect the first time, things they could try and although he knew fuck all about going down on her, he did it because she looked so pretty and smelled so good and he wanted to know if she tasted just as good.

(She did.)

And even though she didn't do it back to him that night, he didn't care, seeing her like that was ten times better. Because she loved him, and trusted him and he fucking gave her her first orgasm.

Rachel sliding to her knees as soon as he walks in?

He opens his eyes to stare at her again, watching her bob up and down on his dick, her tongue swirling around and over him.

She starts to pump him slowly, her lips suctioned to the tip of his dick and she holds his eyes as she does.

She gets off on this, she's making all these happy sounds and rubbing her legs together and if she keeps –

- _fuck._

If she keeps doing that he'll cum in a second.

"Finn."

When she breathes his name over his dick and twists her hands and pressing those fucking knuckles into his balls, his body just reacts, his cock jumping in her hand and she fucking licks the little drop of precum.

Like a runny ice cream cone.

_Jesus._

She starts sucking him harder, her fingers gently rolling and squeezing his balls and he wants to ask her where the fuck did she learn all this –

His toes curl beneath her and he grabs onto her hair, trying to pull her away –

"Fuck, _Rach – _I'm gonna…"

She takes him in deeper, and he hits the back of her throat again. His heart feels like its about to jump through his chest and run off its beating so hard when she uses her fucking _teeth _to scrape him and he's done.

He comes hard, bucking against the back of her throat and she swallows, milking his dick, her throat muscles tickling the head of his dick. She doesn't stop until he slack and breathing hard, his shirt soaked with sweat and he stares at her with wide eyes.

She pulls him free, kisses the tip of his dick and pushes him back inside his pants, smiling innocently as she does.

She smacks her lips, wipes her hand over her mouth and sits back at the desk, pulling her Math homework towards her.

"We were on question five, right?"

Her voice is husky as she speaks and he really wants to drag that skirt up, rip her panties off and fuck her until she's screaming his name.

Instead, he lays his head on the desk, trying to control his breathing, his hands gripping and ungripping the pencil clutched in his sweaty palms.

His girlfriend was very talented.

She had an excellent voice.

But with her tongue and – he never thought he'd ever say this out loud but fuck – he really loves her throat, she was fan_-fucking-_tastic.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna go hide my face like an ostrich and think of what I should say to Cory & Lea when I apologize for picturing them like this.**

**Yea.**


	31. its been too long since I've tasted your

**A/N: I wasn't planning to update this one so soon, trying to make some headway in the the other outstanding fics, BUT, I got asked to do this, and from I saw it, well, the idea wouldn't leave me alone! So, I hope you do enjoy.. pic here: bit dot ly/N86lnE**

**For GeekyGleek cuz she asked nicely ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Glee not the pics are mine.**

* * *

_its been too long since I've tasted your kiss_

To say she was surprised, would be an understatement.

But, being Rachel Berry, and true to form, she keeps her composure, finishing her solo to thunderous applause, curtseying neatly before hurrying backstage.

She glares at Quinn and Kurt as she approaches them.

"You could have told me he would be here!" She hisses.

"And miss this look on your face?" Kurt snickers and winks. She blushes, looking back quickly at the stage so she doesn't miss her cue. From where she's standing she can't see him in the audience, but the mere fact that he was _here, _goosebumps skittered over her spine and her heart started beating too fast.

Living in a different state than your boyfriend was torture. And not just the physical kind. Although late nights, early mornings, stolen kisses and heated fingers haunted her dreams every night.

But not being able to look at him while she told him about her day, not being able to share a new recipe she'd perfected or not being able to sing with him. She loved their makeout sessions the most, constantly interrupted by impromptu duets. Finn's voice made her blood boil, her heart beat too fast and her palm sweaty.

He lovesher, she had to keep reminding herself of that, even if he went to college elsewhere, and only had phone calls, texts and Skype to communicate until the rare occasions they could be together. They loved each other, she had to hold on to that.

The floor manager gave her her next cue to go on stage and Quinn and Kurt clapped their hands and squealed as she flits onto the lighted stage.

Her friends weren't even supposed to be backstage but NYADA and FIT had a correlating design course and Kurt was already top of his class, of course he was at their production. And Quinn, well, Kurt smuggled her backstage.

She hops and twirls and spins around with her cast mates on stage, his broad smile in her mind as she sings her heart out. She's breathless at the end of the number, and the end of the play, everyone on stage in one line as they bow to the audience.

Kurt comes on stage with a large bouquet of flowers and hands them to her winking, and she immediately knows it's from Finn. She finds him in the darkness and he's the tallest one there of course, clapping loudly, whistling and pointing to her on stage.

Her cheeks flush hot and her heart stutters in her chest.

She really likes this being in love feeling – absence does make the heart grow stronger.

…

And the passion more intense.

She's really glad he's here, she almost mauls him the cast dressing room.

Kurt has to pull her away from Finn's kiss to get her out of the costume. They leave him with Quinn and Kurt wraps his fingers around her wrist and drags her to the dressing room.

"Rachel. You look like you're about two seconds from manhandling my brother."

She bites her lips and fans herself. "Is it just me or has he gotten impossibly hotter since the Christmas?"

Kurt gives her a wry smile and hands over her robe. "I wouldn't know. But the sooner you get out of my costume, the sooner you can go find out."

She's undressed and redressed in record time, Kurt smirking as he hangs her costume on the racks with others and is out the door and in Finn's arm before he can say anything else.

"Your cast party?" Finn queries as she tugs him down the aisle.

"There'll be another. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I thought you had a game tonight? I was taping it."

"The game was yesterday, Rach. And I drove up afterwards. I couldn't miss your spring recital, could I?" He pulls her to his chest – much firmer and developed since two years of college football – and runs his fingers through her hair.

"You were phenomenal." He kisses the side of her mouth and she wraps her arms around him. No matter what critics might say, Finn's opinion will always overshadow everyone else's.

"Where are you staying?" she pulls away from him to continue dragging him down the aisle and out the doors, she waves at some of her castmates milling about and apologizing for bailing.

"Come on. I'll show you." He takes her fingers in his, and pulls her close to his side as they down the street. He takes her elbow when they get to a Marriott hotel. He waves at the front desk and the gentleman nods at him.

"Here?" she looks up at him.

"I kind of promised you I'd take you here, remember?"

She does. It feels so long ago. The night didn't end the way she had wanted, but it was worth the wait. And right now, it's been too long.

…

Her hands are around his neck as they stumble through the door. They hurriedly undress each other and fall onto the bed in a mass of limbs and she moans when he pushes inside her, too impatient to wait for anything else.

He presses her into the sheets, their lips glued together, hands seeking, bodies slick and heated as they fall over together with blended sighs.

…

She wakes up a little while later and Finn isn't beside her.

She panics for three seconds before turning her head to the side and glimpses the small tray set up on the table. Champagne and strawberries. She smiles and turns onto her back, the smell on Finn on the sheets beside her.

The bathroom door opens and he walks out, a towel wrapped around his waist and another drying his hair. He pauses when he meets her eyes, and a faint blush spreads from her cheek and down her neck over her chest. She covers her chest with her hands and Finn hurries over, dropping the wet towel he had in his hands.

"No. Don't hide."

She worries at her bottom lip as he sits onto the bed.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He touches a finger to her shoulder and her skin burns where he does. He trails his fingers over her arm, and pulls her hands away from her chest.

"Beautiful." He breathes.

Her blush gets even deeper as she stares up at him and he meets her eyes and winks, pulling away slightly.

Her eyes watch him as he pulls the bottle of chilled champagne from the holder, deftly uncorking it. He turns back to her and crawls onto the bed, lying beside her.

"What are you doing?"

He tilts the bottle to his lips, smiling at her as he takes a sip.

"Improving the taste of this champagne."

The cold fizziness hits her heated skin as Finn tilts the bottle over her body and where it falls he licks it from her. He peeks up at her and she's staring at him with wide eyes that slip closed as he pours more champagne over her chest.

He laves at her breasts, circling one nipple then the other with his cold tongue.

"Finn."

She squirms beneath his ministrations and he uses his free hand to hold her down. Her nipples are hard and pebbled when he makes his way down her body, following the intoxicating flavor of her taste mixed with champagne as it pools in her belly button.

She squeals and her body arches off the bed when his tongue dips inside to lick it from her.

_"Jesus."_ She breathes.

Finn chuckles, his warm breath, and the cold liquid on her skin sending goosepimples all over her. "Wrong name sweetheart."

He pours more champagne beneath her thighs and she jumps, sitting up on her arms as she watches him. He kisses his way down on thigh to the next, nibbling at the skin behind her knees and down her legs.

She's fisting the sheets in her hands when he pours champagne over her toes and sucks each digit into his mouth.

She screams lightly, grabbing a pillow to cover her face. He licks the inside of her foot, kissing her heel and repeats the actions with her other leg.

He trails cold kisses up the inside of her thigh and she stuffs the pillow harder over her face when he pours the champagne over her secret skin, his hot tongue delving between her folds to lick her dry.

He tugs the pillow from her, sets the bottle aside and stretches his hands up over her breasts, plucking at her nipples. Her hips buck forward as his tongue plunges inside and out, swirling, his lips pulling at the sensitive nub at the fold of her legs.

She's muttering unintelligible words as he tastes her, again and again, moaning against her mouth, his fingers pinching and twisting at her breasts.

Her hand fly to press his face into her when she feels her orgasm creeping over her. Finn trades his tongue for a finger, his lips lightly licking at her.

"Finn, Finn, I'm – I'm –,"

She almost moans as he pulls away from her.

He kisses her the same time he pushes inside her and her nails scrape over his back, and he grunts into her mouth, swallowing her moan when she does, her body vibrating beneath him.

He smiles into the kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth, her nectar mixed with champagne sweet and tart on his lips. She licks the wetness from his face as she rides out her orgasm, feeling him fill her and pull out and fill her again.

She rests her head at the space between his neck and shoulder, her nails roaming over his back, sighing happily.

She flips him over, his hardness still buried inside her. He brushes her hair from her face, grinning at the mischievous look on her face.

She kisses him softly and then licks his face from his cheek up to his ear and nips lightly at him.

"My turn."

He groans as her body clenches his tightly, her hips rocking back and forth as she reaches for the forgotten champagne bottle on the night table.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I'm that cruel. Hehe.**


	32. times like these

**A/N: AU Finchel where Finn reconnects with his wife. Extremely NSFW, so ah, hide your screen. Picture here: bit dot ly/NwuXCm**

* * *

_times like these_

She was used to it really. Finn's late hours. Since he'd gotten the promotion to Division Chief – the youngest Brooklyn's ever had. She was proud, immensely so. It's just – she actually missed seeing her husband.

When he wasn't at the firehouse he'd started at, Finn was at city council meetings, seminars and a host of other conventions. He was excited about his job, he always he was meant for two things: being her husband and being a firefighter.

He was excellent at both.

She just wishes he was around more.

Today for example, she was having dinner with the other actors from her second workshop, she was behind the scenes with Kurt on this one, and even though her best friends would be there tonight, she kinda hoped he would be too.

But he was to fly in from LA tomorrow, and she'd made sure she cleared her schedule, she wanted no interruptions from some alone time with her husband.

"Where you headed?"

She spins around in a fright, her curling iron at the ready, her heavy brush in the other hand.

Finn stands leaning against the doorjamb, tie loosened, hair messy. He looks tired.

She rests a hand over chest, tossing her curling iron aside. "You're lucky I love you. Make some noise next time."

He grins and walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her, enveloping her smaller body with his. She loves that he's so big, she always feels protected and safe in his arms.

Home.

"I'm sorry. I really couldn't wait until tomorrow to fly home. It sucks that I'm away from you so often." He murmurs to her hair.

She presses her cheek against his chest, squeezing him tightly, immersing herself in his familiar smell, the hardness of his chest. She props her chin on his chest, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"I hate when you leave, but I'm always happy when you come back."

He smiles down at her and rests his hand on her lower back and gently touches his lips to hers. "I'm home now. And will be for the next five months, hopefully."

She grins up at him. "Yeah?"

He nods, his own smile spreading.

"Good!" She twirls from his arms and back to her dresser, slipping in the earrings he'd bought for her eighteenth birthday.

"We can have dinner in bed and I can send someone else to cover for me at the studio." She looks back him and he nods again and winks.

"So, where to?" he sits on the bed, watching her as she slips her camisole on over her garters. Rachel meets his eyes in the mirror, recognizing that familiar look when he's about to drag her onto the bed.

"I'm going to the cast dinner. Remember my workshop? Yep. I'm taking Santana with me. I think she has a little crush on my female lead." She sighs and stands up, running her fingers through the mass of curls over her shoulder.

"Hmmm."

In just that sound, her husband manages to convey _so much_.

She looks at him in the mirror again, and he's staring at with something akin to hunger in his eyes. That part of her, that seems to always react to _that_ look, purrs and she bites her lip, glancing at the clock overhead. She's always on time, and she has an hour or so before anything starts and right now, she thinks four days away from her husband requires some tardiness.

She rubs her legs together, breath catching as he reaches over and palms her backside with his large hands.

"Finn…"

"Hmmm, baby?"

"I missed you." She whispers, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"You really have no idea how much I've missed you." He growls. He turns her around, lifting her onto his lap, his lips against hers. He leans back, with her on top, his face at her chest, as he bites her nipples against her bra and she moans, gripping onto his shoulders.

"Finn."

She's impatient as he is, and he's going much too slow.

He pushes her up further still, his lips brushing across her stomach, nipping at her belly button. He pushes her onto knees, kissing her at the heat between her thighs.

He slides down onto to bed, nipping at the insides of her thighs as his smacks her behind. She moans, pressing herself into his hands.

"I'm gonna take that as proof that you missed me, huh?" He chuckles, smiling as she does it again.

She tosses her hair over her shoulder and looks over at him with a glare. "_Finn._"

He chuckles, slips her underwear aside and presses his tongue to her wetness.

"Jesus." She grunts, her body jerking under his mouth. She grabs his hand with hers, looking behind her to see her husband on his back between her legs, still dressed in his suit, his hardness straining against his pants.

His warm breath washes over her, tongue probing, teeth nipping, lips pulling. She shudders as his tongue dips inside her and she grips the sheets tight, her knees wobbling as waves of pleasure ripples through her.

"Baby." She whimpers.

Finn takes his time, lapping her until she keens under his ministrations, burying her face in the pillows as she screams through her orgasm.

He plunges his tongue inside her heat again and she cries out, slapping the sheets beside her, squeaking in protest when Finn pulls away from her.

He pulls her to him, his hardness against her silkiness and wraps her hair in his hands as he slowly pushes inside her. Her body shudders in invitation and he pulls her to her knees, wrapping his arm around her chest and turns her head to his, pressing soft kisses against her lips.

"I missed you." He murmurs, his body moving inside hers.

"I missed you too, baby." She breathes, clutching his hair as his body pleasures hers.

She's used to it really. Finn's late hours. No matter how long he spent away, when he came back, they'd spend at least the same time in bed where he'd try and make it up to her.

* * *

**A/N: Ah.. this picture was really naughty, and was very inspirational. What'd you think?**


	33. summer kissin'

**A/N: AU Finchel and a summer of record proportions. Picture here: bit dot ly/M7IPH2**

* * *

_summer kissin'_

"Why is it so freakin hot?" She moans. She gulps down the remainder of her lemonade, the ice clinking in the glass as she sets it beside Kurt's.

He grumbles from beside her, fanning his face with a magazine furiously, eager for some coolness. The a/c in their crappy apartment was busted and she was pretty sure she was slowly melting from the heat. Finn and Santana were at work and she and her best friend ditched the outside to lay on their little balcony, soaking up as much breeze as they could get

Which wasn't a lot.

"It feels like I'm in the tenth circle of hell." Kurt mutters.

She grunts in assent.

His phone rings from inside and he mutters silent expletives before getting to his feet and stomping insolently towards it. She hears him squeal happily a second later and come rushing back outside.

"There's a sale a Goldmann-Sachs!" he says breathlessly.

She cranes her head back to look at him. "And?"

"Rachel. It's a sale!"

"For men's clothes." She mumbles.

He rolls his eyes at her and disappears back inside.

It's this hot on her balcony and he wants her to put on _clothes _to go outside in this heat to buy more _clothes_?

Hell no.

Kurt reappears at the door way and she drags her eyes open, looking up at him lazily.

He's dressed in jeans and a white shirt buttoned to his sleeves. "Last chance."

She looks back down at her tiny shorts and cami. She looks back up at him and shakes her head.

"Suit yourself. Least I can do is dress my brother properly. Lord knows you don't have a clue outside of jeans and t-shirts." He mutters as he heads to the front door.

"I heard that!" she hollers. The slamming of the front door answers her and she snickers, grabbing the discarded magazine before closing her eyes as she resumes fanning herself.

The front door reopens a minute later and she grins to herself.

"Really, Kurt. You couldn't even last five minutes in the heat outside."

He doesn't answer her and she laughs, fanning herself harder.

She hears quiet footsteps at Kurt comes closer. But these footfalls are heavier and the unmistakable scent of Finn suddenly permeates the room.

He's trying to surprise her, maybe, so she doesn't speak, just folds her hands over her stomach, eyes still closed.

It's quiet, just the chatter and passing cars several floors down and she gasps, eyes flying open and something deliciously cold brushes against her chest.

Her eyes fly open and Finn is staring over her, kneeling upside down as his eyes stare at the ice cube sitting on her chest then flicker to hers.

"Hi." She breathes.

"Hi yourself." One side of his mouth pulls up as he focuses on the small ice cube again.

"Hot?"

She shrugs. "A little."

He nods, watching the water melting run between her breasts. His eyes darken as they flicker back to hers.

"Good day? You're home from the station early." She murmurs, focusing on his FDNY t-shirt stretching across his chest.

"Nelson wanted some extra time, his sister's getting married in a couple of days, I gave him my shift, so I can pick up his then." His nostrils flare as her nipples harder under his stare and the melting ice still on her chest.

"Oh. Cool." Her breathy voice responds.

Finn meets her eyes again and smirks, his long fingers reaching out to rub the ice over her chest, dipping between the valley of her breasts and over her neck.

"That feels-," she swallows as her eyes flutter and desire clenches her stomach, "good."

Her boyfriend nods, still upside down and his finger sneaks under her bra, her nipple already hard from the cold, he pushes the bra aside, freeing her breast and rubs the cube over her peak.

"Wow."

Finn chuckles and does it again.

He frees the other breast and repeats the action.

She's already wet, her fingers on her thigh and she looks up at him, biting her lip. He's watching her hand as it creeps towards her shorts.

Damn the heat, if they get messy, they can get clean, and she's had two showers already, that, at least, still works.

Suddenly Finn leans over and claims her nipple, his mouth still cool as his lips pull at her. She arches into him just as her hand dips beneath the waist band of her shorts. Finn tugs her hand free, bringing her wet fingers to her breast, his tongue passing over them as he flicks at her nipples.

"Baby, we really should go inside." She grunts as he bites her, using her hand beneath his to fondle her breasts.

"Hmmm."

She arches under his mouth again, torn between giving her neighbours a show or moving Finn's fingers downward. He makes the decision for her, lifting her over his shoulder, her legs at his back as he hurries towards their bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: So, I always think that's uber sexy..**


	34. prelude to boredom

**A/N: AU Finchel where Rachel is bored and well, distracts Finn. Picture here: bit dot ly/Nwuq39**

* * *

_prelude to boredom_

He turns the TV down and rests his feet on the coffee table in front him. Rachel was sleeping, he'd picked her up from rehearsals at 2am and she was walking dead on her feet.

So he let her sleep in late, she didn't need to go in that evening. So he made sure the house was clean, went to pick up take out (no, he couldn't cook and he was a firefighter, he'd seen enough kitchen fires to never want to risk one.) and made sure the laundry was done (yes, his wife and brother had taught him as much) and packed away.

He was catching up on Ninja Warrior, since his shift started at 8pm.

"Finn?"

He cranes his head to look behind him and the glass in his hand slips from his fingers as his eyes widened at his wife standing at the bedroom doorway.

"Uh, h-hi babe." He coughs to clear his throat.

Rachel's olive toned skin glowed in the moonlight as she stretched languidly, tipping onto her toes to the kitchen.

"I'll get that." She smiles as she passes him, running her hands through his hair.

His eyes follow her as she comes back from the kitchen, dustpan in her hands, sweeps up the broken glass, mops the water and disappears back into their kitchen.

And she's naked as she does this.

He can't move, he's rooted to his chair and already hard as his body reacts the same way it always does when Rachel gets undressed in front him.

She comes back in and sits beside him on the couch, crossing her legs as she does.

He closes his eyes and swallowed briefly at the glistening wetness between her legs.

"Babe." He scratches at the back of his head and glances at the TV again.

"Babe. You alright?"

She smiles at him and nods. "Uh huh."

He nods profusely, his lips pursed as he turns his head back to the TV just as another man goes headfirst into the water.

"And you're not cold?" he asks, looking sidelong at her.

She touches a finger to her lips, looks over at him and shakes her head.

"Ah, OK."

She turns back to the TV, her finger trailing over her bottom lip. Its distracting, and he finds himself staring at her instead of the shenanigans going on on TV.

Her finger dips inside her mouth, then back out and his hardness jumps, memories flooding his mind of just how good it felt when that was him inside her mouth.

Her other hand ghosts over her chest, closing around one breast, fingers stroking her nipple to hardness.

She turns to look at him slowly, a soft smile on her face. Her eyes drop to his lap and he presses his lips together, not daring to move when she slowly untangles her legs, leaning over to kiss him softly.

He groans when her lips barely brushes his and doesn't hesitate when her hands drop to his waist, tugging on his sweatpants. He lifts his hips and she tugs them off, dragging them down his legs and tossing them aside.

He watches her as she lies sideways on the couch, her head in his lap, her lips an inch away from his hardness. She holds his eyes as her tongue sneaks out to lick him, moving forward to wrap her lips around him.

"Holy fuck." He murmurs.

She grins up at him then hollows her cheeks as her body moves further on his lap, taking him all the way in. His head falls back against his couch and he tries not to move his hips as his girlfriend swallows him, then pulls away, her teeth lightly scraping him. She wraps her lips around him and squeezes and stars burst behind his eyes and his toes curl as intense pleasure from her lips radiates through his body body.

"Rach." He chokes out.

She answers him, humming against his flesh as her small hands grip him, taking him all the way in and back out, repeating her movements, alternating her hands squeeze him as her lips and tongue pleasure him.

He grips onto the side of the couch, his hand creeping towards the thick mass of curly hair falling towards the floor. He rubs his fingers over her back, she's ticklish he knows. When he does that she grips him tighter and the heaviness in his loins tell him he won't last long if she keeps doing that.

He does it again, and she does it again, humming happily as she looks up at him. it feels good, really good so he tickles her again and she squeezes and sucks hard as she hums around him.

He grunts as he hits the back of her throat again, his hips jerking as she swallows, milking him. His head falls back onto the couch again, breathing hard as he tries to settle his heart from galloping through his chest.

She licks the length of him again as she pulls him from her mouth, then crawls over him onto his lap, peppering his neck with soft kisses.

"I was bored." She murmurs between kisses.

He lifts his head to look at her, cheeks pinking as he meets her eyes. He grins and pushes his hand in her hair. "Baby, you can get bored around me any time you feel like it."

She laughs huskily and presses her lips to his cheek. He turns his head to meet her kiss, pushing his tongue inside her mouth as she presses herself into his lap. His body was getting hard already, her heat brushing against him.

Rachel purrs, settles on her knees and grasps him, stroking him twice before pushing herself down onto his hardness. He swallows her groan as she wraps her arms around him, pressing their chests together, her nipples pebbling against his t-shirt.

She pushes herself up and then sinks back onto him, throwing her head back. He fists her hair, attacking her neck with his teeth, silently thanking whoever gave his wife her wonderful ideas whenever she was bored.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Best way to beat boredom, eh?**


	35. this is what your pictures did

**A/N: This one is very NSFW, and just for the guys, really ;-) Pic here: bit dot ly/O8lnHQ**

* * *

_this is what your pictures did_

This was her fault.

See, he was actually trying to study. Ever since he decided to transfer from OSU to Syracuse, he was determined to get excellent grades. (No. He wasn't doing it for his girlfriend, but she was a pretty sweet incentive to try that much harder.)

Rachel, on the other hand, was out partying. She'd finally landed her first lead in a NYADA show and she and her new castmates and Kurt & Santana had decided to celebrate by partying.

Whatever prompted his girlfriend (not that he was complaining really) to send him pictures every other minute was not working in his favour. At all. After she'd called him with the good news and said she and his brother and best friend were going to go clubbing, she sent a pic of the outfit she chose to wear.

Then of her getting undressed.

Then in the tub, covered in bubbles.

Then out of the tub, styling her hair high on top of her head. He loved her neck, and that little tattoo on her shoulder drove him crazy since the day Mercedes had convinced her to get one. It was one of his many favourite places to kiss.

Then she sent him a picture of her dressed and ready to party.

It had really gotten hotter in his cramped dorm room, so he tossed his shirt aside, wiping sweat from his brow as he stared at the picture Rachel had sent.

He hadn't seen her in two months, so seeing her all dressed up and pretty squeezed his heart. She was fucking gorgeous. And if he were there, he might have probably ripped the dress she was wearing and party in bed all night long instead.

How was he supposed to study with this kind of distraction?

Finally, she texted him that she was headed to Santana's and she'd call him later.

He figured he'd get a chance to get at least another hour in and then hopefully a couple COD missions. So when his phone beeped a couple minutes later he just about threw it across the room and find his car keys to drive up to New York.

She said Santana disapproved of her dress, so _she_ undressed her and gave her something of her own to wear.

He was hard immediately.

She was wearing this – he doesn't think that constitutes as a dress - that came a few inches past her thigh, if she bent over… the top was a halter and even though his girlfriend wasn't as blessed as Santana chest-wise, the cut was dangerously low, he could see her belly button.

To make it worse, Santana had dressed her. Which meant Santana had seen her naked.

He'll never forget the night his best friend confessed that if his girlfriend ever decided she wanted to experiment, she'd make sure she'd have Rachel talking in tongues and reconsidering her relationship with Finn. And honestly, sometimes he was nervous, Rachel so far away, he kept waiting for the day when she decided she didn't want him anymore.

But judging by the texts she kept sending, modeling the dress in the mirror before finally telling him she'll text him later (for real this time) he was in the game for some time yet.

So he was basically screwed with studying. All he could see was that damn dress, the tattoo and the long, heavenly legs his girlfriend was blessed with.

With those pictures in mind, and the memory of those legs around his waist, he couldn't really stop his hand from creeping into his pants. It wasn't as good as the real thing but his mind reminded him quiet well of just how good Rachel was.

He selected the camera on his phone, snapped off a picture and sent it to her: _this is what your pictures did._

Payback? Incentive? Proof? Didn't really matter, he was hard, and it was her fault.

Immediately she sent another pic, of her tiny panties in her hands.

_Holy fuck._

"Rach?" he chokes out as soon as she answers.

"Hi baby."

He can hear the loud pounding of the music in the background. It's muted though and she's echoy. Bathroom?

"Ahm, you're looking quite sexy in those pictures. You'll need to wear that for me next time I get there."

Her voice is husky as she laughs and agrees. "Definitely, especially in these heels. Baby, I miss you."

He strokes himself harder at the whine in her voice.

"I miss you too. Three more weeks, and I can drive up for the weekend."

"Uh huh." She breathes out, then moans.

She wasn't -?

"Babe? What are you doing?"

Rachel purrs over the line. "Finn, I'm _so_ wet. And your picture, _God,_ I couldn't stand it." She moans again, her breath hitching.

"Rach, please tell me what you're doing?" he says hoarsely.

"I'm in the bathroom." She whispers. "With my fingers between my thighs."

_Jesus H. Christ._

She was fingering herself in the bathroom at a party over his picture.

"That's so hot." He whispers.

"Hmmmm."

His fingers move quickly over his hardness as she moans again.

"How does it feel?"

"Good. So _good. Finn!"_

His body was so hard, heat washing over him, he was this close.

"So wet." His girlfriend murmurs in his ear.

"Rach, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Show me."

* * *

**A/N2: Good times, eh?**


	36. misconstrued

**A/N: AU where Finn totalyl misunderstands what Rachel said, and uses it to his advantage ;-) Picture here: bit dot ly/NLzS7D**

* * *

_misconstrued_

She wasn't sure how it happened but one minute she was standing in the Laundromat in their building's basement and next thing she was up against the wall – still in her boots – with her legs wrapped around Finn's waist.

Not that that was a bad thing.

_So good._

But they were in _public _and her boyfriend was _naked _and people could easily walk in and –

She loses her train of thought when Finn bites onto her neck and her hands scramble to take hold of the wall behind Finn, finally just giving up an wrapping her arms around his neck.

His mouth is at her ear, and –_Jesus! _He rolls his hips against her and she whimpers, her head falling back. He chuckles and does it again and she lets out a scream before he crushes his lips against hers.

"Baby, shhh! Someone might hear you." He kisses her again and she reluctantly pulls her mouth away from his to growl at him.

"It'll be your fault - _Fuck, _Finn!"

His body moves against hers again, and she can't form words, she's too focused on the pleasant warmth spreading through her. She keens again and Finn's heavy hand comes up to cover her mouth. She bites his palm to stifle her moan and he growls at her, his eyes flashing as he pulls his hand away, replacing it with his mouth. His tongue plunges into her mouth and she slumps against the wall as he mimics his movements with his lower body.

Her boot-clad leg slaps against his thigh and Finn grunts, pulling away from her mouth murmur how sexy she looks right now. She whimpers and presses her face into his shoulder. When he laughs, the sound vibrates from his body, into hers. Her nipples pebble against his chest at the sensation.

She's never been quiet, no matter how she tries. Her body doesn't belong to her when Finn does the things he does so well, and honestly, she really wouldn't care if someone heard or came in while her boyfriend was fucking her against the wall. She leans back to watch his face, keeping an eye on the door, distracted by the intense look on her boyfriend's face as his hips press upwards into her.

She's honestly never seen anything sexier.

She threads her fingers through his hair, pulling tightly as she glues their lips together again. She uses the wall as leverage and pushes herself up when he pulls away and down when his hips move forward.

Finn groans against her mouth. "Baby." His fingers press into her thighs, trying to keep her steady. "Stop doing that or else I won't last much longer."

"I don't care." She whimpers when he pulls out, his body pressing her into the wall, his hands trapping her body beneath his.

His hips move faster and harder and she can feel the heady pressure building from deep down inside, Finn's movements stroking the flame hotter and hotter. Her toes start to tingle as her body starts to anticipate her orgasm.

It washes over in blinding intensity, lights erupting behind her eyes as her body shudders in Finn's arms. Her body pulls him over with her and he clutches her to his chest, burying his face in her hair as he lets go.

He braces an arm against the wall, breathing together as the sweat run down their bodies.

"Not that I'm complaining, but. Remind me how we ended up down here?" She asks breathily. Her heart is pounding in her ears, Finn's chest moving in sync with hers.

He chuckles and drops his lips against her shoulder. He looks up at her sideways and presses hi lips to the skin there.

"You called me. Said you were all wet. I figured you meant because of the rain yet I walk in here and you're standing in just your bra and those boots – did you really leave the apartment without underwear?" he asks suddenly.

Did she?

The machine behind Finn stops and he leans backwards to tug the door open, pulling out her skirt, t-shirt and cardigan.

No underwear.

Finn swears softly, a reluctant grin tugging at his lips.

"Seriously, how do you _forget_ to wear underwear?"

She didn't actually. She was going to surprise him when the music store she worked at a block over called her with some emergency. She did forget her umbrella though.

"There's actually something I wanted to show you." She grabs his chin in her hand and drags his face up to hers. Her legs feel OK enough for her to stand so she pushes him away, closing her eyes briefly when he lifts her body off his.

"What?"

"Get dressed."

She slips on her skirt and cardigan, stuffing everything else in her bag discarded on the ground. She gets a nice view of her boyfriend's ass as he bends over to tug his shorts on. He barely has his t-shirt on over his head when she's tugging him towards the elevator.

She's impatient – and still horny – and the lift is taking forever to get there.

"Rach."

She shushes him right as the doors slide open. She pulls him inside, pressing the number of their floor. She practically jumps atop him, her nails scraping his scalp, licking his lips.

"There's this thing." Kiss. "Upstairs." Kiss. "That I want to show you." Kiss. "And it required me not wearing panties." Kiss.

Finn's hands creep under her skirt, her skin still wet and swollen as his fingers brush against her.

"I'm sure," she moans, "positive, that you'll like it."

Finn smirks and she turns her head to peek at the floor indicator. The 17th floor was too far away.

* * *

**A/N: Elevator loving.. ;-)**


	37. side job

**A/N: AU where Rachel sidetracks Finn ;-) NSFW! Pic here: bit dot ly/MAf0kB**_  
_

* * *

_side job_

He finally managed to drag Rachel away from the party at the bar. Now that her show was over, and she had a couple weeks to relax before rehearsals for her next show, she was actually having fun. Like staying out late, going to the beach with Mercedes and Quinn and random shopping dates with Kurt and Tina.

He didn't mind really, because she worked hard, he knew that. And she deserves to enjoy herself.

And just like his wife, he worked crazy hours. But unlike his wife, his crazy hours were random shifts with 48 hours in between. He loves his job, and he's good at being a firefighter, it's just, he's damned glad to crawl to his wife actually in bed before him for two weeks.

So, pardon him for wanting to take her home. Immediately. Especially after that dressed she had pasted on. And those heels.

Times like these he was really glad his wife was this small.

"Finn!"

He chuckled as she twirled beside him, her long hair flowing as she spun. She looked happy and carefree, if not slightly tipsy. The car was parked around the corner in the club's parking garage and he just wanted to get her in it, home and in bed.

"Babe."

She had stopped, biting her lip as she looked at him, rubbing her palm together.

"Rach, c'mon. I have to be at the firehouse in," he checked his watch, "four hours for a 7am start."

"Uh huh." She beckoned him towards her. "I'll get you home in time, baby. Don't worry."

He sighed and walked back to her. She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him sweetly, tasting like vodka and ting. She giggled and walked them backwards into the alley before the corner.

"Rach." His wife wasn't a prude, but he didn't want any surprises – cops or people watching. And the way Rachel was rubbing up against him, the chances of waiting until they were in the car or at home was dwindling by the minute.

She pressed her finger to his lips to shush him and backed him against a dumpster, her hands going to his belt.

"Babe – what are you doing?" he dropped his hands to halt hers and she looked up at him, glaring at him the darkness.

"Shut up."

"Rach-,"

She kissed him to shut him up, her small hands dripping inside his jeans to wrap around him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, rubbing lazily against his. He moaned and moved his hands to her waist, pulling her flush against him.

She pulled away, tugging his pants down as she dropped to her knees.

He stared down at her, watching as she stroked and licked the length of him. He bit his lips as her eyes glittered in the darkness, the light from the streetlight nearby just enough so he could see her face, as her lips stretching as she took him in her mouth.

He was very much aware of how this looked, a girl with her mouth around a guy's dick in an alley, but Rachel was spontaneous enough to do something like this and that fact made him all that harder.

He really wasn't going to last.

Rachel was good at this, like _reall_y good. _No gag reflex._

His hips bucked as he hit the back of her throat. He gripped the edge of the dumpster, the other resting lightly on top of her head as she sucked him hard.

"Baby." He gasped out. She hummed around him in answer, her nails scraping over his thighs.

"Shit."

His hand on her hair tightened and pleasure leaked from him into her mouth. She groaned, swallowing around him and he cursed lightly, eyes squeezed shut as his legs wobbled. She kept sucking until she had pumped him dry, pulling him from her mouth with a plop.

She stood up slowly, reaching into her purse to for her compact and he stood there gazing at her while his heart stopped galloping. She smiled impishly at him as she looked over the compact in her hand, fixing her lipstick.

"C'mon babe, you're gonna be late." She pressed her lips to his ear and twirled away, watching as he pulled his pants up over his hips.

"You're cruel."

"No." She pouted playfully.

He snickered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, dropping a kiss on her hair. He walked slowly to the corner and up the ramp, giving the security guard his parking stub. As they neared the car, he fished the car keys from his pocket and handed them to her.

She laughed lightly as she took it from him. "What? You don't want to drive?"

He glared down at her, his hand sneaking under her skirt to swat her behind. "You know very well I won't be able to drive. Not after that little stunt you pulled back there."

She fluttered her eyelashes up at him, snuggling close as they walked. "I don't know what you mean."

His hand on her ass squeezed and she let out a soft moan. "Want me to show you?"

_She_ nearly dragged _him_ to the car.

* * *

**A/N: Likey? (^_^)**


	38. shy guy

**A/N: This is more of a teaser and I just really liked the picture, so yea :) Here ya go: bit dot ly/Qv1Xzz**_  
_

* * *

_shy guy_

The picture staring back at her was – yeah. There was no name attached, just the picture, and it cut off right where it got good.

"Uh, Santana, who's this?"

"Who?"

She taps the photo and shoves it under Santana's nose. The other woman glares and leans back, pulling her glasses off her nose to look at the picture.

"Oh, that's Finn."

"Finn?" Rachel's eyes widen as she stares at the torso in the pic.

Santana snickers and pushes her glasses back up, leaning over the glossy pictures in front of her. She needs to get the best pictures out so Finn can edit the layout and get it over to the publishers. She's tired, and Rachel is being Rachel, annoying as usual. At least she bought coffee.

"Finn? As in Finn who sits at that desk next to you with headphones in his ears and doesn't really talk much Finn?"

Santana raises an eyebrow. "Do you know someone one else named Finn?"

Rachel waves her hands around. "San!" She taps the photo again. "This, this, ooh-," she whistles and fans herself.

"Honestly, Berry."

"Santana, the man wears only tees and flannel. With jeans and Chuck Taylors. All the time." Rachel's eyes drift back to the picture in her hands again. "All of this.. wait – how'd _you_ know this is Finn?"

Santana smirks to herself. "That mole on his neck? Licking it drives him crazy."

Rachel mouth drops open and Santana pushes it back up, laughing as she does. She's known Finn since high school, it's just happy coincidence they ended up at the same place in NY. She was his first and he was her last. They're closer friends now than then.

"Long story, but he was the last guy I slept with." She waggles her eyebrows and swivels back in her chair to the photos in front her.

Behind her, she feels her best friend fidgeting, and looking over her shoulder, Rachel is peering intently at the bottom of the photo. Santana laughs again.

"You can't see anything. Yes, it's mighty impressive and yes, he knows how to use it."

Rachel's face is redder than her jacket when she drops the photo and scurries out.

…

Santana owes her dinner.

One of the leads in the play she's directing seems to be uber attracted to her and she did the friendly thing (of course) and handed over Santana's number. She knows Santana's noticed her, she's been talking nonstop about the girl, so fine, maybe she can get laid and get her out of her system. Brittany should be nothing more than a temporary distraction.

She waltzes into Santana's studio and the lobby is empty, there's a jacket tossed on the couch in the lobby and a duffel bag on the floor. She walks through the little sliding door, ignoring the 'closed' sign still there and into their little office / darkroom.

"Santana?"

She hears noises in the back of the darkroom and shrugs out of her jacket while she waits. She peeks over at Finn's workstation, a blush dusting her cheeks.

She legit cannot get that picture out of her mind. Finn's nice and all, but she's never really spoken to him, he's quiet and reserved, always reading or has his headphones in. And he's an impeccable artist – he and Santana don't just work for one magazine, they freelance to the bigger heads.

The man is gorgeous with his shirt off.

Fucking sexy would be more accurate, really.

She's flipping through San's latest magazine when soft singing alerts her to someone else's presence. She looks up and Finn walks in, a towel tossed over his shoulders, hair wet with another towel low around his hips.

She whistles lightly, nibbling at her lips as she watches him.

Finn's oblivious that she's here, he's still singing as he towels off, dragging the towel through his wet hair.

She clears her throat because he's about to walk right past her.

"_Christ_!" Finn jumps a foot in the air, grabbing the towel around his waist as it almost slips from him.

She really wishes it did.

"Rachel?" He squeaks out. She wiggles her fingers in greeting and Finn backtracks, clutching the towel around his waist tightly, the other at his chest. He stammers out an excuse and dodges between the curtains of the dark room to safety.

She drops her head onto the desk as Finn disappears from view. The. Picture. Did. Not. Do. His. Body. Justice.

She has half a mind to go back there and do everything her mind has been screaming at her to do since the day she first saw that picture.

_Everything._

She gets up, moving quietly and quickly to the darkroom.

"Finn?" she calls out.

There's a crash and a low curse. She pushes the curtain aside and Finn is leaning his back against the wall, groaning in embarrassment.

"Finn." She tries again.

He opens his eyes slowly and stares at her, lifting his hand to wave half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry. I thought Santana was back here. I was supposed to meet her."

He nods and pushes his wet hair back, one hand still clutching his towel.

"Yeah, um -," he clears his throat, peeking up at her. "I, -ah, ran here today, thought I'd.. take a sh – um, shower."

His shyness is adorable. He and Santana are distinct opposites and she can't take her eyes off that mole on his neck that bobs every time he speaks. He's still speaking, but she doesn't hear a word he's saying because she's thinking of what's behind that towel.

She steps closer to him and Finn shuts up immediately, backing even further into the wall. He's taller than her, like towering.

Her fingers reach out to press against the hard planes of his stomach and – _sweet Jesus_

She steps closer still.

She can hear Finn's heavy breathing, their bodies close in the dim light of the room. Her hand slides up his chest and over his arm.

Finn gulps.

She looks at him and he's staring at her, eyes wide as her fingers make their way to his hand still clutching his towel. Her fingers close over his and Finn lets out a breath that sounds like a sigh, a moan and her name.

She presses her chest to his, feels his hardness against her and before he can speak, she kisses him, tugging the towel away and tosses it aside the same moment his other hand closes around her waist.

She can _feel _him. And Santana wasn't lying.

His tongue probes her mouth, breathing her name again, and before she even realizes it, her shirt is gone and she's pressed up against the wall of the dark room, hands over her head and Finn's mouth as fingers explore her body.

* * *

**A/N2: Shy Finn is slowly becoming a favourite of mine.. I wanna write more. What d'yall think?**


	39. undress you

**A/N: Finchel smut where Rachel teases her husband while she gets here: bit dot ly/RaXROY**

**(I realize I've written a lot of these, but every time Lea says Cory takes five minutes to pull on a suit while looking like he spent the entire day, and he says she dresses herself well, I imagine Finn wanting to rip Rachel's clothes from her every time he watches her get dressed.)**

**Not even sorry ;-)**

* * *

_undress you_

OK. He fucking misses his wife. No two ways about it.

And it's not like she's _not_ there. She is, it's just, she's always so frickin busy – with this new role on Broadway, teaching classes at NYADA and juggling two kids, yea – he's lucky if he gets to see her when he gets home.

He's only been at the stationhouse three years, and he's allowed to switch shifts every now and then, so when he calls up Gregson and informs the junior firefighter that he'll take the 7pm shift tomorrow, no, he does not feel like a dick.

He overheard Rachel and Kurt talking about the cast dinner tomorrow and then the day for costume fittings and then his brother was reminding him about the dinner, and to pick up his suit from the cleaners. He could get through three hours, fine.

The only reason he agrees to go is because Rachel wanted him there – even though the last time he saw his wife for more than five minutes is when Maddy insisted she take them to the stationhouse so she could show him the new teddy Uncle Blaine bought her to take on her trip to her grandparents back in Ohio. Jackson was already fast asleep, no doubt knocked out from the videogames he stayed up all night playing.

It would be his first night home in three days, and the start of a month with their kids at his parents. So yes, he agrees to a stuffy cast dinner, nevermind Rachel was naked when she asked – she usually drank a lot at her cast parties, so he was guaranteed fun when they get home.

Besides, watching her get dressed to go out to one of those parties is one of his favourite past times.

Rachel puts on a show from when she comes out of the bathroom, toweling off slowly, rubbing the body oil over her still slick skin, fingers passing over her breasts, dipping between her thighs and over her legs.

Tease.

He watches her get dressed, and he's fucking hard the entire time.

Rachel knows what she's doing too, her hips shimmying, taking her own sweet time pulling her stockings up – that sliver of skin between the top her stockings and her panties will be death of him one day. Especially when she wears garters.

_Jesus._

He adjusts himself in his pants for the umpteenth time, glad as fuck his children weren't in the house.

She winks at him from the mirror, putting on her lipstick. His wife doesn't need to wear make-up, she's naturally beautiful – he figures it's a woman thing. Smoky eyes and nude lips – _fuck._

She slips on this dress over her stockings, it's this strapless, navy-blue thing that hugs her body and makes her skin looks like cream. She styles her hair into a bun, little tendrils curling by her neck and at her chin.

An hour of getting ready and he wants to rip her dress from her.

So he does.

He gets up when she turns from the mirror towards the little couch they have in the room. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her back to him, dragging his hands over her body.

"Finn."

He nuzzles the side of her neck, nipping and laving at the sweet smelling skin but doesn't answer otherwise. He runs his hands over her dress, squeezing her ass as he drags the material over her hips, his fingers ghosting over the hem of her lace panties.

"We need to be leaving in five minutes. Don't." Rachel tries to be stern, but her voice wavers as his fingers pass over the warm wetness of her panties.

"Finn." She warns half-heartedly.

"Shhh." He whispers, chuckling as she shivers in his arms. His palm passes over her breasts and he nips at the earring in her ear.

"Before we leave, I am going to fuck you." He murmurs again, and she grips onto the hand between her legs, still protesting about being late.

Rachel thinks she's slick.

Well, she's wet – his fingers slide easily between her folds and she bucks her hips against his hand, moaning softly.

That little show she put on as she got dressed, it turned her on more than she let on.

"We have to be at the restaurant in half hour Finn." She breathes out, bracing her hand against the wall in front her and squeezes her legs closed, his hand pushes against her bundle of nerves and she swears softly.

He rubs his nose along her shoulder, biting the tattoo on the back of her left shoulder.

"We have more than enough time. I'm still going to fuck you. Besides, you're the boss, right?"

Her head falls back against his shoulder as she pushes against his hand again, her body slightly shaking.

"Ooooh."

His hand between her legs presses harder as he unzips his pants. The bun in her hair loosens and the thick mass of hair falls over her back. He buries his face in her hair as he pushes her forward with his chest, her bum against his hand at his crotch. He pulls her panties aside and presses slowly inside her.

"Fuck. _Fuck. Fuck_. Fuck! Baby."

He chuckles against the skin of her shoulder and pushes forward as she pushes backward, his hand still pinching at the softness between her thighs.

Rachel's head falls forward, and he moves her hair over her shoulder, nibbling at that spot behind her neck that he found back in high school.

"Jesus."

Her body pulls his deeper inside her, and she slaps the wall as he bends her forward, so she's laying over the couch, one hand between her legs, the other gripping her waist tight.

He fucks her hand, lifting a leg onto the couch, trailing his hand up her stocking feet, those fuck me heels and she begs him go harder.

He licks the sweat from her neck, his teeth marking her skin and her body shivers underneath his, then clamps down on him, cursing slightly her orgasm washes over her.

He fucks her through it, pinching the little bundle of nerves and she bucks and claws at the wall, his name echoing from her lips as his hips pound into hers.

"Baby." He's close and _fuck_-

"Ungh."

His fingers dig into Rachel's hips as heat surges through him, and his hips jerk forward, grunting as he spills hotly inside her.

His body slumps forward onto his wife's as they try to settle their breathing.

"My panties are soaked." She mumbles.

He snickers and straightens, gripping himself as he slips from her wetness. Rachel twists around, narrowing her eyes at the clock over his shoulder and then at him. He leans against the dresser with his arms behind him, his pants still unzipped.

"We're going to be late."

He tilts his head and nods slowly.

She bites her lip, staring at him hanging free and heavy then shakes the lust from her head. She drags her panties down her legs and tosses them towards his chest. He catches them before they can fall, biting the crotch and raises his eyebrows at her.

Rachel smirks, disappearing to the bathroom for a washcloth and she tosses one at him when she walks back out, her fingers dragging over her lips as she watches him.

He leaves the house with her panties in his pocket and her without any on, his fingers between her legs as they drive off towards the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N2: Yes, Finn got freaknasty. Sexy huh?**


	40. adult swim

**A/N: AU Finchel where they, ah, swim. *snickers* Pic here: bit dot ly/PqX0nj**

**For Dani on tumblr.. Admiral of the Finchel Smut Army :D**

* * *

_adult swim_

It was all Finn's idea. And if they get in trouble for it, she's blaming him. Repeatedly.

But her boyfriend just _had_ to drive them out to a spot by the river, drag his clothes off, butt naked like the day he was born and wade out into the water, curling his fingers towards her.

There was no one around, fine, but _skinny dipping_?

No, Rachel Berry does not get naked and jump in below-zero water. It's November, so that water is supposed to be _freezing_.

No.

Finn walks towards her, water dripping off his body. It's cold, right? She doesn't think Finn's body registers the temperature. He hangs proud and heavy between his legs, arms crossed his chest, smirking at her.

She rubs her thighs together as she stares. It's unfair, really.

Finn checks his watch, and calls out to her again.

"Babe, getting old here."

"Finn, no. It's freezing!" She stomps her foot for emphasis but her boyfriend just rolls his eyes and stalks towards her, pulling her close to his wet body.

"I promise," His tongue trails over her collarbone, his hands dropping to the hem of her dress. "I'll keep you warm."

His hands drag over her body, over her dress, his palms rubbing her breasts before moving over her neck to tilt her face to his. "Think of it as another adventure."

Her bottom lip juts out in a pout and Finn chuckles, kissing it, biting it gently when she moans.

He drags her dress from her, even though she tries to protest. Her bra goes next, his skilled fingers deftly undoing it and tosses it aside.

His eyes darken when he realizes she wasn't wearing underwear. Well, she had a plan, hence the afternoon drive out to a secluded spot. She just figured she'd still be clothed _in _the car, not _naked_ and about to get _into_ an ice-cold river.

She smiles innocently at him.

Finn walks backwards into the water, trying to distract her with his kiss. It almost works, but as soon as the water closes over her ankles, she yelps and jumps into his arms.

Laughing, Finn walks into the water, holding her close to his chest, kissing her chattering teeth, promising she'll warm up soon. He kisses her again, his tongue probing her mouth and he spins them around, and the heat radiating from their body must have warmed the water because before too long she doesn't really feel the chill.

He swims away from her, and she's treading water – she's either too short or they're out really far. After frolicking away from her, her boyfriend swims back towards her, circling around her, splashing water on her.

She'd like to think that she's a better swimmer than he is, always has been. But Finn can move fast, don't let the size fool you (and yes – she'll just go ahead and ignore the Navy training. Seeing Finn in – and getting him out of - uniform is actually the best part of the deal). Also they're in a river, so getting away from him, yea, not possible, really.

His hand closes around her foot and she squeals, splashing back at him.

"Rach." He growls lowly and pulls her body to his, pulling them both underwater. Her hair swirls like a cloud around them and Finn pulls her face to his, pressing their lips together. His fingers trail over her shoulders, pinching and rolling her nipples beneath his fingers.

The water caresses her the same way Finn's hands do. And it feels really, _really _good.

They're underwater and her body feels overheated. What was she worried about earlier?

Finn's fingers roam over her hips and her legs, like he's pushing her away from him. She closes her eyes and lets her body float away but then he grabs her thigh, turns her perpendicular to him and she opens her eyes to look at him, her eyes literally rolling back in her head when he pulls her body onto his.

She feels… _full_, floating, listless. She has to remind herself they're _underwater_ and opening her mouth is a bad idea.

Finn's hands grab her hips, pulling her out of the water, her legs wind themselves around his waist the same time her arms circle his neck.

"Holy _fuck_ Finn!" She sputters water as she tries to catch her breath and drops her forehead on the side of his face.

Finn chuckles, swimming with them to where he can stand. As soon as his feet find purchase on solid ground, he lifts her body atop his in the water and she can't fight her groan this time when he impales her again.

"Feels good baby girl?"

She grunts in response.

She's known for being particularly loquacious, except when Finn is fucking her. Words, she can't use them, her brain turns to mush and it's all Finn, his smell, the taste of him, the feel of him, hard, throbbing, pumping in and out of her slowly.

It's a ridiculous feeling, her body moving effortlessly onto his in the water, like she's floating, pleasurable tingles radiating through her body from where they're joined.

She tilts her head back, her hair floating behind her and Finn bends to lick the water from her neck. His lips move to that place on her body where he'd last marked her, a fading love bite just above her left nipple.

Her legs tighten around his waist when his teeth nips hard before his tongue laves the bite.

"Finn." She warns. The feeling in her body is too much. The coolness of the water over her skin as Finn's hot breath passes from one breast to the other, there's no way she'll last long with this erotic onslaught.

She tries to speak, tries to tell her boyfriend but nothing comes out of her mouth but another strangled moan as Finn's hips move slowly through the water, impaling her again and _again_. His hand on her waist moves between her legs, his thumb brushing over her lazily.

Lights and colours kaleidoscope behind her eyes and she can't – _fuck_

She grips on tighter to her boyfriend, enjoying the ride as her body seems floats away from her.

"That's it baby girl. Let go." He murmurs.

Finn supports her back as she floats (pun intended), his hips pistoning as he approaches his own release. He pulls her from the water, crushing her to his chest and pushing his tongue into her mouth as he groans, his hips jerking, then stills.

They stand in the water, chests heaving, his hand pushed through her wet hair, kissing languidly as their body recede from the orgasmic high.

"I cannot believe you made me go skinny-dipping." Rachel groans, dropping her face on his neck. Finn's body shakes with laughter as he supports them, wading out further in the cold water.

"I didn't _make_ you do anything."

"No, you just undressed and lured me into the water is all." She gripes. She swings around onto his back, momentarily missing the fullness of him still inside her.

Finn laughs out loud, dipping underwater and she squeals, backing away from him.

"Well then… I feel like I should apologize for luring you into the water just so I could have my wicked way with you." He pushes his hair away from his eyes, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She splashes him and laughs. "And how do you plan to apologize?"

Finn dives, resurfacing directly in front her.

"Remember how I currently hold the record for longest time underwater with the SEALs?" he kisses her quickly before diving again and she squeaks when his hands brush over her thighs, pressing between her legs.

Is that – _shit!_ – her body shivers (and not from the cold) as Finn's tongue passes over her. She'd know that tongue _anywhere_.

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and gents, if you're gonna attempt this, do not do in salt water/the sea. Reviews? Gimme!**


	41. eyes wide shut

**A/N: ****AU Finchel where Rachel blindfolds Finn .****A lil bit of naughty Rachel getting all sexy. Pic here: bit dot ly/Tf386H**

* * *

_eyes wide shut_

He steps through the front door, pushing it open wide. She has all the lights off, but from the street light outside the front window she can barely make out his confused frown.

"Finn." She breathes out.

His head swivels around to her, blinking quickly as his eyes try and adjust to the dark.

"Rach? What's going on, what's with the lights?" he lifts his hands to flick the nearest switch on and she reaches out to stop him.

"Baby, wait."

She's wearing a ridiculous pair of heels that Tina lent her. They're hard to walk very far in but it gives her some serious height advantage. Her hand glides easily across his shoulder, she's as tall as his chin now.

"Rachel?"

Finn steps back quickly, no doubt surprised at her sudden increase in height. She giggles and steps closer, pressing her body into his, and curling her arms around his neck, her finger tracing the shell of his left ear and tickling the lobe. Finn relaxes immediately, a small squeak coming from and she gives a little shimmy, glad because she's the only woman to ever find that out about him.

"Why're the lights off baby?"

She tilts her head and touches her lips to his, licking his lips and slipping his bottom lip between hers. Finn's arms wrap around her, moulding her against him.

Kissing her is one of her husband's favourite pastimes and already she can feel him hardening against her belly.

She pulls away and plays with his ear again.

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

She knew that too.

She pushes her tongue into his mouth, swallowing his moan, running her fingers through his hair. She has one of the scarves Kurt gave him that he never wears hidden on top of the bookshelf beside the door, and her fingers leave Finn's hair long enough to pluck it free, then tying it quickly over his eyes. He hesitates momentarily, his fingers tightening on her waist.

Five years in the army had left Finn extremely wary about his surroundings and the loss of sight was something he didn't take very well to.

She inches the door closed, rests her hands on either side of his cheek, and feeling his pulse quicken, she touches her lips gently to his.

"I love you."

She can feel his smile spreading against her lips before he whispers the words back to her, his fingers tracing over her hip.

"I love you too Rach."

She kisses him again.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth because I totally think I'm getting laid tonight," she bites his lip to get him to stop talking, using what little strength she has to push him against the door. She chuckles when he hits his head.

"Ow."

"Whoops."

His hands move past her hips, bushing over the skin at her thigh and Finn's breath hitches.

"Baby?"

She smirks, peppering light kisses over his jaw and down his neck. "Hmm?"

"Are you wearing clothes?"

She kisses up to his ear and breathes out, "no."

Finn's head falls back against the door. "Fuck."

His large hands squeeze her flesh softly, slipping between her thighs to feel her gathering wetness. She'd gotten impatient earlier, touching herself while she waited.

"_Why_ are you trying to kill me?" he groans, his fingers rubbing against her.

"I promise you, you'll die happy."

"Yes, please." He turns his head to her, meets her lips and kisses her harder, his tongue sweeping in her mouth to tangle with hers, the tartness of the cinnamon gum he'd spat out earlier still on his tongue. His fingers are still caressing her skin and she knows if he continues they'll get to the good part too soon.

She steps away and threads her fingers through his before he has a mild panic attack with his blindfold still on. This is sensitive territory and it could go wrong if they're both not too careful.

"Walk with me."

She walks him to the bedroom, tosses him on the bed. There are candles burning on the dresser behind her, some rose-scented ones he'd bought from Mike's mother's shop and petals on the bed. It takes him a second to realize that.

"Petals on the bed. Scented candles. What did I do?"

"Nothing."

Nothing was actually his honourable discharge from the army and Finn applying to become a fireman. Out of the kettle, into the fire – literally.

She was never a fan of the army idea and she's even more afraid of the idea when he mentions NYFD. She needs to show some kind of support and she misses her husband, but if he wants to this, she will. He's still nervous that she's upset at his new career choice, so she figures why not help him take his mind off things, the best way she could think of? She walks with him backwards in the room, towards the bed, her hands caressing his chest as more skin is revealed.

She plans to worship this body tonight. And many other nights. Providing it comes back in one piece and not too severely scarred.

She undresses him slowly, dancing away from his hands when they try to circle her waist. She pats his pout with her finger and laughs huskily.

"'S really not fair."

She gets his shirt off, kissing a line from his heart to his ear. "It'll be worth it, trust me."

When her hand presses against the bulge in his pants, his hips automatically buck into her. She presses harder, her hands dipping underneath the waistband of his shorts to fondle him quickly.

"Please don't start the party yet, babe!" Finn croaks as she runs her small, warm hand over him, squeezing firmly at the tip. His hips jerk upwards into her hand as she strokes him, nails scraping over his hardness.

Too soon, he's grunting as he spills on her hand and in his shorts, but she leans forward, trails her tongue lazily over his lips, smiling widely when he wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss.

"Patience, love." She murmurs, pushing him gently away. She grabs his hand as he tries to reach for her again.

She finally gets him fully undressed, minus the blindfold, she crawls atop him, glad for years of dancing, her legs toned and firm. She sits atop his chest, her legs on either side of his face and swirls her finger in her mouth. She touches it to his and Finn's lips part willingly.

"Good boy." She murmurs.

A slight smile pulls up the side of Finn's face and his hands come up to caress her hips on either side.

"If this is going where I think it's going, don't tease."

She throws back her hair and laughs, the silky strands brushing down the length of her back, sweeping lightly over Finn's thighs. He chokes out a groan and his hands on her body tightens.

"Rachel, baby, you're killing me here."

"It _is_ a good way to die you know." She traces her fingers over his lips and his tongue darts out to lick them, brushing over them. His hand moves achingly slow over her body, settling at her waist. Her finger dips inside his mouth just as his fingers pass over the wetness between her legs and he nips her lightly.

He squeezes the bare skin at her hip, inching her hips forward, licking his lips in anticipation.

* * *

**A/N2: I might need to edit this when I'm properly awake, but this picture was gold. What say you.**


	42. eyes wide shut, part deux

**A/N: Yea, y'all are basically insatiable yourselves! Pic here: bit dot ly/P6q49b**

* * *

_eyes wide shut, part deux_

He holds firm onto her thighs as she squirms on top of him, steadfastly lapping at the secret between her legs, her juices coating his face.

Her body was bent backwards, almost parallel to his, little moans and sighs emitting from her as he plunged his tongue inside her again and again.

Every time she tries to move, or say his name, his teeth and tongue would find the swollen gem at the apex of her legs and she'd shiver atop him, her body wet and heated as he brings her to the brink, pushing her over quickly, relaxing in his ministrations as her body floats back down to earth.

"Finn!" She pokes him in the side, her breath hitching when he wraps his lips around her gem and sucks hard.

"Fuck – _baby_! I can't-," Rachel growls again, her legs tightening around his head as her body tenses and another orgasm washes over her.

She succeeds in rolling off and beside him, one hand clutching the sheet and the other her chest as her breathing settles. He watches the sweat roll down her neck and onto the sheet beneath her, licking his lips again. He'd long ago tossed the blindfold aside, after Rachel's maybe third or fourth orgasm.

He sits up on his elbows, one hand snaking out to brush her hips.

Rachel squeaks and bats his hand away. "No!" Her voice is wet and husky, and she moans again, curling her body up and stares at him with hazy eyes.

"I don't think I can walk." She whispers hoarsely.

He chuckles and sits up, leaning against the headboard. He unwraps the blindfold, a scarf, probably one of the dozens his brother insists on buying and uses it to wipe his mouth and face. Rachel is staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes and he licks his lips again, winks at her.

"Tasty."

She shivers and barely lifts a hand to flip him off.

"Where - ," she closes her eyes, clamps a hand down on her legs and opens her eyes to look at him again.

"Where did all of that come from?"

"Twelve weekends a month, five years."

Her features soften as a shy smile spreads across her face. Rachel's not greedy, and she could be quite the drama queen, but few women, if any, would have put up with the past five years. Seeing your husband for one weekend a month, three if you're able to go visit him on base, sometimes on the other side of the world, and worrying about never being able to see them again.

It was unfair of him to ask her to wait for him. But she was really the only reason he had made it through basic training, deployment and too many missions into places he's not likely soon forget.

And now, he was going into just as dangerous a profession that what he'd done in the army, and he knew she wasn't happy about the idea. It made him happy, and she understood that. And she wanted him to be happy, and even though he would quit in a heartbeat if she ever were to ask, he was glad she was still willing to support him.

"So you think you can sex me to death because I wasn't getting enough all this time?" she smirks at him, unfolding her long legs to brush against his.

Her skin is soft and silky to the touch, her limbs tan and glowing beside his pale, scarred ones. He curls a hand around her ankle, his thumb rubbing her toes.

He looks at her and shakes his head. "Not to death. But you not being able to walk for a few days seems like something I can work with."

His wife throws back her head and laughs, the creamy expanse of her throat beckoning him, silky mahogany hair billowing beneath her on the bed itching for him to wrap in his hands.

Aside from his wife, and his family, and Toaster Strudels and popcorn with sugar and Rachel's cold feet, his misses this the most. Her unraveling beneath him, pure and real, in the most carnal of ways.

"You're cruel, Mr. Hudson."

He tugs her legs to him, grinning when she bites her lips, scooting down on the bed so their lower halves were joined.

"Another word comes to mind, actually, Mrs. Hudson."

His eyes darken as her feet brush over his hardness, over his chest and thighs. Rachel's a dancer. Long, flexible legs, and his body reacts, heat washing over him as she uses the bottom of her foot to drag him to her, steel flesh over silky warmth.

He rubs the tip of himself over her wetness, and her hands come up to pluck at her nipples.

He swallows, leaning forward to trace one nipple with his finger and the next.

He pushes his way inside, just a little and Rachel's eyes fly to meet his.

He winks, his thumb tracing down her taut belly.

"What word is that?"

His body pushes further into hers and her breath hitches.

"Insatiable."

He buries himself to the hilt, bending his body so he can attach his lips to her neck. Rachel's nails scrape over his back, her legs wrapping around his hips to pull him deeper into her.

She cries out when he hits a particularly sensitive spot, begs him to do it again. He fists his hands in her hair, does it again, bringing their mouths together, whispering the word again, her moan resonating through her, into him.

"Insatiable."

* * *

**A/N2: I felt bad leaving it like that, so I continued :) Happy now?**


	43. play

**A/N: ****_AU Finchel where Finn gets a lovely surprise_**

**I saw a lil clip of Cory speaking French, so I wanted to write a fic. Except, it was Rachel who was speaking French, cuz Finn already spoke it so fluently. Um, it turned out like this.. dropping this into the NSFW and picture tabs, so, hide your screens.**

**Do not cuss me, I'm suffering too! lolz.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Pic here: bit dot ly/StNWAn**

* * *

_play_

The minute he steps in the house someone assaults him.

In a blind panic, he grabs at the arms creeping around his neck, stopping only when he hears her giggle, and the strong scent of _her _filling his nostrils.

"Don't do that." He warns.

The house was dark, the steady rain falling outside eclipses the moon, nothing but a candle on the kitchen table as light. He could see very little. The woman in front of him was tall, and all curves. Long, straight hair flows through her fingers like silk, a dead giveaway this was not his girlfriend.

He tries to flip the light on, but a flirty French accent stops him.

**1"**Non bébé, laisse les lumières éteintes."

That secret part of him jumps

"What, scared of the dark now babe?"

**2**"Je ne suis pas ta copine. Elle n'est pas là." She breathes.

His girlfriend knew a little French, and this accent was far from high-school French. He needs some kind of verification that the woman he holds in his arms, whose soft, warm lady parts crushing against him were his own girlfriend's.

She laces her fingers through his, her warm tongue licking along his neck. Her fingers slip inside his shirt, nails scraping over and pinching his nipples. Strange, she didn't seem to be standing on tip-toes to kiss him, and he usually towered over her.

She was sucking on his neck and rubbing her body against his and damnit –

"OK. Can you at least tell me your name?" He'll play the game.

**3**"Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux."

Her lips, tongue and hands were doing torturously delicious things to his resolve, and he wants her to keep doing that, damn the questions.

**4**"Suis moi, il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer."

What did she want to show him? He follows her, his hard-on rubbing painfully against his jeans.

She makes her way carefully through the darkness, one hand holding onto his pants as he follows her. Just inside the bedroom door, she stops, shutting the door and turning his back to it. She takes one hand, licking his palm and sucking on his fingers, rubbing it over her bosom and over her neck before pulling it up and securing it with a silk scarf she had tied on the bar he did his lifts on.

What was with woman and tying men up? He says nothing, watching her closely as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

She was wearing a mask, one of those vaudeville pieces that covered the top part of her face completely; her lips were painted red, her left dimple peeking out as she grins, hard at work. His eyes travelled downward. She wore no jewellery but a pair of silver studs that glinted in the dark.

Her chest swelled, her breasts barely covered by a flimsy, dark material, her nipples were hard, he could see them poking through. The bustier stopped at her hips, tight against her stomach, pushing her breasts up.

Long, creamy thighs in fishnet stockings and black stiletto heels completed her outfit.

He was hard. Just looking at her.

She was done tying; his hands stretched up to the bar. He could move, and if he tries hard enough he can get free. Still, he wanted to play her game.

She steps closer to me, running her tongue along his lips, forcing them apart to dip in then quickly slipping back out, all the time unbuttoning her shirt. She rakes her nails hard over his nipples, biting his bottom lip as she did so.

"Woman." He growls as she dances away from his lips.

She laughs, the sound low and husky in the darkness.

Unbuttoning his pants, she pulls away the belt, pushing his boxers down his hips then steps away as his dick sprang free.

**5**"Délicieux.."

He watches her with heavy lidded eyes; she licks her lips and runs her hands over her body.

His body throbs with want and he tries to get one hand free.

Her eyes flicker up to them and she pouts, so he stops, flashing her a dazzling smile.

She steps back, sitting on the bed, her legs apart. Lying back atop the pillows, one hand move to pinch at her nipples, the other moving down her belly. She spreads her legs wider so he could see what little he could in the darkness.

His mouth falls open as he watches her rub herself, her fingers moving slowly over her clit. His dick jumps as she switches hands, licking her fingers clean as her finger slip inside her wetness.

"Now that's just cruel." He groans.

"Délicieux." She repeats, sucking on her fingers. Her hand was moving faster now, little mewls spilling from her.

He tries to focus on her, moaning in the dark, trying to keep his hardness abated. The smell of her permeated the room, her heat washing over him. She crested quickly, a long moan spilling from her lips as again, she put her fingers to her mouth. This woman was trying to drive him crazy, he was sure of it.

**6**"Je veux te goûter." She breathes shakily.

**7**"Je suis toute à toi." He entices her.

She gets up and walks toward him, wrapping her hands around his hardness, pulling roughly and kisses him, hard. He could taste her, the sweet musk on her tongue.

Dropping to her knees, she lickz the length of him, precum sparkling on her tongue.

_Fuck_.

She laves him like a lollypop, licking, wrapping her tongue around him, and then takes him into her mouth, her lips closed around his hardness. She sucks and pulls, squeezing and licking, taking him in deep. Her tongue licks the underside of his dick, sucking on his balls, teeth barely scraping the skin.

He wanted to grab her head as she let him fuck her mouth. Her hands squeezed his ass as she deep-throated him, swallowing more of his dick with every move. His toes were tingling, his balls heavy and tight, as her tongue did more of her magic.

Suddenly she stops.

"What the fuck?" He croaks out.

**8**"Non, pas encore." She whispers hoarsely.

She turns her back to him, nestling his dick between her ass cheeks, rubbing herself against him. She bends over and with little effort, he slips inside her wet heat. He throws his head back, cursing as it hit the door. She pulls away, and just before he slips out entirely, she impales herself back onto him.

**9** "Oui!" she curses softly. Her thighs rubbed against his as she rocks back and forth on her heels, riding him.

He wanted to free his hands so he could touch her, wanted to feel her softness; he fights against the restraints, groaning every time her body sinks down onto his. She rode him hard, skin slapping against skin, loud grunts coming from her in the dark. He could feel her tightening around him, she was close. He manages to slip one hand free and grabs her waist, pulling her roughly back onto his cock.

**10** "Ahhh!" She screams, begging him to fuck her, so he does her body like heat and honey melting into him, slick against his. He braced himself, using the door for support. Too soon she was pulling away again, their bodies parting.

She turns to him and rips at the remaining scarf, pulling him towards the bed.

**11**"Je veux que tu me baises."

He sheds his shirt and pants quickly, moving over her atop the bed. Pulling her legs tightly around her waist, he buries himself into her, loving the soft curses playing on her lips, watching her writhe in the dark sheets, her head rolling back.

She came quickly, her fingers digging into his arms, his name echoing on her lips, as she bucks and rolls. He fucks her through her orgasm, feeling her legs spasm around him, licking the sweat from her chest.

He feasts on one nipple, suckling through the material, rolling the other with his fingers. She moans and rocked her hips, pushing him onto his back. Steadying herself on her legs somewhat, she bends over as she rides him, claiming his kiss again, biting his lips, swallowing his moan and sharing hers. She was almost ferocious in her passion, her body shuddering as she claims his orgasm, shattering through her third of the night; his fingers grip her waist and he almost roars, his eyes closed tight against the blinding fire that erupts through his loins, spilling inside her warmth.

**12** "Merci chéri." Her breath was hot against his cheek as she rolls off him.

Sighing, he closes his eyes, laying his head on the pillow, willing his body to calm itself. A soft kiss, lips pressing gently against his neck, the smell of her hair tickling at him. He barely notices the dip in the bed.

When he opens his eyes, she was gone. He calls out to her, no answer. Grabbing a towel from the loveseat, he got up to look for her. He checks the bathroom, kitchen, the living room, his den.

She was gone.

Glancing at the clock on his bed table, the bright green letters told him it was just after 11pm.

_Where had this woman disappeared to?_

A key jingled in the lock and in stepped his girlfriend, wearing jeans and sneakers, her feet and hair soaked, umbrella dripping as she came in from the rain, shaking the water from her hair.

"Hey." She calls.

He stands there with a puzzled look on his face. If she wasn't here all along, then_who was the woman who had had in her mouth – _deliciously so – _just now?!_

As she passes him to drop her bag onto the couch, she tiptoes to kiss me. Then stopped.

"There's lipstick on your neck."

He freezes.

She raises an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

She points. "There is lipstick on your neck. I don't wear lipstick."

Honestly, he had no answer.

She stares at him, hand on her hip as she challenges him to respond.

"At least tell me she was good." She winks then, pulling a black wig and those fuck-me heels from her bag.

Her laughter follows her into the bathroom and he leans against the wall, his heart racing at tonight's events.

Suddenly, her wet jeans and t-shirt were thrown outside the bathroom floor, next came her panties and bra. **12** "Mon cheri.." she calls. **13** "Voulez-vous me baiser?"

He was hard before he even made it to the bathroom.

Devil-woman.

* * *

_Translations (I hope they're accurate.. four years of French, then nothing, does not me a genius make.)_

"Non bébé, laisse les lumières éteintes." – "No baby, leave the lights off."

"Je ne suis pas ta copine. Elle n'est pas là" – "I am not your girl. She's not here."

"Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux." –You can call me whatever you like.

"Suis moi, il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer."- "Follow me. There is something I want to show you."

"Délicieux."- "Delicious."

"Je veux te goûter." - "I want to taste you."

"Je suis toute à toi." – "I'm all yours "

"Non, pas encore." - "No, not yet."

"Merde!" – (loosely translated) "Shit! "

"Ahhh!" – (wanted to say fuck me, but can't find correct context)

"Je veux que tu me baises." – (loosely) 'I want you to fuck me.'

"Merci chéri." – 'Thank you lover'

"Mon chéri.."- 'My dear/sweetheart'

"Voulez-vous me baiser?" – "Do you want to fuck me?"

* * *

**A/N2: So my french is a lil rusty, whoops. ça vous plaît?**


	44. masked

**AN: AU Finchel meet at a party. This one is very NSFW so hide yo screens! Pic here: bit dot ly/Ndafbe**

* * *

_masked_

Really, he didn't _want_ to go to his brother's party. Fine, it was his engagement party but who the fuck throws a masquerade party for an engagement party? It's not like you can even see who the hell is wishing you good luck and eating all your good food and drinking your good liquor.

But Kurt's his brother, you know? They've been brothers so long, and they really look nothing alike so that when people ask them why different last names he really has to _try_ and remember why. His mom married Kurt's dad when they were both four years old. Finn's dad had died in Afghanistan when he was a baby, and Kurt's mom had died when Kurt was two.

That was twenty years ago.

And now, his brother was getting married.

Don't get him wrong, it's all great and stuff, and Blake's a really nice guy, they even play basketball together on weekends and go to football and hockey games because Kurt never wants to go, so it's like he's getting another brother. But Kurt's _leaving_, moving out, and he'll be alone.

_That_ sucks.

He was sitting on the back porch, watching the stars, trying to ignore the happiness from inside. He didn't want to damper the mood by being sullen so he and his beer were enjoying the cool night together.

Let Kurt have his fun.

He was so far gone in his misery he didn't even realize the door had opened until someone spoke right at his ear.

"You're missing a very good party."

He jumps a foot in the air and whirls around to see a woman in a black dress and a glittery black mask smiling at him. Her dress is long, covering her legs and her hair is swept over her shoulder in a plait. The mask covers her eyes and the tip of her nose.

She sounds familiar but until she took the mask off so he could see all of her face he wasn't going to say anything. Whether he wears a mask or not is redundant, he's large enough that he can't be easily hidden. They ribbed him about it every day at work, SWAT guys were merciless.

"Yea, well. I just needed some fresh air." He offers her a lazy grin and turns back around.

"Mind if I join you?"

Her voice is breathy and soft and her perfume smells really good so he nods, getting up to pull out a chair for her, smiling when she touches his arm in thanks.

They make small talk, but not about each other, and not about the party going on inside. He's had more than a few beers all evening and she's pretty, well she sounds pretty, and her mouth looks nice while she talks. Her hand on his leg feels nice and warm too, and she laughs when he makes a joke so the evening isn't a total waste.

He's really not sure how she ends up on her knees with his cock in his mouth, but he's not complaining either.

She's feels so fucking good. Like she's a pro at this.

Which kinda scares him because fuck if he knows who she is, and he doesn't think his brother knows any hookers – he's gay and an interior decorator, and Blaine's a bank manager – and Puck's not that much of a dickhead to bring a hooker to a party like this, at least he doesn't think so.

His mind checks in to what's going on when she twists her hands around him, and he chokes out a groan, nearly spilling the beer in his hand.

She licks the length of his cock, her fingers digging into his thighs, her tongue dancing and teasing as he pants in pleasure. He pushes his hips forward, cursing softly when he slides easily into her hot mouth and she swallows him all the way, her nose buried between his legs as he hits the back of her throat.

He grips the beer bottle tighter as she looks up at him, scraping her nails over his thighs and hums around his cock. He squeezes his eyes shut tight when she sucks him, his ass almost lifting off the chair to fuck her mouth.

She pulls away from him a little, uses her hand to stroke him as she sucks, her hands twisting and pulling at his cock, skilled fingers massaging his balls.

His legs tremble as he struggles to keep the pressure building away, wanting the pleasure to last a bit longer until he sees her hollow her cheeks when she takes him in her mouth again and squeezes the head of his cock between those gorgeous lips.

He pushes his dick deeper, his hips jerking as his chest burns from not taking a breath.

He comes in her mouth, spilling hotly down her throat, her lips wrapped around his dick, tongue swirling against the heaviness between his legs.

The beer in his hands finally slips from his fingers and he grabs onto her hair as his hips jerk up to her mouth, his toes curling in the aftershocks of the best fucking orgasm he's had in a long time.

The woman in front of him licks him slowly, sucking his dick clean before kissing the still swollen head and tucking him back into his pants.

He stares at her, trying to catch his breath. She wipes her mouth daintily, dabbing at her lips with a handkerchief she pulls from inside her sleeve and winks at him.

There's a ring on her finger. The glittering silver spelling out the word 'love' against the fourth finger of her tiny right hand.

She stands, and his eyes follow her, his body still unable to move.

She laughs throatily and picks up her forgotten glass.

"Wait right here, I'll go get a refill."

Winking one last time, she blows him a kiss and saunters towards the sliding doors of the apartment, and he finally realizes the curtains are drawn. Laughter and music floats out to him as the stranger slips inside, clicking it softly closed behind her.

He looks down at his still unbuttoned lap then drops his head back against the wall, gulping as his heart rate slows to normal.

A nagging thought of the back of his mind tells him he already knew who she was, her name hovering on the brink of his memories.

"Finn."

He looks up and she's standing beside him again with another beer and her glass of champagne.

Gingerly, he gets to his feet, his fingers moving quickly to pull the mask from her face, gasping at the big brown eyes that stare back at him.

* * *

**A/N2: I honestly have no idea where that came from.. ah, carry on.**


	45. submission

**A/N: Inspired by The Minsk's kinky three-shot ****_'Working Girl'. _****Saw the pic, could ****_not_**** resist.**

**AU Finchel and something about ropes.**

* * *

_submission_

She whimpered when he slipped his fingers from her wetness, holding in her surprised cry when he pinched her clit in retaliation.

Gentle hands glided over her wet skin, brushing her hair back as his fingers tightened the silken cloth over her eyes.

Effectively blinded now, all she could do was wait, her body wound up tight, on the edge, barely grasping at the tendrils of her impending orgasm.

She couldn't move her hands. And if she tried to sit up on her legs, the rope tying her down would rub against her bare skin, between her legs where he had painstakingly waxed her earlier. The feeling was _incredible_, but every time she dared move, she'd be rewarded with a hard slap to her behind. _That _felt good, but she didn't want to lose feeling in her bum, she just wanted to cum already.

She was on edge, so eager, anticipation hardening her nipples. She moaned when the rope pulled against her breast, biting her lip to tamper the moan that almost escaped when the rope between her leg rubbed over her clit again.

It was sweet torture, and why was he leaving her to suffer? She couldn't hear him and she was blindfolded, so she couldn't see him. Had he gone and left her?

"Are you alright?" His warm breath wafted over her ear suddenly and she gasps in surprise.

Was she?

She was trussed up like an animal, spread-eagled for his carnal pleasure, trying not to beg for release. A tiny part of her protested; she'd always believed that women who submitted themselves to the full control to a man for him to do whatever he saw fit to their body were weak and insecure.

How wrong she was.

She never did anything she didn't want to do. And they'd been a _lot_ since that first time so long ago. It was so far removed from who she was outside the confines of their bedroom, she was an entirely new person. Her body was his to command yet she owned every single one of his orgasms. He was always intense and passionate, only spanking or slapping her if she disobeyed (which, she had to admit, she did on purpose sometimes.)

He worshipped her body. She was never left unsatisfied, night after night she felt asleep sated and spent on silk sheets, his fingers massaging her hair, or her hands and feet where he hand her bound.

His kisses were always tender and soft, reminding her of the man she had fallen in love with, beneath everything. She knew she was safe with him, and would never come to any harm.

So, _was_ she alright?

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good."

Tingles spread over her body in anticipation as his hand caressed her palms and slid over her back. His nails scraped their way over her bottom and over the heat at the junction between her legs, the tip of one finger pushing the rope over her clit. She almost melted onto the desk, glad for his attention, wishing this time he would grant her her first orgasm of the night.

She grunted and forced herself to remain still, to not utter a sound without permission.

"Do you like this?"

"Yes." She moaned, glad for the permission to speak.

"Tell me how you feel."

Truthfully, a million words sprang to her mind, but her body gasped out the most fitting as she pushed herself back so his finger could impale her fully.

"Horny."

Finn withdrew his finger quickly, palming her bottom in his large hand before slapping her hard, surprising her and she yelped, pressing her cheek onto the metal desk, hoping its coolness would soothe the throbbing in her body.

Behind her or to the side – she wasn't sure, Finn's soft voice chuckled.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. What did I tell you about moving without permission?"

"Sorry Master." She panted.

"Hmm."

His hands left her body and she swallowed her sigh, angry with herself and curious as to where he had gone, what he was doing and what was next.

Suddenly, his hot hands were on her hips again, his fingers tugging the rope aside as she felt him rubbing at her centre. She bit her lip to stifle her cry as he surging inside her, inch by glorious inch, grasping both her hands in one of his.

Pulling his hips back before surging forward again, Finn murmured her name, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Yes, Master?" She gasped out, barely able to speak, her mind turned to mush as his body filled hers, pushing deeper and deeper, one hand sliding between her legs to pinch at her clit.

"Come for me."

* * *

**A/N2: I had to make you wait for this one. bit . ly/Ndtjw5**


	46. feast

**A/N: this is one is kinda dirty, and short, but oh so spicy. Just like Rachel. AU Finchel smut. Pic here: bit . ly/S4jotr**

* * *

_feast_

The good thing about his girlfriend was that she was very spontaneous.

The bad thing about his girlfriend was that she had a wicked, wicked mind that usually spelt bad for him whenever she was being spontaneous.

Case in point: today.

He has an early meeting at 9am and usually Rachel wakes him up in time to get ready, have breakfast and be out the door in plenty of time. This morning, however, when he wakes up his hands are handcuffed over his head, T-shirt pulled up over his chest, boxers pulled down over his hips and his dick hard and wet in his girlfriend's mouth.

In her very hot, talented mouth that was currently doing wicked, wicked things to him.

She had peppermint in her mouth. Fucking _peppermint_.

He groans when he hits the back of her throat, almost whimpering when she licks the length of him, swirling her tongue on the underside of him then pulls away.

She crawls over him and kisses the scruff on his jaw.

"G'morning."

He pouts at her, rolling his eyes at the smirk on his face, then chokes out a greeting when she sits up, settling her legs on either side of his waist.

"Rach. Baby. _Fuck._"

She's wearing the poorest excuse for a camisole and panties. Her flawess skin and rosy-tipped nipples are on full display in the sheer material and he can actually see the wet spot of her panties.

Best fucking way to wake up though.

Rachel leans back and rubs his dick with the heel of her hand and smiles down at him. He can't resist closing his eyes and bucking his hips upwards into her hand. She tuts and pulls away and he groans again in protest.

"Babe, you're killing me here." He opens his eyes to see her with her hands between her legs, the wet spot on her panties getting wetter and larger.

_Jesus._

He licks his lips and tries to move his hand because he wants to touch her, cursing when his hands won't even budge from the handcuffs.

"Rach.."

He waggles his fingers to get her to uncuff him. She simply cocks her head at him, throws her head back, her long hair brushing his thighs, sighing as she pushes her fingers against herself.

He's going to be so fucking late.

He clears his throat and tries again, trying to keep the lust and want out of his voice as he watches her pleasure herself. So. Fucking. Late.

"Babe, you gotta let me go. I've gotta get ready."

Pouting, she looks down at him, slowly taking her hand from inside her panties. He curses softly as she nudges her hips forward, so her pussy is merely a breadth away from his face and tugs the ribbons of her panties loose. His mouth actually waters as the flimsy material falls apart, revealing the glistening wet pink between her legs.

She's nimble, this one. She leans back and grips his dick again, her palm hot and tight around him, her hair brushing over his thighs.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day love." She purrs.

He silently praises and curses the woman atop him, biting back a groan as her fingers scrape over his dick and balls.

"Say grace."

* * *

**A/N: Thank the tumblr prompt for the last line :)**


	47. late nights and La Perla

**A/N: No pic for this but it's a naughty fic that doesn't standalone.**

* * *

_late nights and La Perla_

He's in the office going over papers for the quiz he gave yesterday. It's Thanksgiving soon, and the last day of school in two days and he's not like those teachers who give homework on the very last day.

He sets aside yet another atrocious math paper and sighs, running his fingers through his hair. He has bout thirteen more to go. Rachel is probably asleep, the twins have been running around like crazy people since they came back from Santana's so he _knows _she's tired, plus Parker's been complaining of a stomach-ache since he came in from school.

To tell the truth, he's looking forward to sleeping in late for a change.

And turkey of course.

He scratches his head when he sees the answer of a word problem on one of his kid's tests and he has to put his glasses on to make sure he's not reading nonsense (he is) and chuckles as he marks it incorrectly, and the next two answers after that.

There's a knock at the door that interrupts his chuckling and he looks up to see his wife leaning against the door wearing next to nothing but strips of cloth over her body.

He blinks and pulls his glasses off and Rachel gives this husky laugh that washes over him.

"Rach?"

She smiles and puts her fingers to her lips, clicks the door closed and walks over to him.

His eyes move down her body slowly, his breath catching in his throat the nearer to him she comes. Her tiny feet are encased in fire engine red stilettos, her long, lovely legs covered by stockings, a tiny patch of black over her crotch. There's another thin piece of cloth covering her stomach, just over her belly button with two tiny triangles over her breasts. The rest is just strings.

He sends up a silent thank you to his brother. Kurt's hooked up with all the up and coming fashion designers in NY and he knows for a fact there was a La Perla catalogue on the kitchen table a few weeks ago.

He should buy her more of them. Invest in the company or something.

Whatever it takes to have his tiny wife looking like this right now.

"You know Finn," She runs a hand down her chest down to the line of cloth covering the top of her flimsy panties. He tugs at his tie and tugs on his slacks as Rachel stands over him, running her fingers lazily over his shoulder, one stocking-clad foot coming up to rest on his leg.

New shoes too, the thin heel lending her several inches of height. His long fingers wrap around her ankle, his thumb brushing over her skin. He frowns when she pulls away from him.

"You're working too hard." She murmurs.

He glances down at the stack of papers on the table and shrugs.

"I want to get these done so my schedule is cleared for the next couple of days."

He reaches forward to wrap his arms around her waist, burying his face in her chest, inhaling. She smells like strawberries and honeysuckle and comfort and _home_. He smiles against her skin and presses his lips to her collarbone.

"Well, the kids are finally asleep, and I'm bored." She whispers back. She runs her hand over his hair, tugging on his ears as she steps away then leans over, curling one hand around his neck, her other hand caressing his chest then dropping down to his lap to tug his belt free.

"So, I figured I'd entertain myself." She whispers against his lips, kissing the side of his mouth. He gulps as her fingers move past the button of his pants, dipping inside his boxers to warmly wrap around him.

His dick has been hard since she put her heeled foot on his thigh.

She licks along his neck, nipping over his pulse point as she squeezes his hardness inside his shorts.

He grabs onto her waist to pull her to him and she smacks his hand away, laughing lightly as she straightens up and steps back. She beckons him up with her finger, one hand on her hip.

"Drop trou soldier."

He gets up quickly, tugging his pants off his hips but before he can sit back down, his wife is already on her knees, hollowing her cheeks as she swallows the length of him.

"_Fuck_."

Rachel hums around his dick, scraping her nails over his thighs as he bites his lips, gripping the arms of his chair as his hips move slowly, watching his dick sliding in and out of his wife's mouth.

She pulls away from him with a wet pop, tossing her hair over her shoulder, winking up at him as she licks him, swirling her tongue over the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock, sucking at his tip like an ice cream cone. She swallows him again, deep enough that her chin touches his balls and he grunts when she goes faster, her head bobbing on his dick as she deep throats him.

"Baby." She says hoarsely. He's pretty sure he won't last long. Rachel is too fucking _good_ at this, and already he can feel the heaviness in his balls, his toes curling as her tongue laves him. Sweet, fucking torture, it hurts so good.

She takes him all the way in, her fingers fondling his balls as he grunts, his hips jerking as he fucks her mouth. She hums again and then swallows, the back of her throat tickling the head of his dick and he chokes out a groan as he spills hotly into her mouth.

He pushes his fingers into her hair, his body shuddering as he comes hard, collapsing bonelessly onto the chair. Rachel pulls him from her mouth, stroking him slowly before getting to her feet.

"Jesus, baby. Are you trying to kill me?" he gasps out.

She pushes his hair away from his face as she kisses him and his tongue pushes inside her mouth as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. She coils her arms around him, pressing their chests together, sighing happily as his tongue explores her mouth.

He can feel the wet heat between her legs as she rubs herself over him, his body already hardening as their lips slide slowly against each other, tongues battling for dominance. Rachel pushes his shirt off his shoulders, trapping his arms as her nails dig into his back. She pulls away from his kiss, his bottom lip held between her teeth.

"But we haven't even gotten to the good part yet sweetie."

She lifts herself slightly from his lap, tugging the poor excuse for her panties aside and with her other hand, slowly sinks herself down onto him, moaning his name as her body welcomes his.

…

* * *

**A/N: It's actually a Parker'verse ;-)**


	48. colour my skin you

**A/N: Haven't written a photoprompt fic in a minute so I'm pretty rusty at it, hope I didn't disappoint! This was a photo submission to the finchel-smut-army blog on tumblr. Pic: bit . ly/R8T7cD NSFW!**

**This is like a major jump-ahead in the painter!Finn verse..**

* * *

_colour my skin you_

She's barely a foot in his apartment when a _balloon_ of paint comes _flying_ towards her. She shrieks and quickly ducks, the swollen plastic hitting the wall behind her with a wet _plop._ Cold paint splatters over her neck and shoulders and she holds in the childish whine she really, really, wants to let out.

She loves Finn, she does, but he can get very messy at times.

"Oh, fuck! Rach? Babe?"

Her boyfriend hurries over to her, pulling her to her feet as he glances at the hallway wall behind her, cursing and muttering about needing to get more turpentine.

He turns her around slightly, sighing heavily when he turns her to him again.

"It's not that bad, but you can change if you want to."

He drops his hands from her body and pushes them into his paint-spattered cargo pants. He's already covered in a multitude of colours, his hair flopping over his forehead as he gazes down at her from behind his lashes. Something's wrong, obviously, else she wouldn't be dodging balloons of paint.

She kicks the door closed behind her and glances forlornly at the bag of food in her hand, already gravy and oil are dripping from the bag in her hasty duck for cover. Still, she carries it over to the kitchen counter, setting it down before tugging her shirt off - turning up her nose at the bright green staining the back.

"Want to tell me why you were trying to use me as target practice?"

Finn scowls and shuffles back to his workroom which is really just a small sitting room off from the living room. He folds his arms over his chest and points towards a barely covered canvas in front him. There are splotches of pain on the sheet covered wall behind it, and little pieces of balloons on the floor. The canvas is just a mixture of colours, splashes and blobs dripping to the floor.

"I'm stuck. Got frustrated," he grumbles, wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

She plucks it out of his hand and goes to the kitchen for the wad of paper towels and a bowl of warm water, walking back to the room to tug him onto a chair. She wets a piece of the paper towel, dragging it across the smears of paint on his face. He looks annoyed, frustrated, irritated – she hates the look on him.

She glances at the canvas again. "What were you going for?"

He looks at her and then back to the canvas and shrugs, his shoulders slumping as he sits defeated.

"I dunno. I just – maybe I've lost my inspiration."

She stops, looking up at him and around the room. There are paintings everywhere, abstract, figures, people, landscapes. Finn's talented, like he's _really_fucking good! She wishes she could paint half as good as he can. He hasn't sold a painting in a couple of months, so she's pretty sure that's the cause for his slump.

Still, for him to say that he's lost his inspiration, that's bullshit.

She _knows_ that's not true.

She pushes away from him and gets up, going over to the little mounds of balloons on the floor beneath the canvas. Grabbing one she pulls aside another canvas. Slapping the piece of plastic against her chest, she squeals, jumps against the slight coolness of the paint then presses her chest into the skin. She's small-chested (fine, whatever) and doesn't know what to make of the image on the canvas but it's kinda cool, and she's still wearing a bra, so.

Still, its strangely sexy.

She tosses her hair over her shoulder and peeks at Finn. He's staring at her with a strange look on his face, mouth slightly ajar and blinks, shifting his eyes back to the canvas. Then he swallows.

She grins and picks up another balloon, bursts it against her shoulder and presses that to the canvas again. Behind her Finn whistles softly and she turns around to face him. Ignoring her hesitancy from earlier when she'd just entered, she rubs the paint over her chest and walks over to him. She presses her palm against his cheek, sliding over his ear and into his hair.

She feels _bold_.

"Relax a little."

She basically uses her body as a canvas, mixing colours over her skin as Finn smirks at her. She steps closer to him and presses her chest to him, sliding her hands over his arms, to his neck, through his hair and tugging him down to her lips.

"Stop thinking so hard. Get out of your head for a minute." She kisses him hard, her tongue slipping out to lick along his bottom lip before pulling away from him a little.

"Get in me instead," She says cheekily, nipping at his lips.

Finn's eyes flash darker as he gazes at her, and wraps his hands behind her back. His fingers deftly undo her bra, tugging it off her shoulders, flicking her nipples with his thumb as he lifts her gently, laying her down onto the mattress he keeps in the room. His fingers trace a line in the paint over her nipples, down her chest, swirling in her belly button before stroking his fingers in the wet curls inside her panties. He tugs those off too, kissing her softly as his finger dips and curls inside her before pulling out again.

She bites his lip and growls before he tugs her skirt from her legs, tossing those aside too.

He caresses her thigh as he turns onto his side, turning her to face him, his fingers massaging the skin at her bottom as their lips press and slide against each other until she's basically panting at him.

"Baby…"

His pants slide off his waist easily as she tugs them down with her toes, his body heating the paint staining their skin. He hooks her leg over his hip, his hardness slipping and sliding in the wetness between her legs and she barely has time to think of the paint _down there _before Finn's pushing past her folds, his lips slanted over hers, curling her tongue around his, his body hard and throbbing as he enters her. She squeezes her eyes closed at the delicious sensation of him stretching her.

He sort of shudders, then inhales sharply, gripping her closer to him despite the paint that's preventing him from getting a good hold onto her.

"Rach…" he groans, eyes slipping open the same time hers do. He nuzzles her nose with his, his hand leaving her waist to caress her cheek softly. He stares at her for a minute, worrying his lips between his teeth.

"Shhh. I'm here sweetie," she whispers, her breath hitching as his hips slowly push forward and she scrapes her nails across his nipples, smiling when his hiss washes his warm breath over her face.

She stares at him as he pulls out again, biting her lip at the heady ripples of lust he sends through her.

She curls her arm around his neck, bringing their lips closer together again. They're like _covered_ in paint. Of all colours. She can taste it on his lips, smell it on his skin and see it all over their bodies, the mattress is wet beneath them too. She doesn't care.

Finn needs her, and she's here now, in whatever way he might need her.

* * *

**A/N: painter!Finn :)**


	49. cue facial expression

**A/N: Inspiration came from this pic from tumblr, I couldn't resist. Not truly smut - but you get the idea! Pic here: bit . ly/QFj18h**

* * *

_au Finchel where Rachel sees Kurt's brother semi-naked. *Cue facial expression*_

Okay, it was by total chance that, - no, really, she wasn't even trying to -, but honestly, it's not like she deliberately, - fine damnit, she had no excuse.

Finn was in the shower, she knew it was him of course – since Kurt had phoned her about midday and told her about some crisis at work that he had to disappear for. So getting to the apartment and _hearing _the shower running, barring some crazy person in their apartment, she knew Kurt's brother was supposed to stop by after his shift at the firehouse. It was Tuesday, and he usually showered at their place before heading to the orphanage nearby where he did volunteer work twice a week.

Like, he had a key and all, for emergencies and just in case Kurt forgot his (which he did often enough) but aside from his usual Tuesday pop-bys, she rarely saw him, since she was usually at work.

(Thankfully) Today, she had the day off from the theatre and had come back early, planning on taking a long bath, catch up on her soap operas and just relaxing. Finding Finn showering in her apartment was just a bonus.

She'd always thought Kurt's brother was adorable, and nothing like Kurt (she loved her best friend but Kurt was one of a kind, she really couldn't deal with two of them). Tall, broad-shouldered with the warmest amber eyes and sweetest smile God ever blessed a man with. She did harbour a little crush, but she wasn't sure how Kurt would feel about them dating so she never made a pass at him. And Finn never did towards her. Besides, he was rather nice to look at. She didn't mind so much.

But honestly? Could you blame her for standing in the hallway, imagining that fine specimen of a man a few feet from her?

Naked?

With water running down his body?

It was like a flower trying to refuse sunlight. Tinkerbell refusing applause.

Finn was sexy. And disarmingly charming and sweet. And most of the time, she was pretty sure he didn't realize it.

A barrage of thoughts and images exploded in her mind as she thought of him. Them. Together. In the kitchen. In the bedroom. The living room. Outside on the balcony. In the shower. In Kurt's fitting room. Warmth spread through her body and she leaned on the arm of the couch at the familiar surge of emotion in her nether region.

If she was simply _thinking _about -

She dragged herself from her internal ramblings when she heard the water cut off. She stood still, silently warring with herself whether to dash to her bedroom or stay where she was…

_Good Lord._

The man came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, steam pouring out from behind him. His wet hair was plastered to his forehead, tendrils of water making their way lazily down his chest – strong and well-defined – the towel barely hiding the sinful curve of his hips as it disappeared beneath the terry cloth.

She wish she knew magic so she could make it fall from his body. Christ,_Adonis_ should be jealous.

She bit her lip, dragging her eyes up his body, swallowing the thought that was trying to force it way from her mouth.

She met Finn's eyes, her cheeks burning at the surprise frozen on his face. He started blushing too, his chest reddening the longer she stared at him then slowly smiled, the dimple his cheek deepening as one side of his mouth lifted.

"Um, hi Rach."

She nearly melted right there.

* * *

**A/N2: If you really want more finchel smut, check out finchel-smut-army at tumblr.. fun guaranteed ;-)**


	50. baby, I've been waiting

**A/N: *repost from tumblr* totally random and just came to me because of a scene in a movie.. there are no pictures and no names, but I'm dropping in finchel anyways, because..**

* * *

_baby, I've been waiting_

He was gone before she woke up, just a note on the night table beside the bed that he'll see her after work. After staring at the same spot on the ceiling for an hour she gets up and walks to the bathroom, closing her eyes as the ice cold water licks goosebumps over her skin.

After her shower, she wraps herself if a huge robe and pads to the kitchen, a cup of tea warming her hands as she settles down onto the couch. She watches TV, reads, sweeps and dusts, answers emails and browses the net for awhile, but she too anxious, eagerly waiting for him to get home – she hasn't been able to see him in forever, and she wants more than five minutes with him. With both their schedules, they haven't had time to spend any time together and, it's frustrating.

In more ways than one.

She does manage to fall asleep for about twenty minutes. But the second she closes her eyes, he appears in her dream, tall and naked, fingers stroking her body and when she wakes up it's with her hands between her legs.

It's barely enough.

She misses him. Wants him.

And she's impatient.

She's standing in the bedroom doorway when he pushes the front door open. She's wearing nothing but the terry cloth robe from her shower, her body slick and warm from anticipation. He smiles, tossing his bag aside but before he can say anything, she launches herself at him, wrapping her hands around his tie as she crushes her lips to his, pushing herself onto her toes to curl her arms around his neck.

He melts against her, pulling her body flush against him, humming happily when she parts her lips for his tongue to slip her mouth.

She moans and nips at his lips, her hands roaming across his chest. His hands grip her waist tightly and she pushes away, walking backwards as she leads them towards the bedroom.

Pushing him down onto the bed, she undos his tie, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest at she peels his clothes away. Pulling it from him, she licks lightly at one nipple, catching it between her teeth, her nails scraping over his stomach as she kisses her way over to do the same to the other one.

Her hands trail down to his pants, slipping his belt out, unzipping his pants, and plunging her hands inside his shorts to wrap around his hardness.

He groans, bucking his hips into her, hands reaching for her. She pushes him away and she makes her way slowly down his body, swirling her tongue in his belly button, nipping at his hips as she pushes his pants and shorts down his legs.

He blows out a breath, pushing his hand into her hair as she pulls him free.

She meets his eyes, winks and licks the length of him, holding his gaze as she closes her lips around him. He curses lightly and pushes his fingers in her hair, his eyes slitted as he watches himself slip in and out of her mouth.

She sucks and pulls, lips and tongue working away at him, teeth and nails lightly scraping his skin as he fucks her mouth, her name mixed with his moans and sighs, cock hard and throbbing against her tongue. He closes his eyes tight when she pulls him all the way out, licking the length of him, curling her tongue around his tip before swallowing him again.

His hips lifts almost all the way off the bed when he hits the back of her throat, and he grunts and curses when she does it again, and again, her tongue licking her lips slowly before taking his balls in her mouth, rolling them gently as she strokes him, her hands twisting and pulling his cock.

He's close, his body on edge as her mouth pleasures him, throaty moans vibrating against his dick, or when she hums when she swallows him, the tip of his dick tingling when he hits the back of her throat.

He grunts again, and tries to pull her away, telling her close, warning - her name dying on a moan as he grips the sheets beneath him, holding her hair almost too tight as he spills down her throat, his dick pulsing and throbbing as she milks him, her fingers fondling the heaviness between his legs as his toes curl, sweat glistening over his skin as his body melts into a puddle with his orgasm.

When he can finally breathe easily again, she releases him, kissing the tip of him softly before kissing her way back up his chest, licking and nipping at each nipple before kissing the side of his mouth.

"I missed you today," she breathes.

"Yea?" He manages.

She kisses his chin, her fingers swirling in the sweat covering his chest.

"Yep, and that.. was just a preview."

* * *

**A/N: So I was basically idle and this came out.. whooops!**


End file.
